Sandy Roads aka A Very Weasley FanFic
by Burning Artist
Summary: COMPLETE - Nightshade Series story 2 - This story happens about 2-3 years before Harry begins school but not before the other Weasleys make their appearences! It's bound to be a VERY Weasley Story!
1. Arrival

**THIS IS THE SECOND STORY OF THE** NIGHTSHADE** SERIES**

If you've come here without reading **"Nightshades and Moonlight"** then please return to **Burning Artist's** Profile to read it. There will be spoilers otherwise AND it makes the first story A LOT more interesting. It also explains future events in the third story.

**THIS STORY WAS WRITTEN IN 2002 AND IS PRE-BOOK 5!**

This story happens about 2 years before Harry begins school but not before the other Weasleys make their appearances. With the Twins in their 1st year, Percy in his 3rd, Charlie in his 6th and Bill in his 7th, it's bound to be a VERY Weasley Story...

**DISCLAIMER:** All characters and places in the Harry Potter series belong to J.K. Rowling. New characters, (sorting song) and places belong to ME.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Arrival**

"Go! Go! We'll never make it because of you!" said a young boy with flaming red hair as he looked at another covered in freckles.

"Excuse me Mr. Head-boy! Who took so bloody long combing his hair this morning?" he replied.

"What? I thought I had the time to when I saw you making sure your broom was so burnished it could blind other players!" he said, as they both magically passed through a solid barrier.

"Quiet both of you... We know whose fault it REALLY is..." said yet another boy like them, who looked younger then the two as he, in turn, came out of nowhere.

Suddenly two younger, identical twin boys came running along onto the platform. They snickered and laughed wildly as they shook with anticipation. The twins pushed their carts ever so slowly and made the others attack them with deadly stares. As they passed the sign marked: "Platform 9 ¾" the first boys began to load their things onto a brilliant red locomotive. These vibrant youths were all brothers by the family name of Weasley. The hair comber was Bill, the eldest. He was in his final year of school, and not just any school; he belonged to Hogwarts, the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as did his brothers. There, a young witch or wizard, such as they were, would learn the fundamentals of magic, sorcery and their proper uses.

Charlie took his tremendously polished broom, which was carefully wrapped, and kissed it as he loaded into the train's luggage compartment. He was Quidditch captain after all and didn't want anything to happen to his lucky Cleansweep 3. Charlie, now in his 6th year, had saved for months to buy his broom and hoped it would earn Gryffindor a victory. The third boy followed the others into the train ducking his head just as Bill did. This was Percy. He was a clever 13-year-old boy with a polished look to him. He considered himself the sane one of the family and took great pride in setting the others straight. Who knows, perhaps he could try out for Prefect of the school in a few years? The twins ran behind them and ducked into the train just as the whistle sounded. They huffed and puffed yet seemed so anxious for something that it didn't matter to them whether they could breathe or not. This silly pair was Fred and George, now attending their very first year at Hogwarts... who wouldn't be excited about that?

"Over here... I found a spot!" yelled Charlie as he entered a cabin.

Percy and Bill both entered and sat comfortably in their seats just as Charlie stared outside the window to see the countryside begin to go by. Bill looked across from him into the vacant seat of the four-place cabin. He sighed as he began to calmly doze off but was harshly awoken by two very high-pitched voices.

"Well, isn't that nice of you!" shouted George as he poked his head in.

"Yeah, forget about us _dear_ brothers?" said Fred, equally squeezing through.

"What are you talking about... we saved you a spot," said Bill with a smirk.

"It would do you all good to remember that Fred and I am not the same person," said George with a pout.

"Sorry... my mistake!" laughed Bill.

The twins kept looking at each other as if to determine who would take the seat. Percy just kept to himself and was very well used to his siblings' antics. Finally, after 5 rounds of rock-paper-scissors, George took the seat, as Fred grumpily remained standing.

"So... you think they'll let us play Quidditch Charlie? George and I will be invincible with you as the seeker!" said Fred from his lonely standing position.

"Sorry, there's a rule, first years can't play,"

"Why NOT?" shouted George

"Because it's part of the rules. Ask Bill, maybe he could bend them for you," said Charlie playfully.

"I'm only Head-boy not the Headmaster," said Bill smiling.

"I think it's my turn now George. Get up!" ordered Fred.

"Why? I'm happy here!" said George contently moving around in his seat.

Fred was ready to grab his brother and lift him up when Percy broke his silence and said something that no one really expected.

I don't think any of you should sit down," he began. "We all know for whom Bill originally saved the seat for, right Charlie?"

"That's right! A certain Ravenclaw head-girl no less," added Charlie.

"What?" said the twins in unison, as they were both standing, hands gripped onto each other's shirts.

"Come on!" sighed Bill exasperatedly.

The twins looked like they had just won the lottery. They gazed at one another and then back at Bill who decided the cabin walls seemed far more interesting then anything else. The 11-years-olds exploded with smiles as they leaned over to look at Bill, and then back at each other.

"Oh... so Bill has a girlfriend!" said Fred in a mocking tone.

"And Head-girl too!" said the other.

"Imagine the couple George? I'll be they look so perfect together! How about an imitation?"

"Good idea! I'll be B-"

"No! I'm Bill this time, I was the girl the last time remember?"

"Ok, ok... Then I'll be the girl," replied George.

They then moved away as Bill covered his face with his hand in total embarrassment. George clasped together his hands and threw them next to his face, looking like a wistful maiden. Fred took a deep breath and puffed up his chest while extending his neck as much as he could. Percy and Charlie were getting a real kick out of it as the twins began their show. Bill didn't dare watch but could hear everything crystal clearly.

"Oh, look! It's Bill! He's so handsome and I'm going out with him! I must be the luckiest girl alive!" said George in a very squeaky, girly voice.

"Yes, you are. Now tell me how marvelous I am!" answered Fred in a deep voice trying desperately not to laugh.

"Oh... well, you're smart, and cool, and funny... well, you're just so darn handsome too! I think you're too much for me to handle!" answered George, throwing a dainty arm over his head while sighing.

"Yes... well, although I know how handsome I am, I must admit, that those twins brothers of mine will be even better... but enough about anyone else except me..." said Fred.

Bill kept shaking his head from left to right in a disapproving way but still grinned. No matter how much he tried, Bill couldn't wipe off that smile. He then stood up and assaulted the twins.

"Oh! You're both dead!" he said as he stood up to grab either boy, laughing.

The twins laughed as well but knew better then to stay put. They dashed out of the cabin and began a little run along the thin walkway in the train. However, this didn't stop Bill from chasing the boys all the way to the end. As they began their route down, they bumped into a witch with black hair in a bun but didn't stop to excuse themselves. They nearly knocked off her glasses as they passed, but she didn't seem to mind at all. She even smiled slightly as her cheeks blushed a rosy pink. She entered her cabin and sat down comfortably looking at the floor. She wasn't alone however; two older girls than her were talking raptly about the up-coming year.

"Bella, are you ok?" asked the girl next to her.

"I'm... I'm ok Sandra..." said Bella timidly pushing her oval glasses back into place.

Sandra looked at Bella with a perplexed stare but the other girl just grinned. Sandra was a pretty 7th year Ravenclaw with wildly curly brown hair and sky blue eyes. She was quite thin but was pretty fit. She had a rather snobbish nose and a brilliant smile which made most people around notice her honestly and kindness. Unlike the Bella, Sandra was not yet dressed in her Ravenclaw robes and would only wait until the last moment to do so cause she was very fond of her wardrobe which was all her own style.

"I suppose you met up with "him" didn't you? That's the only thing that can make "4th year" get so shy," said the other girl. "I order you to no longer like this boy! He belongs to the head-girl!" she said royally.

"Oh stop it Winter! If you're referring to Bill Weasley he doesn't belong to me at all! I don't like him like that and will you ever stop calling Bella by her year?" Sandra then calmed down and grinned, "When will you ever get over the fact that I'm head-girl? Jealous are we?"

"Jealous? Moi? Never! I'm just having fun with "4th year","

Bella looked up disgruntled. Ever since she had known Winter Wilcox she had always called her by her year. Bella never dared to speak her mind about it cause Winter was Sandra's best friend and didn't want to get her involved in anything. Bella looked up to Sandra and didn't want to ever get her upset. Winter Wilcox was not a Ravenclaw like her and Sandra. She was a seventh year student but belonged to the Slytherin house. She had very straight and long brown hair and was also quite pretty. But if there was one thing that made her stand out, it was her eyes; with one brown eye and the other, a very cat like yellow, it wasn't easy to loose her in a crowd. Not that her personality didn't make her stick out...

"I just think you're being stupid about all this. It was all a buzz in the school last year how much he liked you and now that I got the news he's head boy, it should be a perfect match" said Winter.

"Well, I don't like him ok? Not like that. Besides, Bella has her eye on him, right Bella?" said Sandra with a smile.

Bella just looked at the floor. She hated herself for being so transparent with her feelings but what chance would she ever have against Sandra? Bill was on his last year, she knew that, and there was no doubt that he would make his move for her now. As the train raced against time, drawing nearer and nearer to Hogwarts, the girls continued to talk about the up-coming activities; namely the 7th year's secret Graduation Ball. What made this Ball such a secret was not the fact that others didn't know about it, but it's location. Unless you were invited and lead by a graduate then it was quite impossible to find. Many younger years had tried and failed, eventually walking around Hogsmeade in the dead of night. The charm that guarded the location would always make them end-up there in the end.

The train whistled and stopped right at the Hogsmeade station just as the pale moon arose to meet with the sky. The Weasleys had all stumbled out of the train and gave a nice pep talk to the twins as a large man came to collect the first years.

"Now, listen... don't do anything stupid on the walk!" scowled Percy.

"Come on Percy, have more faith in them... just don't blow anything up!" said Charlie.

"And don't hurt anyone! It's a nice walk, really... We'll meet you at the castle," added Bill.

"And I thought our brothers believed in us..." said Fred.

"Shame, shame, dear brothers!" said George while nodding his head grimly.

The twins ran off laughing as the others headed towards the horseless carriages. Before Bill entered he looked up at the sky solemnly and inhaled deeply. "My last year..." he thought. "I better make the most of it," Bella was standing a few feet away looking at him dreamily until she was urged to enter her own carriage by Sandra who didn't notice Bella's object of admiration. The ride was nice and the night fresh and cool, early sign signs of a good autumn. They all rode to the front doors of the school, entered and were greeted by a few of the Hogwarts ghosts.

"Hello Nick!" shouted the Weasleys.

"Hello!" he replied delighted.

"Nick, we've brought two more Weasleys with us this year!" said Charlie grinning.

"Two more? Heavens me, how many are you?"

"Seven actually... but it will be a bit until Ron and Ginny show up," said Percy.

"They should make a house just for your family! I don't know if Gryffindor can hold so many!" he said with a haunting laugh as he began to drift across the room.

"Well... It wouldn't surprise me if Fred and George ended up in Slytherin..." whispered Bill into Percy's ear as he laughed.

Suddenly a vivacious young girl came running up to the redheads. She was smiling brightly as she laced her arms around Charlie. She had long, straight; white-blonde hair tied in a French braid, huge hazel eyes that kind of set off her face, and tanned skin. She giggled wildly as Charlie smiled.

"Jaycee!" You surprised me!" he laughed.

"Oh I missed you so much Charlie!" said Jaycee cheerily.

"So...umm... How's our team looking this year?" he said I little nervously as the witch finally let go of him.

"Well, Oliver Wood is still staying keeper. He told me that he was training all summer to be sure he has ready for this season and even had some strategies," she then laughed musically. "I mean, the boy only came into the team last year and he's already trying to take your place as captain!"

"Might as well have it after I'm gone. A side from you, I don't think anyone else can get so excited about Quidditch,"

"No one can get more excited about Quidditch than you!" she said beaming, as Charlie looked right into her eyes.

Jaycee felt her heart suddenly skip a beat as she stared upon Charlie's freakily face. He had such a kind look to him that Jaycee had always seen, but this time felt different. His eyes shimmered in a way that Jaycee had never noticed before and felt herself become suddenly warm.

"Well..." began Charlie until there was a voice from the distance.

A woman with black hair and square glasses had called for everyone's attention. She then allowed the students to enter the Great Hall and wait patiently for the first years. Everyone began to walk into the room. Bella waved goodbye to the Grey Lady as she, as Nearly-Headless-Nick did, glided out of sight through a wall. Everyone sat down at their tables and waited for...

"Where are the ickle firsties? Don't tell me they're not here? Oh Poo!" shrieked a high pitch voice from above the students heads.

"Peeves! Now, please this is no time to-"

"McGonagall miss... Where are my new playmates?"

"Should I call the Baron on you like last year Peeves?" suddenly emanated a deep voice from the depths of the room.

Almost everyone turned around to see the headmaster, professor Dumbledore give Peeves a satisfied smile. The old, long bearded wizard lifted his want leisurely as the poltergeist looked completely horrified. Peeves then huffed and flew under the Hufflepuff's table all the while slapping their feet and causing them to jump and flinch. The rude slapping ended as Peeves vanished.

"Honestly! Always making a fuss!" said a third year Ravenclaw with curly hair.

"Don't mind it Penelope! Oh look! The first years are here!" said Belladona as the doors burst open with a good crowd of 11 year olds.

Leading the group was George and Fred who seemed to have made two new friends already. One had dreadlocks and an exited look to him and the other with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. They were laughing all the while they moved into the Hall but the other children behind them didn't look half as relaxed. They marched to the teacher's table where, the black haired witch, Professor McGonagall awaited them. Bill, Charlie and Percy gave each other worried looks as the twins took out a small brown bag from their robes and showed it to their new friends. The first years giggled maliciously as the witch brought in an old, patched hat made of cloth.

McGonagall placed the Hat on a stool and stood back so everyone could see the folds move and form a sort of mouth, it was then when it spoke:

"_Resting in my solemn stool,  
In the place where minds do grow,  
I reminisced over many moons  
The day my power began to glow...  
Remembering the days of old  
When good Godric came to me  
And said: "Old hat, undo your folds  
For this gift I bestow thee.  
We are old and warn as you  
But this spell I rightly cast  
And for each new student tis what you will do:  
Sort them as we did in the past.  
I Gryffindor, tell you to take  
The bravest and the strong,  
Lovely Rowena Ravenclaw  
Wants the wise in her house to belong,  
Dear, cheery Helga Hufflepuff  
Asks for students who work to endure,  
And for partner; Salazar Slytherin  
Wishes for those of magic; pure..."  
With their desires sown into me  
I stayed here and in their name,  
I will sort you all tonight, you see  
For me it's just a game.  
I see your virtues and your flaws.  
You will be in a house of four.  
Whither coils, talons, paws or claws,  
Hogwarts will open every door.  
So hurry and put me on your head  
Hair messy, strait or curled,  
For I, the Sorting Hat has lead,  
The grandest Wizards of the World!"_

The moment the Hat finished the song McGonagall began to call out the new students' names. They went through a long list until the boy with the dreadlocks was called.

"Lee Jordan" she said as he waved to the twins and the other boy.  
"Wish me luck!" he said.  
"Don't worry Lee. We'll be in the same house!" said George.  
"Yeah! Gryffindors! I know it!" said Fred.  
"How do you know you'll both be in Gryffindor?" asked the blonde boy.  
"Well, it's easy Johnny-boy-" began Fred until he was interrupted.  
"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the Sorting Hat as Lee Jordan ran to the table to the left.  
"We just know," he finished as he waved to Lee.

More students passed and soon the blonde boy heard his name being called: "Jonathan Scott" He marched up to the stool and sat down as the hat was placed on his head. "GRYFFINDOR" it cried almost instantly as the twins jumped with delight. The list was nearing its end and the twins began to snicker as they exchanged something with each other. Percy tried to see what it was but with no luck for their backs were turned against him. "Fred Weasley," said the witch and they both looked up... smiles spread across their faces. One of the twins urged the other to go ahead and he proceeded to sit on the stool. The moment he sat, there was a loud FARTING noise that emanated through out the hall.

"Sorry!" belted out the boy with his hand carefully tucked into his pocket and snickering quietly. "I guess, I should have gotten that out in the forest huh?"

The whole hall then burst with laughter as the three other brothers closed their eyes shamefully. Dumbledore himself chuckled, as a man with sallow skin seemed quite annoyed with the situation. All the while the professor was trying to regain her composure; the boy's eyes were wrenched up awaiting the sorting hat. The moment it was placed on to his head, it said out loud:

"Ah! A Weasley... But wait... which one is this? Fred did you say? This isn't Fred..."  
"Mr. Weasley!" said McGonagall eying him sternly.  
"I just wanted to know if it could tell the difference," said George with a wide grin.

The Hat then said: "Well, it doesn't really matter does it? GRYFFINDOR!"

George got up and smiled at Fred who went right up to the bench without even being announced. He sat quietly and looked at professor McGonagall with what could only be described at an innocently _evil_ smile. The witch took the Hat, all the while sighing, and placed it onto Fred's red head but something was wrong... it wouldn't go on! It seemed to slip upon the boy's head! She would place it in one angle; it fell. She would force in on but it would slide off the other way. It was like there was an invisible barrier preventing the teacher from placing the Hat on Fred's head. He then looked up at McGonagall and said:

"Sorry, I'm just really scared. Can you hold my hand?"  
"Excuse me?" said the witch confused.  
"I put some "Slip and Slide" gel in my hair cause I'm scared that I'll be the only one in my family not sorted into Gryffindor," he said as the students laughed.

Professor McGonagall was now getting quite peeved with the twins' attitudes and messed up Fred's hair and finally put the Hat on.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it repeated.

Professor McGonagall looked traumatized. She could only imagine what she would end up having to deal with. She would have to manage those boys for their entire time at Hogwarts because not only was she the Transfiguration teacher but the Gryffindor house teacher as well.

Fred joined George as they met up with their friends at the table. Jonathan was still in an uproar over the boys little performance. Lee gave Fred a high-five after praising him on wanting to hold McGonagall's hand. After Jonathan got over his laughing fit he began to tell them all about more ideas he had for pranks, when he suddenly felt an icy tingle on his shoulder. It was a hand; a transparent, weightless hand was resting right there. Bill suddenly frowned as he looked across the table.

"Peeves, I know what you're thinking! You heard Dumbledore! If he sees you..."  
"What a fuss BIG-HEAD-boy! This sounds very interesting to me so -"  
"I'll tell the Headmaster! Don't you try it!" he added menacingly.  
"Poor, BIG-HEAD-boy needs help to deal with ickle me? Fine! But I'll be seeing you four VERY soon..." said the poltergeist as he vanished into the wall.  
"What was that all about?" asked Lee.

Bill stopped frowning and looked at the curious 1st years nervously.

"Well -"  
"Peeves had made it clear last year that his antics didn't seem like enough anymore! He's wanted to recruit students to help him! Yeah right! They'd be expelled in under two seconds!" said Percy.  
"He's got a point! And you boys better not even think -"  
"Oh please Charlie! He looks stupid! He'd only slow us down," said George smiling.

The feast was soon at hand as everyone ate well and heartily! The sallow skinned man looked at the new Weasleys with still intrigued stares until professor Kettleburn, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, asked him to pass the rolls. Then, another pair of eyes met the man's gaze.

"Now, now, Severus. Don't tell me you've found new test subjects for your next potion?" said a woman with curly brown hair and green eyes.  
"No Moonfrey. I can just usually see troublemakers once they make their appearance..." he muttered.  
"They just wanted to have fun Snape but I suppose YOU wouldn't know cause you never did any childish tricks in your youth," she said smiling.

Severus Snape gave Moonfrey a hard look and said firmly: "I wasn't one of the troublemakers in those days," as he returned to his goblet. When most everyone was getting ready to leave Bella caught a glimpse of the Weasleys and their friends all heading for the Gryffindor tower, then something happened that made her tense up instantly. Bill had just turned his head and smiled. She remained perfectly still until she heard a voice echoed behind her.

"Hello!" Sandra waved as Bill waved back.

Bella closed her eyes in disappointment. She really thought he was looking her way. Bill then ran up to Charlie and Jaycee and vanished through the large doors of the Great Hall.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, I got a review (that I afterwards deleted) saying that I calculated their ages wrong and let me tell you that I'm right if I stand by the statement in Book 4 about Bill not returning to Hogwarts in 5 years... meaning that the last time he came MIGHT have been when he was still attending school. There are 2 hypotheses for Bill's age and I choose the younger one for this story. Here are my calculations for everyone to see so I don't get any more contradicting reviews. 

**Here's my PROOF:**

**BOOK 4 -** Bill says that he hasn't been to Hogwarts in 5 years...

**BOOK 3** - Percy Graduates

**BOOK 1** - Charlie AND BILL are out of school

**BOOK 1 -** the Twins were beaters the year before...

If Bill left Hogwarts **5 years ago** then in BOOK 4 he'd be 22 (17 **plus** 5: **_22 years old_**)

Charlie is _at least_ **7 years older than Ron**. Because he's NOT at school when Ron is, making him **18 _MINIMUM_** in the **1st BOOK** when Ron enters school at the age of 11. (18 **plus** 3: **_21_** in the 4th BOOK)

So Charlie is a **MINIMUM of 21** in BOOK 4 BUT BILL is the eldest at 22... so, **Charlie HAS to BE 21.**

Percy is 18 in BOOK 4...

So far we have:

Bill 22 - Charlie 21 - Percy 18

Next...

If the twins said that they were turning 17 in GoF, in a few months... Fred and George are therefore 16... (At the beginning of Book 4 making them in their 6th year) Now, we go backwards 5 years ago when Bill was last in school. (from Book 4)

BILL: **22 - 5: 17  
**Charlie: **21 - 5: 16  
**Percy: **18 - 5: 13**  
Fred and George: **16 - 5: 11**

This is all from the **4th BOOK** perspective of course. Just add 1 year to make it Book 5 to all their age: Bill: 23, Charlie: 22, Percy: 19, F&G: 17. If anyone is unclear about all of this, I will be happy to elaborate even more thoroughly in an email. I hope most of you got it though.

**REMEMBER:** THIS IS THE **SECOND** STORY OF THE NIGHTSHADE SERIES


	2. Getting Noticed

**A/N**: I'm back from Vacation and I've decided to update in everything!! It's a great welcome home present don't you think? Please read and review because you know I love it!!

**Disclaimer****: Beloved Bill… my version. Thanks for the inspiration J. K. Rowling! Yes, yes I know he and the Weasley are yours! *tear***

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter 2**

**"Getting Noticed"**

The prefects led out the first years after they told the remaining years the new passwords. Bella and Sandra headed out with Winter as she left a few of her chattering friends and admirers at the Slytherin table. Once they were reunited, the Ravenclaws decided to walk her to her common room. Winter was commenting to Sandra about Bill's smile, that she had somehow seen, and urging her to meet with him more often. Sandra sighed as they faced a plain stonewall at the other end of the castle. Winter bid them goodnight as she whispered: "Absolute Power". She didn't really care whether or not the two had heard her because it seemed ridiculous that they'd ever want to enter. The girls walked away quietly. Bella was still a bit discouraged by her invisibility when it came to Bill. Sandra noticed her mood and put her hand on her shoulder as they reached a large mirror at the end of a hall.

"Astral Flight" said Sandra.

Sandra's reflection transformed into a raven and the mirror opened wide to reveal the Ravenclaw common room. Bella always thought the common room looked it's best at night as the stars glittered though the widows framed with pretty, blue, silk drapes. Unlike what Bella had heard about the Gryffindor common room (which was also in a tower like Ravenclaw) they had a few balconies to perch on and Bella liked to sit there sometimes to think. Most of the furniture there was upholstered with navy velvet and had raven characteristics carved into the wooden ends like: raven heads and talons. A warm glowing fired would set the calmness of the elegant room as it made the many oak tables glisten. There were paintings and statues that decorated the place and a large set of bookshelves filled with different and interesting books. Most of the Ravenclaws preferred to places their schoolbooks there so they wouldn't be left looking around their things right before classes. So there was a shelf reserved for each year. 

Some people were already in the room, talking mostly about Fred and George's silliness. Sandra led Bella to a velvet sofa and told her to sit. She did so, confused and looked at her good friend shyly. 

"Now Bella, tell me what's up? You've been acting tense all day,"

"It's nothing really," she said 

"It's something… are you nervous about the Quidditch season?"

"No. Although most of the team is leaving –"

"Then, school?"

"No. That's not it,"

"It's Bill isn't it?" she said with certainty.

"Oh Sandra, please! It has nothing to do with him,"

"Ha! Bella, you really just have to be more assertive! If there's something, or someone you want then you should go for it! Don't be scared of what might happen!" she preached.

"But Bill doesn't know I exist. It's a bit odd when out of nowhere a person, let alone a fourth year, comes up to you and says something like: "Hello, I've noticed you around and I want to go out with you," He'd laugh at me or just call me "cute" and leave!" said Bella surfacing her fears to Sandra.

"Well, do something to make him notice you then. You're a Ravenclaw beater; I know you have that forcefulness! I see it all the time at the pitch,"

"That's not the same!" Bella said in a whisper.

"Well Bella, this time will be your time! You'll have your moment to shine!" declared Sandra as she got up. "Goodnight! I'm exhausted," she said as she went to the girls' dormitories.

Bella wasn't sure what she meant by "this time will be your time" or "your moment to shine" but one thing she was clear on was that Sandra had a point. She needed to make herself noticed… but how?

***

The following morning was started with a huge wake up call in the Gryffindor common room. The sound of numerous doors bursting open was heard throughout the tower. Most people looked utterly exhausted and irritated while others looked strangely excited. The first years ran down to the common room to see the Prefect and huddled around him. It seemed that he would be giving in extra pointers about the teachers and locations of the classrooms. Jonathan was rubbing his eyes impatiently as Lee, Fred and George followed with huge grins.

"Do you think he'll be showing us good stuff like secret passageways or haunted halls?" said Lee excited.

"I dunno, how many passages you reckon there are?" asked Jon rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Must be hundreds!" said Fred.

"Thousands!" said George.

"All right everyone! Let's get to it! We've got a good half hour before breakfast and there are just some things you need to know if you want to get off on the right track!" said a scruffy looking boy.

The twins walked away with their friends as Bill came down from his dormitory looking like a bit of a mess. Charlie was quite used to getting up early and was already waiting near one of the tables. Jaycee was sitting next to him looking at her wristwatch constantly.

"Where ARE they?" she muttered.

"Relax Jaycee, they'll be here," said Charlie looking about the room.

Suddenly two familiar heads were seen going in their direction. It was Percy and next to him, Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Keeper in his 3rd year. It appeared that they already were in good conversation by the time they made it to Charlie and Jaycee. Bill trudged along, hair tossed every which way, to his remaining family.

"Hello Oliver, it figures you'd be the first to show," said Charlie brightly.

"Oh? Well, where's the rest of the team?" he answered.

"I don't know.  But Jaycee told me you had _strategies for me? Why don't you tell me while we wait?"_

Oliver looked painfully embarrassed to tell anything to Charlie, he was even surprised that he had asked. Percy and Bill looked at each other discontented. They loved Quidditch but they knew that when Charlie began talking about it, it wouldn't stop until he was satisfied with what everyone had said. So, the other two decided to tear away from the group before it was too late.

"You know what Percy, I'm hungry. What about you?" casually suggested Bill.

"Yes!!! I mean… yeah, sure. I guess we should go to the Great Hall then. Well, goodbye. See you in class Oliver," said Percy but his voice couldn't be heard through the new conversation the group was having about improving their performance with the Chaser Quidditch maneuver called: "Hawkshead Attacking Formation".

Bill and Percy left that conversation behind them as they exited the common room. They walked down the halls as Bill looked like he was still recovering from sleeping days on end. His hair was still messy and he didn't even bother to fix his tie. Percy, though not really bothered by his brother's relaxed look, still wondered if anyone else would care that the Head-boy of one of the most famous and greatest Wizarding Schools of the nation was looking like a total bum. So he decided to tell Bill to straighten up a bit.

"Bill… you look a mess… what if- what your girlfriend showed up right now and you looked the way you do,"

"Perce, she's not my girlfriend… at least not yet," he winked.

But to his horror a familiar voice could be heard but a few feet away. Sandra was walking with small group of girls and looking as elegant as ever. Bella was walking with them but her mind seemed to be focused on other things for she never noticed Bill until Sandra had lead the group right to him. 

"Hello Bill how are you?" she smiled.

Looking a tad embarrassed, Bill tried as subtly as he could to fix himself up a bit by passing his hand through his fiery red hair and pulling a bit on his collar. Percy couldn't help but laugh as all six girls looked at him oddly… well, five perhaps. Percy then noticed Bella looking at him in a way that was far different from the others. Her cheeks were rosy and her expression looked almost frightened. He realized her gaze was set on Bill as he turned his head subtly. He looked back on her as they caught each other's stare. Bella quickly looked down. This boy had seen her transfixed on Bill.

"…Well, that's great! I hope you do," lingered the sound of Sandra's voice as Percy returned to his brother's situation.

"Well… I'll see you in double Charms," said Bill as the crowd followed Sandra into the Great Hall, Bella behind them.

Percy noticed that Bill's tie was secured now and his hair looked much less like a fiery bird's nest. Unknowing if he should comment on the girl, both boys slowly followed the path that they took to their table. There was barely anyone there and breakfast would be served in 5 minutes. From their seat they saw the twins slump over to their side. They looked like they were ready to fall asleep.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Bill.

"He's SOOOOO boring! That prefect had us walking around the school, looking at classrooms, giving us history lessons… I mean, the only interesting thing was the dungeons and the teacher was already there, he looked like a greasy BORE!" said Fred.

"Yeah. I mean, now I think we know every inch of this place… and all before breakfast. There's nothing left to explore," said George glumly.

"I'm sure you'll both find something," Bill replied.

"That's right you can't know _everything _about this school yet! I don't even think Dumbledore knows… Oh! Food!" said Percy as a plate of hash, eggs, bacon, buttered toast and orange juice magically appeared before them.

They began to eat. With their Wealsey appetites fuelling them like nuclear energy, they got through the first round rather quickly. Percy looked up and still noticed that strange Ravenclaw girl looking at Bill. What did she want with him? 

Meanwhile, as they sat, Bella was feeling rather attacked by Percy's staring. So she decided to stop. "What was the harm in looking?" she thought as she munched on her toast. Sandra meanwhile was talking to one of her friends as a familiar face crept over her shoulder. Some of the Ravenclaws simply turned around once this visitor spoke: "Yeah, yeah, turn your heads you buzzards," said Winter.

"Winter!" said Sandra disapprovingly.

"Well, if they want to act like that…" she said with an evil smirk.

"You know what they think about Slytherins. Well anyways, what's up?"

"You know my eyes don't fail me Sandra… I actually came to talk to fourth year," she said just as darkly.

Once Bella heard this, her head spun around to see Winter look straight at her with her spooky yellow eye. 

"I see you've found new prospects for yourself fourth year? It's about time you realized that you were going for the wrong Weasley,"

"Excuse me?" asked Bella.

"I can see everything fourth year. Just remember that!" she winked.

"New prospects? What are you going on about?" asked Sandra now totally intrigued.

"Well… I've just been seeing a little eye contact going on between the Gryffindor table and this one… but it has nothing to do with the Head-boy…"

Bella's face flushed! She had NEVER told anyone a side from Sandra that she fancied Bill! Winter just figured it out but kept it quiet as far as she knew. Now, her whole house would hear! 

"Really?" said Sandra with a wide smile. "Who Bella?"

"I already said it was another Weasley didn't I??"

"STOP IT WINTER!" shouted Bella. 

The whole table looked in Bella's direction. 

"Well? What are you looking at?" she said forcefully, still hot from her outburst.

Sandra was quite surprise with is but Winter looked overjoyed. Bella got back to eating her food and looked up shyly at Sandra to say: "She's wrong you know… There's definitely nothing happening between me and anyone," 

***

After two weeks Fred and George had made themselves known everywhere. Rumors were spreading like wildfire that they had joined in with Peeves and were responsible for the commotion in the girl's bathroom last Sunday. The elder Weasleys denied it because they knew that their rations of joke stuff must have been used up after first week. However the twins were resourceful so doubt still lingered in their minds. Classes were going along as they usually do. Percy had just started "Arithmancy" which was paired up with Ravenclaw, Charlie had begun rounding up the troops for their first Quidditch practice and Bill had begun his routine study habits in preparation for his N.E.W.T.s at the end of the year. Everyone seemed very busy so the twins felt sort of ignored, which was definitely a BIG mistake. 

"So... what do say about trying them next week?" said Fred.

"Yeah! And I know JUST where to do it!" answered George.

"Mates… what if we get caught? I mean, we'd be in big trouble! Everyone already thinks you guys are a problem, especially that Potions master… Snape," 

"Don't worry Lee! We're very good! We haven't pulled anything at this school yet so we're itching to try!" smiled George.

"Itching?? Ooh, how about itching powder in Moonfrey's robes the week after?" said Fred.

"No-no! Not Moonfrey! I like her! She appreciates a good joke!" said Jonathan.

"Yeah, you're right. When's our next Defense Against the Dark Arts class again?" said Fred.

"Tomorrow, but look, I want to go with you guys this week for the "you-know-what", mind if I come?" asked Jonathan eagerly

"Sure! You can help us plant the…"

"And what are you four up to?" asked voice in the background.

This voice belonged to Lakia Moonfrey, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She told the boys that hey should be getting to class soon because Professor McGonagall was having a bit of headache and wouldn't forgive so easily if they came late.

"Thanks for the tip Professor! You're my favorite teacher for a reason!" said Jonathan while everyone else looked at each other rather disgusted by Jon's attitude.

"Sure-sure… now run along then," she said smiling.

Lakia was a very pleasant, and obviously observant, woman to have noticed the boys' class books. She continued to walk to her class slowly as most students were entering the rooms. Everyone knew that Moonfrey always allowed herself to come in 10 minutes late to every class. This way, she'd be sure that by the time she got there, everyone would be in. As the boys scurried along the corridors they could see Percy heading for his classroom. They quickly waved "hello" and continued to dash towards Transfiguration class. Percy, turning his head, saw them and waved back being but a hallway away from his destination. However, be as it may, he should have seen where he was going… Before he could react there was a loud crash! Someone had just run into him, knocking all his things on the floor, including his glasses.

"Oh! Sorry!" said the girl who bumped into Percy searching very quickly for her things that equally lay on the floor.

"Fine, fine!" he said scrounging about.

Percy didn't have much time to talk but once he looked up to see just who this person was, he remained motionless as he saw that girl again. It was that same dark-haired girl who was looking at Bill on the first day of the sorting. He hadn't seen much of her since then but he remembered her ice blue eyes clearly. He didn't say a word as she was frantically looking on the floor for something.

"Oh! Oh there they are! Sorry about that! Got to go!" she said as she quickly stood up with a pair of glasses in her hands. She barely looked at Percy's face during the incident and ran towards the east wing.

Percy only moved once she was out of sight. He continued to pick up what was left on the floor and came upon a pair of glasses. However, these were not his. His were horn-rimmed but the same bronzish color. He gazed into one of the lenses to see nothing but a blur. Percy picked up an open book beside him with the name: "Belladona Nightshade" written in the cover.

"So… Belladona, I guess we'll meet again soon…" said Percy to himself as he got to class.

When Bella got to her "Care of Magical Creatures" class and settled her things, she began to search in her bag for her glasses and class book. She then noticed that the glasses she had in fact picked up, were not her own and saw that her book was missing. "Oh, that boy! I'll bet he has them… and I didn't even get a good look at his face!" she thought. She sighed of distress yet knew that all in all, things weren't that bad. She loved "Care of Magical Creatures" and was exceptionally good in class as was she in the following course of the morning: Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Kettleburn arrived shortly and slouched down on a chair next to a small corral that had, about 10 or so, kneazles in it. Kneazles were cat like creatures had flecked speckled fur, outsized ears and a tail like a lion's. A side from their appearances, they also held remarkable traits of intelligence and intuition. It was known that if one were lost in the company of the beast, the kneazle would lead its master back on a safe path. The small animals kept walking in the corral and looked inquisitively at the students. The teacher began to call for people's attention as the Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaws did so.

"Now everyone, today we have a treat. I've just been allowed to bring in these kneazles in to show to you all. As you know, a license is require for ownership of these fine animals and I've just been allowed a temporary one for the year to any student that can give me the most facts about them,"

Bella's eyes danced. She knew lots about magical animals. She raised her hand to nearly every question and got them all right. She even corrected the teacher every once and a while which didn't exactly bode too well with him but he knew she had earned her information by studying a lot and was very bright. So, as class went on, Bella got her kneazle ( a grayish one ) and would be allowed to take it with her next week.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N**: If you want more please review!!!!


	3. Playing Rough

**A/N: **Hello everyone! I'm posting again! The reason why I'm doing this so slowly is so that Nightshades and Moonlight (part one of this series) gets ahead of this story! So expect the posts for the story to be widely spread out! Unless Nightshades and Moonlight gets more reviews! ;)****

**Disclaimer: **Oh where, oh where have the copyrights gone? Oh where, oh where can they be? They're in J.K.R's hands and not in my own! They don't belong to me!****

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Chapter 3**

**"Playing Rough"**

Getting through 'Defense Against the Dark Arts' was a bit harder then Bella expected. She couldn't read her textbook properly without holding it about three feet away. After a while Moonfrey dismissed the class and Bella would start in her mission to find the boy she had bumped into that morning but how could she find someone she didn't see? She had heard his voice and knew it was a boy, so that was sadly her only lead. Meanwhile Percy seemed more vigilant that ever. He looked around for the black haired witch nearly everywhere and when lunch finally came, both Bill and Charlie were getting suspicious. 

"Come on now, tell us who you're looking for?" said Charlie.

"I told you before, I bumped into a girl and she dropped her things on the floor. I just want to give them back," said Percy still scanning the surroundings.

"I don't know… you look like you want to find this girl for more reasons than giving her back her things! Do you have a secret girlfriend you're not telling us about Percy?" questioned Bill with a grin.

"I told you –" began Percy until he saw Bella walk along the corridor the far end and disappear near the staircase of the west tower. "Got to go!!" he added as he dashed off!

Bella was walking quite calmly with a load of blue robes, and a bat under her arm. Percy continued to run along but slowed down as she came into view. He straitened himself up a bit and even fixed his hair that was a bit messy, walked up to the girl and spoke.

"H-h-hello," Percy found himself stutter.

"Hmm? Oh, hello," she said quietly as she recognized who it was.

"You – you dropped your glasses this morning and, err – here's your book," he said quickly. Percy didn't understand why he felt so nervous.

"Oh! It was you? I - I'm sorry!"

"Don't think anything of it," he said quickly again.

"Thank you. I guess these are yours then," she said taking out Percy's glasses.

"And," he said as he reached into his bag. "These are yours,"

"Thanks," she answered unsettled.

"Well…" said Percy, "Now that…"

Percy stopped talking. He realized that he was totally ignoring his real reasons for wanting to talk to this girl so much. He had wanted to interrogate her on Bill. He wanted to know WHY she was looking at him so much and what she wanted with him. It was only this thought that brought him back to reality and let the strange nervousness vanish. 

"Say, I want to ask you, what is it you want with Bill?"

"Bill?!" she said with a shudder.

"Yes, my brother? Why do you keep staring at him like that?"

"I – I -" she said as her face turn as red as Percy's hair. "I've got to go! Sorry about leaving so suddenly! I have practice soon! We'll talk later ok? What was your name again?"

"Percy," he said frowning.

"Right – Percy! Well, Percy I'll see you later!" she answered chokingly as she ran across the hall and towards the gates that lead to the Quidditch pitch.

As Bella stepped out of the castle she felt queasier then she ever had in her life. That boy… That boy probably knew what was going on. And this wasn't just any boy in school that Bill could have easily never met in the halls! No, it was Bill's brother! One of the very people he would be seeing everyday! One of the people that could let it slip that she liked to stare at Bill and he would obviously figure out the rest! How totally embarrassing! Had she really gotten so bad that Bill's own brother would notice her? As she made her way to the pitch these thoughts continually ran in her mind until awoken by a 2nd year shouting and jumping with joy.

"I made it! I made it!" said the young boy as he leapt into the air.

She was already at the pitch and she didn't even realize it. The boy was jumping in a group of older people, all draped in blue and bronze. Bella quickly took off her black school robes and put on her blue ones all the while walking. It seemed that her walk, which seemed so short to her, had actually taken her longer then she expected. She was supposed to be there early during the recruiting. The Ravenclaw Quidditch team was composed of mostly 6th and 7th year and she had happened to be one of the youngest players. However, there was a vacancy for a chaser and it seemed that this boy had just made the team.****

"There you are Bella!" said a Ravenclaw boy who was obviously the captain. 

"Sorry I'm late… I ran into… err… setbacks," she said trying to force a smile.

"It's ok. Well, let me introduce you to Roger Davies, our new chaser," said the captain as Roger waved enthusiastically.

Bella smiled but looked around. For a try-out, it seemed that there was no one around. She suspected that Davies' run didn't take longer than a few minutes… considering he had no competition and that he had gotten the spot. However she knew her captain better than that, Andrew Miller wasn't just going to let anyone get into the team without a good look at what they could do. 

"This was far shorter than expected. I guess we could use the rest of the time to practice a bit and then head off to lunch," said Andrew.

"Yeah!" said the rest of the famished team.

"But… you told me just to bring my bat… the brooms?"

"That's one of the good things about being captain Bella, all broom access," said Andrew he tossed a mesh of his dirty blonde hair out of his eyes 

Another Ravenclaw player groaned silently in the background arms crossed. His expression was contorted in a way that seemed almost painful. Bella gave him a quick glance then looked away.

In moments, Miller had gotten out of the storage area of the changing room with extra brooms and the whole team mounted up. He had made a second trip to get the balls, however they were missing.  Miller returned utterly confused and mounted the last broom on the floor and flew up to see his team. 

"Strange… The balls are gone. Any clue to –" he began until suddenly he could see in the distance an outbreak of deep red. 

Bella turned around to see the Gryffindor Quidditch team flying in from atop. Miller looked somewhat upset and flew in to confront his opposite. Charlie was hailing for everyone to come around him as the Ravenclaw captain stood out like a speck of blue paint. She couldn't discern much from the crowd but if there's one thing Bella did notice it was that that captain, whom she new to be Charlie, had the wooden box that had all their Quidditch balls. Bella also noticed a girl walking into the pitch on foot and placed herself right in the middle.

"Weasley? Why are you here? This is our time on the pitch," he said

"I know Miller, but I heard that only one player came to the try-out… I figured that-"

"Come Weasley. It's still our time on the pitch,"

"But… well, how about a friendly game then? PLEASE!"

"Weasley! You've had your practice already,"

"Come on Miller… just 1 pre-game? Let's make this year's house cup run a real competition! You know that it's either yours or mine," he said winking.

"That's true, just because Slytherin has to deal with loads of novices and Hufflepuff still hasn't found a decent captain,"

"So come on, for old time's sake, you're gone after this year and I want this to be a real challenge!" said Charlie now excited.

"You're crazy Weasley you know that?" he said following with a laugh. "Ok, you win. I'll tell everyone else and this is a good chance to test our new chaser too. See you in a few minutes," he added as she flew back to the blue crowd.

When Andrew returned with the news Bella got very nervous. Bella had never had so much contact with the Weasley family in one day. What if that Percy boy told Charlie about what he knew? What if he'd take this opportunity to interrogate her somehow? Sure, she had been playing against Charlie for the last 3 years but never did she really talk to him. She had no idea what he was really like or if he would ram her with questions and a friendly game seemed very odd to her. What did that mean exactly? If there was one thing Bella knew, it was that when she got into her Beater "State of Mind" she was anything but friendly. 

Everyone got into position in the middle of the pitch. They only had until the end of lunch to play and for the Ravenclaws, the sooner they ended this match, the better. Charlie descended and gave the Quidditch box to the girl. Both captains were soon in their seeker position. Bella gripped her bat tightly…

"Ok, Jaycee! Let them go!" shouted Charlie.

"Ok! Snitch up!" she said as the snitch was released. "Bludgers out!" she yelled as the black rock like bludgers zoomed to each side. "Game START!" the Quaffle was released!

A mixture of blue and red invaded all spaces at once. Bella cracked her knuckles as she held her bat under her arm. As a beater, she usually had no mercy. Her time on the pitch was the only time she could just cut loose, let her shyness fade and become a whole different person. SMACK! 

"First bludger of the year!" she said as she twirled her bat with delight. 

"First lucky hit you mean! Lucky you didn't hit any Ravenclaws this time!" sounded a voice from the distance.

Bella looked up and saw Oliver Wood who had a smirk spread across his face. Bella growled. She had totally forgotten about him! Wood had made fun of her performance last year when she accidentally sent a Bludger into her own chaser. The boy kept looking at her with an evil grin but Bella answered back with something different. "SMACK" a Bludger was sent his way at a furious speed. He dodged it but looked at her angrily, that last hit could have knocked him out. "SWOOP" went the Quaffle as Roger Davies proved to be an excellent player after all! Wood was upset and Bella was sticking out her tongue… it seemed that they wouldn't be getting along any better this year then the last.

Meanwhile, Charlie and Andrew were flying so fast that it looked like their robes were going to rip off. Twisting and turning they went, whether upside down, backwards or in tight circles the two were head-to-head. Charlie's skill was really impressive. His flying was very coordinated and he never lost sight of the snitch once it met his glance. 

Bella, as she continually swooped around 'beating' left to right, saw that Charlie had no interest in her at all. She even sent a bludger towards him and he simply dodged it without looking at her. This was a good sign and she could finally concentrate on the match fully. Time went by very quickly and before they knew it lunch was nearly over, everyone one playing didn't seem to notice this however. Jaycee was raptly watching the match on the ground, counting the points in her head. She didn't even notice forest green robes pass by her until the wearer spoke.

"Now everyone, that's enough! It will be time for classes soon so I suggest you end this now," said Professor McGonagall.

Everyone stopped moving with the exception of Andrew and Charlie who had to catch the snitch anyways. After Charlie had his hands proudly gripped onto the golden ball, all the players flew down to land… well, almost everyone…

As the teams descended, Bella had the opportunity to hit one of the remaining bludgers back towards the ground so it could be caught. She decided that she was going to do the same to the other one and had remained in mid-air. She then noticed that Oliver Wood was still flying as well. He was apparently taking the time to look for it himself. Bella was curious as to why he would help her but figured that she need to be on the look out for the remaining, black, zooming ball then the loud mouth Gryffindor Keeper. 

"Hey, four-eyes! It's coming your way!" he yelled suddenly as the Bludger zoomed inches away from her head.

"Four-eyes!" she repeated frustrated, quickly glancing behind her to see how far it flew.

"Oh? Did I offend you? I mean, nerd-ball!" he said, still bitter from the bludger she sent him earlier.

"WHAT?!"

"I guess your eye sight isn't the only thing wrong with you huh? Your hearing's going too!"

"Both are good enough to take you on Wood!" she said as she removed her glasses and secured them in her pocket.

Bella could hear the buzz of the bludger behind her and decided to try a new move that would definitely make a lasting impression on Wood. Forgetting anyone was there, she hurled herself in a backwards position and hit the bludger with the momentum of her swing and body motion. The black ball suddenly gained five times its normal speed and force and flew with this extra thrust right into Oliver Wood. "SMASH"! The boy got the direct hit and fell off his broom.

"Miss Nightshade!!" shouted Professor McGonagall angrily from the floor. "What in heaven's name are you doing!?"

"I… well…" she was trapped. She lost her temper and now she wasn't getting away with this one.

The rest of the Gryffindor team huddled around Oliver to see if he was all right as the teacher ordered Bella to land immediately. The Ravenclaw team looked very nervous. Sure Bella played rough but she was their best Beater. What if she couldn't play anymore? 

"That was crude and immature of you! I never thought that a young lady like you could be so… so…" the professor was at a loss for words as she looked at Oliver, he was knocked out. "10 points from Ravenclaw!! And you will be serving detention next week for this travesty!" she said as she huffed away with the Gryffindor team, trying to carry Oliver to the hospital wing.

***

Well, things didn't seem to be looking up at all. Bella was shakier then she ever had been. With Percy and Detention on her mind, nothing seemed to cheer her up until she managed to meet up with one of her fears face-to-face. After the end of the day she was walking up to her common room with Sandra as Percy caught up to them.

"Hey!" yelled Percy from far.

"Oh, hi Percy," said Sandra happily.

"Hi Sandra. Err – Can I talk to Belladona for a bit?"

"Oh, you two know each other?" asked Sandra.

"W-we met today," she said nervously, _"Wonderful. What next?" _she thought.

"Oh! Wait! Didn't Winter say something about anoth-"

"Sandra!!! Don't you dare repeat it!"

"Ok, ok! I guess knocking out that keeper has made you rowdy Miss Nightshade?" she said smiling.

"Oh! Is Wood alright?" Bella asked Percy.

"Yes, his pride is still bruised but a side from that he's ok. So… can I talk to you Belladona?"

_"Well, he's memorized my name, that's nice_," she thought sarcastically as she told Sandra she'd be back later.

Sandra couldn't help but smile and give her a wink. Bella sighed, why was everyone getting the wrong idea? She walked silently with him until he stopped. She was curious as to why he told her friend he wanted to talk to her yet wasn't talking at all. He finally turned around and looked right at her. It was very uncomfortable. 

"Belladona-"

"You can just call me Bella if you want. It's shorter,"

"Oh. Ok. Bella… I want to know what you want with Bill. I don't know why but it's driving me crazy,"

Bella blushed a deep red as Percy spoke. Did she really want to reveal her deepest secret to the very person that might sabotage it all? Percy kept looking at her as if he was holding her hostage. She felt the pressure of his gaze bore into her until she couldn't stand it anymore.

"I… I… I like Bill," she said while closing her eyes.

"That's it?" said Percy.

"What do you mean that it??" said Bella furious. "How would you feel if someone made you tell them that you liked a person that you couldn't possibly be with huh?" she said moving her face closer to Percy's until their noses nearly touched.

Percy moved back in surprise and alarm.

"Sorry! I just thought it was something more than that. I didn't mean to make you mad,"

"I… I'm sorry. I just keep loosing my temper today," she said returning to her timid self.

"And why are you saying that you can't be with him?"

"What? Percy, look at me! I'm – I'm so… plain. I have nothing to offer PLUS he's in 7th year and I'm just a 4th year and well… I've never even talked to him before," she said shamefully.

"But, you're pretty and -" Percy tensed up! Did he just say that?

"Thanks but pity compliments will get me nowhere," she with a bit of a laugh.

"Well, what I meant was: It's not impossible. You're not a hag," he said looking to his side. 

"I feel like one sometimes but that's enough I think. I'm sorry you're disappointed that you discovered that all I had was a crush," she said with a grin.

Percy couldn't help but smile too. She was nice. She wasn't some freak chasing after Bill for some abnormally strange reason. He liked her and he found out that he like the way she laughed too. 

"How embarrassing…" she sighed.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, that Bill's own brother found me out. Please don't tell him Percy. If you do then -" said Bella as she grabbed his hand.

"I-I-I won't," he said nervously.

"Thank you,"

The rest of the week went on and Bella found out that knowing Percy wasn't such a bad thing at all. He was nice, that was true, but he also had tons of fun stories to tell her about Bill. Things she might never had known if it wasn't for Percy. Bill wasn't the only thing they talk about either; she enjoyed talking to him about her favorite classes: DADA and Care of Magical Creatures, of which she told him about the Kneazle. Percy was very impressed and glad he decided to meddle in his brother's affairs. He was even happier that he didn't decide to tell him about her at all. He'd have a new friend all to himself this way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** Review this and N&M too! Look for Part one in my Profile!!!


	4. Detention

A/N: Okay, this chapter isn't very long but It's a personal favorite of mine. ^^ I hope you enjoy it. It explains in my way how HP history was made! See you! 

****

**Disclaimer**: To write or not to write…. I'd rather write, even if it's not mine. ^^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 4 

**"Detention"**

Things continued to progress slowly but surely and before anyone noticed, another week had gone by. For Bella this wasn't the best news. Although she would be getting her Kneazle anytime now she also had to look forward to Detention with the caretaker: Filch. Little did she know that three little adventurers would soon be keeping her far more entertained then she had ever expected…

"Hey, why are you putting it there?" asked Jonathan as the twins began to fiddle with a strange… and smelly contraption.

"Because in here it would spread the furthest!" said Fred and he unloaded another one and handed it to George.

"These babies will definitely make our presence known!" said George with a snicker.

It was late and mostly everyone had gone to bed but not these three first year Gryffindors. They were planning something very interesting indeed. As they put the last Dung-bomb into place the trio of mischief-makers ran across the hall and looked at each other proudly. 

"The caretaker's going to have a fit!" said Jonathan trying not to make a noise.

"Yeah! We arranged it so it explodes on our command! We just have to point our wands and BOOM!" explained Fred.

"But we're going to be waiting for Filch or his cat to come by! Nasty chap he is!" said George.

Filch was in fact busy telling Bella what she would be doing in detention. The girl felt like he was reading her rights more then anything else. She sat on a desk in an empty classroom as the dirty, haggard; old man told her that she had to clean the all classrooms of the 4th floor. Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, sat happily next to Filch as he belted out every order. It then looked around and sprinted towards the door as the man continued to describe how Bella should be cleaning. Poor Mrs. Norris… she never knew what hit her!

***

"Quiet! I think I hear something," hushed George.

Indeed he did but they noise they heard was not what they expected. From over their heads came a high-pitched cackle and strange gust of wind. Then, they saw only what could be the most devastating sight that could befall them on a night like this. Peeves the poltergeist had seen them and was approaching them with a wide grin and curious eyes.

"It's my friends from the Great Hall! What are you planning now?" he shrieked.

"Shut up! Everyone will hear you!" said Jonathan angrily.

"Hehe! I smell the sweet stench of trouble in the air! Let me help! Let me help!!" he bellowed.

"No! Away with you!" ordered Fred afraid that Filch might hear him.

"Hahaha! No my ickle firsty friends!! You will let me have some fun too! Fun-fun-fun!" said Filch as he picked up Jonathan by the arms and swung him in the air.

"No!!! Put him down!" cried both the twins.

But it was too late! Peeves had become invisible and floated away with the poor boy hanging into thin air like a puppet on a string. George was about to run after him when Fred held him back.

"No… He'll be ok. He can deal with that poor excuse for a phantom! We can't run off and leave the dung-bombs in the corridor!"

"But… Ah, I guess you're right. Hey look!" said George as his expression change dramatically.

Mrs. Norris was walking around and went up near the smelly objects. The twins grinned and pointed their wands at the dung-bombs they had set. Making sure they were out of harm's way they took deep breaths and…

**BOOM** Went an explosion in the corridor. Both Filch and Bella stared at the open door and suddenly came a terrible sounding shriek! It was a cat's screech! Filches eyes doubled in size as he let out a scream.

"NO!!!" he cried as he rushed out of the classroom and headed downstairs, Bella close behind.

It was quite a scene! The dung-bombs had done their work. The corridor was covered in dung with Mrs. Norris at the very center. She was covered head to tail with the smelly substance and had some patches of fur floating about her; she strangely looked like a sickly French poodle. Filch was nearly in tears as he watched his cat shake. Bella only glance at the mess and said:

"Oh! Disgusting!" and held her nose but did smile just a bit when she saw Mrs. Norris.

Filch was about to run over to his poor bewildered beast until he noticed a pair of voices chuckling near a corner. His eyes flaming, he ran over towards the sound and saw the twins, both on the floor, tears trickling down their cheeks, their hands clenched to their stomachs. Bella took out her wand, cleaned up most of the mess and ran to the caretaker's side to see just whom the culprit was. Her eyes blinking, she saw Filch grab the two, still hysterical twins by their collars and begin to drag them to his office. He didn't look very happy…

"It's like they're all following me around," thought Bella as she noticed the flaming red hair. She wondered if she should just escape. Filch would have more then his hands full with that pair. As she began to walk back to the classroom where she had left her favorite bag she heard strange noises coming from the other end of the corridor. With nothing better to do, Bella followed the sound.

Meanwhile Filch had brought his two prisoners into a nasty part of the castle that the twins had never seen before. He made them sit down in two chairs in a dingy room while looked at them furiously from behind a table.

"I will have your heads for this!!" he began to shout.

"Oh come on now, don't you –" began Fred.

"I don't want to hear it!! If I could, I would have you both skinned and disemboweled! I'd have you chained by your earlobes to the ceiling! I'd have –"

"I guess this means we have detention doesn't it?" said George with a laugh beginning to form with his mouth.

"DETENTION? Oh, you'll have the worst detention I'll be able to think of!" he yelled.

As the man shouted, Fred held his head while leaning on the arm of the chair. He stared at the room and looked at the hanging chains, the strange torturing tools and finally stopped when he spotted a filing cabinet. He gazed at the different labels and noticed one drawer has the words: "Confiscated and Highly Dangerous" written. Filch had left the table to get some parchment in a cabinet at the other end of the room to write up their detentions. Fred sat up straight and poked George in the ribs. The boy turned his head questioning what he wanted. 

"Hey, look over there," said Fred.

"Oooh, interesting but how do we get to it without him knowing?" he whispered.

"Well, have you got anymore dung-bombs left?" 

"Oh… yes, I've got a few left. Ok… so you go for the goods and I'll distract this old fart," said George smiling.

"That's just what I was thinking!" said Fred making himself ready.

Filch returned to the table and promptly put the roll of parchment on it. He began to scribble down hard and wrote: "Detention Slip" as a header. He was about to demand that the boys tell him their names when Fred and George winked at the same time and yet another BOOM resounded. George had thrown the dung-bomb right at Filch's face and he ran around madly trying to wipe the gunk off. Fred then dashed to the cabinet and grabbed what ever he could. To his surprise the only thing he could manage to find was a piece of parchment. "Better then nothing!" he said quickly and stuffed it in his robes. They both then streaked to the door as fast as their legs could carry them leaving Filch totally confused and utterly infuriated.

As the boys made their escape they looked about for any signs of that stupid cat. True Filch was 'occupied' at the moment but that cat might as well be him. They headed around the corner and up the stairs. Once there, they heard a high pitched shriek and what sounded almost like a balloon letting out all its air at once. When they saw what it was, they found Jonathan and Belladona looking up at the ceiling. Confused as to why there was another student up so late they calmly walked over to them. 

"What was that?" asked George.

"Who are you?" asked Fred.

"Oh, you should have seen it! This girl here, her name's Belladona, she helped me turn Peeves into a giant, transparent balloon! It was hilarious!" said Jonathan with a smile. "She did this charm… what was it?" 

"_Gonfilius__,"_ said Bella smiling. "I can't stand the thing as much as I can't stand Filch! Oh! Why are you both still here? I saw Filch snatch you both and drag you to his office. Why are you out so early?" questioned Bella.

"Oh… well, let's just say there was a little accident," said Fred.

"I think we should leave. We better get out of here while we can," said George.

The others nodded their heads in agreement and headed towards their common rooms. They all knew that Filch wouldn't be able to trace them until morning. Bella waved goodbye to Jonathan and the twins and left for her common room hoping that the boy's shenanigans had made the man forget completely about her. The first years however, had different things to think of.

"What is it? It doesn't look very dangerous to me," said Jonathan.

"We don't know yet. Give us some time to figure this out. Frankly, I'm just glad we got out of that one. We'll have to lay low until Filch forgets our faces," said George.

"Ha, he'll forget your faces alright but there's no way he will forget your hair!"

"Well, it doesn't matter! Let's just go to bed! We'll see what this little beauty can do later!" added Fred as they went to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N**: I ask again to PLEASE read Nightshades and Moonlight first. It's really where this entire story came from! Bye-bye!


	5. The Enemy

**Chapter 5**

"**The enemy"**

Much to Bella's disappointment, her absence had cost her another detention but this time she wasn't alone: very soon the twins were called in to serve the same fate. Bella had gone out to the grounds to meet up with Percy to help him with a 'Defense against the Dark Arts' essay he wasn't too sure about. When they met, they had taken out their books and studied out in the open air. It was a very nice day and Percy had inquired whether the rumor he had heard about his diabolical brothers was true. Bella confirmed it. He put his hand on his forehead in disappointment.

"Quite the mischief-makers those brothers of yours," said Bella pointing out the counter-curse for a twitching jinx.

"They're a bit loony if you ask me. They're getting a horrible start on school," he said as he lay on the grass.

"How's your Rune Reading class doing? Are you still having trouble?"

"Just a little, I always forget the accents when reading the symbols out loud. I wish you had taken that class then you could have helped me," he said his hands behind his head while he lounged.

"Well, I have a friend that could help. She's really good in that class," said Bella looking at the sky.

"Eh... No thanks, I'll manage,"

As they spoke unworriedly, the sound of crunching grass could be heard. Bella was still looking up when she heard a voice that made her heart go straight into her throat, her eyes widen and her breathing stop.

"Hey Percy, there you are! I've been looking for you. Listen, I was wondering if you'd want to come with Charlie and me to Hogsmeade. You're old enough to go now and the first visit is in two weeks," said Bill.

Bella's face had become so red she was sure that she matched Charlie's Quidditch robes. Bill turned his head to look at Bella and the moment he did, she scurried to the nearest book and buried her face in it. He smiled slightly and turned his attention to Percy.

"Well, how about it?" Bill asked again.

"Sure..." he said nonchalantly.

"Good. Say, Perce, can you spare a moment alone with me? There's something important I want to ask you,"

"Does it have to be now?" asked Percy not wanting to leave Bella alone.

"I just want to tell you something personal, it will only be a second," said Bill smiling and nodding to him to move to a side.

Percy frowned but got up. He walked well out of earshot of Bella as Bill put a hand on Percy's shoulder and smiled at his younger brother.

"I can't believe you! You could have at least told your eldest brother about her,"

"What?" asked Percy.

"I can't believe you have a girlfriend! Congratulations Percy! From the little I saw, she was very pretty!"

"WHAT? No-no! You've got it all wrong! I don't like her like that!" he said with a panicked voice.

"Yeah, right! Come on, go and introduce me to her! I want to know what kind of girl you like!" said Bill smiling and beginning to walk to the spot where they had left Bella.

Percy felt hot around the ears. He didn't want Bella to meet Bill and he had made her a promise not to tell him about her anyways. He tried to restrain Bill and told him that she was very shy and was often nervous around new people. Bill smirked and pushed Percy a side. However, by the time he got back to Bella, she was nowhere to be seen. Her books and things had vanished as well.

Bella had run fast and furiously into the castle, her heart beating like a steel drum resonating right through her. "You're so stupid!" she told herself once she headed for the Ravenclaw common room. "This was your chance! You could have said hello. You could have let him know your name!" she continued, cursing at her cowardice until she bumped into someone.

"Watch it 4th year!" said Winter nearly dropping her things.   
"Sorry!" she said her face still flushed.   
"Well... what's wrong with you? Didn't beat up anymore students today?" said Winter with a smirk.   
"What are you talking about?"   
"Ever since you beat up Oliver wood, you've been given quite the reputation,"   
"What?"   
"I can't believe this! You should really be more aware of what's going on around you, you know? Especially when it has to do with you! Your little redhead might not be impressed with you,"   
"Bill doesn't even know who I am, why should I -"   
"Oh... that's not the redhead I'm talking about. Like I said before, Bill belongs to Sandra. You can't have him. He's on reserve and there's no doubt in my mind that the moment the girl grabs hold of her senses, he'll jump at the chance to be with her. It's only natural Head-boy and Head-girl come together,"

Bella stared at the floor. She knew that although Winter's harshness, she was only looking out for the best interest of Sandra. However, if ever there were a moment that she knew Bill would go for her, she'd take it even if Sandra had started to take any interest in him. "She wouldn't be angry," Bella thought. "She knows I like him,"

"Just give up. That other Weasley's far more in your league, a bit of a nerd like you. You would look lovely together," she said jokingly however it seemed that Bella didn't find it so funny.

She sauntered away without a word. Winter gave her a stunned look. Perhaps that was a bit much. As Bella walked tears began to stream down her face. _"Why am I crying?"_ she thought. _"Is it because I know the truth? Because I know that through it all, Winter's telling me the truth? That Bill isn't the one for me?"_ She finally made it to the mirror and stood before it. She looked at her reflection. Her eyes were puffy and red. She wiped her tears on her sleeve and looked once again into the mirror. This time, there was someone standing behind her. Sandra looked at her worried.

"Bella... what is it?"   
"Never mind Sandra," she sulked.   
"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"   
"No! I mean, yes, I'm sure,"   
"Does it have to do with -"   
"Astral Flight!" said Bella as the mirror created the image of a raven and it swung open.

Sandra followed her in but knew better then to question Bella just yet. She hated to see her upset and wondered if the there was anything she could do to make things right. Sandra then, had an idea.

Bella was feeling terrible. She launched herself onto her bed and let her face drop on her pillow. Her tears were now dry. _"I'm so pathetic!"_ she thought. She lay there immobile until she heard a lovely purr next to her. The grayish Kneazle she had gotten began to purr by her side. She lifted her head and began to pet it gently. "Well... you know what I'm thinking don't you? You're too smart not to," she said in a croaked voice. "It's time to stop being a baby. It's time for me to just do it and even if he isn't interested, it doesn't matter cause at least I tried... is that it?" the Kneazle meowed. "I think I'll call you Stormy. Do you like that?" Stormy rubbed her neck against Bella's head and hand contented. It was the weekend yet she was no mood to go out.

One month rolled by before she even talked to Percy. He sat in the common room wondering why his friend had been scared off like that. Oliver Wood had, by then, completely recovered emotionally over his mortifying defeat at the Quidditch pitch but wasn't prepared when he heard from Bill just who Percy's new friend really was: "Yeah... this girl. She's from Ravenclaw. Beth or somewhat... Well I gotta go!" Oliver kept lecturing him on how he was consorting with the enemy but Percy took no note of it. His mood had dipped into a saddened gloom as his other brothers seemed to be thrilled about something. He could easily guess what Charlie was frantic about. He shook violently every time anyone ever mentioned Halloween. "Yes! Our first match is 4 days from then!" he could be heard saying every time he heard the word. The twins seemed most occupied as well. They were unusually quiet and he could only dare to dream up the next scheme they were planning. However, Bill had to be the most difficult to figure out. He seemed very cheerful, too cheerful and always had a large smirk on his face but whenever Percy would question him about it all he said was: "All in due time!"

"Ok. So it's been a month and we still haven't figured it out, maybe its just rubbish and we should throw it away!" said Jonathan as all four boys sat on the grounds near the Whomping Willow.

"No! It wouldn't be in Filch's office drawers if it wasn't important or at least interesting," protested George.

"But you said it's dangerous! It's blank! There's nothing dangerous about it," analyzed Lee turning the parchment upside down and in all directions.

"Well... that's because we don't know how to work it. Be patient, both of you. We'll crack it!" said Fred.

"Well, tell us when you do ok? We're going to see if we can find our way into the kitchen. Neither of us can wait for dinner," said Jonathan as they left, Lee following close behind.

"You think it really is nothing?" asked Fred.

"No, you're right. There's just something about that parchment,"

The twins walked back into the castle to find Charlie and ask him how many seconds were left until the first Quidditch match. Little did they know that they were looking in the completely wrong direction and found their other brother instead.

"So... I'll see you later then?" said Bill with a grin.

"Alright, just don't tell anyone about our meetings, especially your brothers. I want to keep this between us," said a girl.

"Ok, I promise,"

"Thank you Bill," she added as she turned away.

Bill came walking in direction of the twins who simply looked at their brother in shock. As they heard the foot steps draw closer, they hid near a suit of armor and watched Bill blankly pass by. The twins decided to leave the scene of the crime. This wasn't expected at all.

Percy decided to go to the Great Hall. He didn't have much to do and settle on reading up for Arithmancy class. He sat next to Charlie and Jaycee who were looking at each other seriously... seriously angered.

"How can you say that?" said Charlie with a crestfallen expression.

"Well... I CAN! I mean, it's obvious isn't it??" said Jaycee a little hot.

"I still think you're over re-acting. I mean why does it matter anyways?"

"Well-I-umm..."

"What is it?"

"I... I've got to go see if Wood is ready for the next match. We'll talk about this later!" she said as she dashed off.

Percy gave Charlie a look as he walloped down on the table. Charlie looked sorely depressed and wondered what he had done wrong. Percy was far too curious to ignore this and it looked like Charlie needed a good talk anyways. He was usually always so up beat that this side of him looked very odd.

"What was that all about Charlie? You and Jaycee and never fight," said Percy.

"I don't get it. I thought it was just a joke at first you know?" echoed the sound of Charlie's voice from under the dead weight of his head.

"What was?" asked Percy as Charlie faced him.

"Well, I was just talking to Mindee, you know that Hufflepuff girl that I'm friends with? I was talking to her about who they should take for captain of their team because their real one wasn't good... and Jaycee, out of nowhere, comes up to me and tells me that I'm betraying the team AND that the girl was only friends with me because I could help her! I don't understand where she comes up with that!" he said scratching his head.

Percy thought for a moment and then asked:

"Is Mindee pretty?"

"What? Well... yes she is but -"

"Charlie I think there's something going on here that you're not realizing,"

"What?" he asked innocently.

Percy sighed.

"I don't know if it's really my place to tell you,"

"Come on Perce! What is it??" he said eagerly.

"I think she likes you,"

"Well, I hope she does, we've been friends for -"

"NO! Charlie... I think she LIKES you - likes you,"

"But... oh..."

"At least that what I think, no need to trust me on these kinds of things. I don't seem to be very good at reading them,"

Suddenly, Percy swore he saw a patch of pink under Charlie's freakily face. The Gryffindor Captain got up and walked away from the table without a word, his mind somewhere else.

He walked back to the Gryffindor tower with his thoughts swerving. _"She... she LIKES me - likes me... How? I mean... we've been friends for ever... so... why only now? No one else has ever really LIKED me like that... so why would she? Aw Man! I need to talk to Bill!" _He reached the common room and entered eagerly. If anyone in his entire family had some sort of expertise in these kinds of things it was Bill. Although Charlie was nearly the same age as his brother, he had far less experience dealing with this. He preferred to concentrate on Quidditch then take in the sport of 'Girl-Chasing'. He looked about and found him sitting in one of the red armchairs with a book in his hands. Charlie made his way there and made sure that no one was around to listen.

"Bill, I need your help," he said as sat on the floor right in front of him.

"What is it Charlie?" he asked curiously.

"Well, Percy told me something - and I don't know what to do about it - and since you know more then anyone else about these sorts of things - then I thought -" he said very fast.

"Whoa! Charlie! You just said absolutely nothing! Now calm down and tell me the in between of all that and maybe I can help,"

"Well, I guess the short of it is that... Percy thinks that Jaycee might – you know... LIKE me - like me..." he said shyly.

Bill's mouth twisted into a huge smile. He put his book on the table and bent down to stare at Charlie. He crossed his hands in a very pensive way and put a finger to his mouth, his hands still intertwined. Charlie looked up in horror; he was starting a look, a look that could also be seen in the twins' eyes when they were up to no good.

"So... is there any evidence of her liking you like that?" he said now highly interested.

"Well, she got mad at me for talking to a pretty Hufflepuff," he said.

"Which one?" asked Bill. Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Mindee," he said wondering whether or not Bill would start to comment.

"Oh! The 5th year? Yeah, she's very pretty," he said.

"I figured you'd forget about me! So? What does that mean?"

"It means, Charlie my boy, that she's jealous,"

"Jealous?"

"Yeah, girls in reality have a stronger sense of rivalry then boys do. They hint at ANY silly little thing you might do, like talk to another girl for example, that they are the ones that should have most of your attention! I'm telling you, it's a female reflex," Bill stated like he was some sort of expert on the female psyche.

"So... what does this have to do with me?"

"Well, in most cases rivalry is bad; it puts a man in a very shaky position. BUT in this case, it's good because then she will start to manifest her anger and show that she really likes you,"

"I don't follow,"

"This will make it obvious and THEN you can confront her about it,"

Charlie looked at Bill very shaken. _"Girls are scary!"_ he thought. He didn't really want her to be even MORE angry at him nor to confront this just yet. He was still taking in the impact of the news. But when he thought about it carefully he realized that maybe confronting her would be the best thing. He never really fathomed what it would be like to be with Jaycee in that way. He always thought she was very pretty and told her so on many occasions but he was sure that she never took him seriously. She sort of had this strange idea in her head that she was a tomboy but Charlie never believed in it. He always saw the radiant femininity in her every time she smiled, the way she was around him, the way she would jump excitedly to throw her arms around him and the looks she gave. Indeed, Charlie always thought there was this something about her but he never had enough nerve to really seek it. Quidditch often replaced this curiosity with discussion. When Charlie awoke from his contemplation Bill had already lead a long discourse in how delicate talking to girls is.

"...But before I get into that... Charlie, what do you think of Jaycee? Would you ever go out with her?" he asked.

Charlie cheeks went pink.

"Yes I would," said Charlie without difficulty. He didn't notice however that the conversation was being overheard.

George and Fred simultaneously put their hands on their foreheads. They looked totally appalled with it all. Both boys walked over to their siblings and looked at them like they had just committed a heinous crime.

"Wonderful! First Bill and then Charlie? Tell me, does Percy have a girlfriend too?" said George in despair.

"Well, doesn't he? What about that girl he always hangs around with?" said Bill to Charlie who just nodded. Apparently he didn't know more about it then the twins.

"He hangs around with a girl?" said in disbelief Fred. "We've got to check this out!"

"Where is he?" asked George.

"In the Great Hall last I saw," said Charlie feeling a bit red for being found out so early.

"Great let's go!" and with that both boys disappeared as quickly as they appeared.

"Percy with a girlfriend!" chuckled George.

"That's rich!" laughed Fred.

But they stopped laughing once they saw who this girl was. Standing near the doors to the Great Hall was Percy and Bella. She was apologizing for leaving him so suddenly that day and not seeing him for so long. It seemed that he was okay with it because he was looking contented. Fred and George walked right up to them and spat out:

"You're Percy girlfriend?"

"You can't be! You helped us with Peeves!"

"No girlfriend of Percy's would know stuff like that!"

"OR be in detention!"

The twins saw Percy's face go bright red with annoyance and embarrassment. The boys were talking VERY loudly and more publicity on this was the last thing he needed.

"NO! We're not going out! Dear Lord, why can't anyone get it through their heads?" shouted Percy.

"Bill told us -" said Fred.

"Bill doesn't know anything! He doesn't even know that it's really Bella who likes him!" said Percy in the midst of his babbling.

"PERCY HOW COULD YOU!!" shouted Bella angrily.

"Oh! Sorry I -" started Percy.

"Hold on! Are you serious?" asked George.

"This day just gets better and better!" added Fred.

Bella covered her face with her hands in shame.

"Hey, don't worry. We won't tell,"

"Yeah! I mean, we owe you for saving Jonathan so we won't tell,"

"Besides, maybe it's better that you forget about it,"

"Yes, Bill already has a girlfriend,"

Bella removed her hands from her face. She stared at the boys in total shock as they unveiled this news.

"Who's he going out with?" asked Bella eagerly.

"That girl he's been after... Sandra something. We saw them together earlier. They've been having secret meetings!"

"They must be going out,"

Percy turned around to see Bella's reaction. She was as pale as she'd ever been. Percy knew that Sandra was still her friend and knew about her crush on Bill for far longer then he did. Bella also always told him that Sandra would never turn around and do something like that to her. However, it explained Bill's sudden up beat humor. He gazed at Bella who just turned around and left the hall. All three Weasleys just stood there looking at each other with saddened faces. At this point there was very little either of them could do. One of Bella's best friends turned out to be an enemy.


	6. I solemnly swear that I’m up to no good

**A/N:** Hello all! Even if I'm getting no reviews it's okay! I'm stilling going to keep putting this up. Here's a fun short chapter and I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** Original Contents © Warner Brothers, J.K. Rowling, and/or their respective owners.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

"**I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."**

Halloween came and left, as did Bella's birthday, though she wasn't in the mood to celebrate at the time. Sandra had continually asked what was wrong but Bella shrugged her off offensively until Sandra stop trying. Bella didn't want any part of her friendship. She really thought she could trust her and she looked up to her. Now she didn't know what to feel.

The Gryffindors had won their match against Slytherin and Charlie looked very excited. He was expecting an easy victory and knew they would do well against Slytherin but that wasn't the only reason why he was so anxious. After the match Jaycee had come to celebrate with the team and had kissed Charlie on the cheek. It was a customary thing for her but this time she noticed that he had a tinge of pink appear on his face right after. She questioned Charlie if he was okay and told her he'd tell her after the match with Hufflepuff. Jaycee sighed repugnantly…

"I supposed your little friend will be waiting for your instructions?" she said bitterly.

Charlie couldn't help but smile. As much as he thought that Bill was a tad overconfident in his view of dealing with girls, he had to admit that he had made a good point in Jaycee's behavior. Why else would she get jealous?

Meanwhile, the twins were still getting nowhere with their understanding of the blank parchment. Both Jonathan and Lee were getting impatient with it and had wanted to abandon it completely. But the boys didn't… they had feeling that it would serve them in the future for something but what? It would all be made clear in Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"Thank you Miss Moonfrey!" said Bella as she received her test results.

As usual, Bella had gotten very good grades on the last exam. The others in her year muttered under their breath about it but Bella tried to block it out. She didn't let it bother her and knew they would have said something about her whether she had gotten good grades or not. Besides, this allowed her to take her mind off other things. As she stepped out she saw the twins in the hall waiting to enter the classroom.

"Hello you two, you've still got a few minutes in between periods. Why are you here?"

"We're hiding," said George.

"Yeah… Peeves has been worse then ever! He's got it in for us," said Fred.

"And specially Jonathan! I suggest you lay low too Bella,"

"Oh please! He's not that bad. When you deal with him once he doesn't dare come back for you. Just stand up to him," he preached.

"We don't know enough spells to do that just yet but we will!"

"If only Bill were here! He knows loads of -" stated Fred until he looked up at Bella.

Her expression had changed a bit but she wiped it off and put on a brave smile.

"Well… I've got to go. Don't make the teacher explode," she said and she marched off.

"Smart of you, really Fred!"

"Sorry! I always forget she doesn't like to hear his name,"

"Well, the classroom is empty so maybe we should just go in,"

As they entered they found out that they weren't alone. Professor Lakia Moonfrey was tidying up the blackboard and arranging her papers for the first years. Fred and George awkwardly walked in and took their seats quietly. She continued to clean without looking at them so the boys believed she didn't really mind their presence. They sat there for about 5 minutes until George saw Fred do something that made his heart stop.

"What are you doing?" he said looking at Fred who had just pulled out the parchment.

"I'm just wondering… I mean, we still have 10 minutes until classes start so I just want to look at it to pass the time…"

"But… Moonfrey?" George hushed.

"She's busy… besides, we still don't know what this thing does. She can't suspend us for having a blank parchment," said Fred.

"I guess… looks old doesn't it? I mean, you'd think if it didn't serve anyone it would have been thrown away. Do you think it has a powerful spell that only great wizards know?" theorized George.

"Maybe… or directions to some secret place," added Fred.

"But how do we get it to work? I think we've tried everything in our Charms book,"

They gazed at the browning paper and threw a look at Moonfrey.

"Maybe it has to do with the Dark Arts!" said George, no longer noticing the tone of his voice.

"What if You-know-who used it in his day??"

"Don't be stupid! Why would you-know-who leave it at Hogwarts?"

"It was confiscated remember? I'm sure you-know-who must have gone to this school at one time or another... I mean, he wasn't born the scum of the earth,"

"Maybe he was? All the people he killed, I mean he fried the lot of them,"

"Burnt to a crisp I'm sure! And he might have used this evil thing as part of his - oh, a list of Death Eaters! Yeah! Or a list of all the people that died during -"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

From the back of the hall came the sound of Miss Moonfrey's voice. She put the rag down and walked up to the twins who looked suddenly terrified. This was the first time she had ever raised her voice before them and took a deadly serious tone to it. The boys, stiff with shock, saw their teacher pick up the blank parchment and look at it quizzically.

"So this is what all the fuss is about? This is what's worth de-facing the memory of all those who lost their lives during the reign of the Dark Lord? A blank piece of parchment?" she said angrily. "My father had laid down his life to fight him and all you boys can say is that he was FRIED!"

The twins didn't know what to say. Miss Moonfrey took the parchment and went to her desk to examine it. The boys were very nervous. They were just speculating things, they never meant to insult anyone! They both got up and walked over to the teacher's desk eagerly. Lakia had tapped it with her wands a few times before they made it to her. She laid down the parchment next to her and let her wand drop on top of it. She looked up at the boys tensely.

"Well…what do you have to say for yourselves?" she said dangerously.

"Miss Moonfrey…"

"We swear…"

"We solemnly swear…"

"That we're up to no good!" came Jonathan's voice from behind as he laughed and ran over to his desk.

Miss Moonfrey frowned. They turned their heads to scowl at Jonathan who realized that he had just gotten them into more trouble. With the twin's hazel eyes boring into him, Jonathan quickly decided to stay put. The boys stared at the desk fearfully when they both suddenly realized…the parchment was no longer blank…

They both brought their gaze back onto their teacher so she wouldn't notice that the parchment had begun to bleed out words. Miss Moonfrey continued to look at them sternly and they knew that they looked more nervous then ever. Jonathan looked at them and thought: "Maybe I shouldn't be here to witness this," and slowly walked out of the classroom leaving his things behind. As Fred made sure to look right at Moonfrey, George took a last look at the parchment and saw what was now written:

"_If what you say is true, then Mr. Prongs asks if you would be willing to keep the secrets that this parchment holds. Speak truly, for those who need not cause mischief are not worthy of our ranks,"_

"Well… Was Mr. Scott accurate? Were you doing this just to annoy me?" she asked.

"N-"

"YES!" cried George as Fred looked at him questioningly.

"Oh Really…" began Lakia's voice as George nodded his head to make Fred look at the parchment as he stared at her.

As Fred gazed upon the last words written and saw them drain back into the parchment and come out in a different form. Something new was written:

"_Mr. Padfoot would like to ask if you are unafraid of rules and are aware that these secrets might put you in a tight spot. Well? Are you?"_

"So you'd both be willing to get a detention at cost of your fun?" said Miss Moonfrey as Fred's eyes lifted to look at her face.

"YES!" forced Fred nervously and saw another message was being written. They were getting in over their heads!

"_Mr. Moony would like to say that true pranksters know a good opportunity when they see it… You must be willing to use this only for the sake of fun and not to impress anyone. I must ask again to swear by this and repeat: "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."_

"I know you both like to pull pranks but saying things like that is no way to talk to anyone whether I'm a teacher or not. Well what do you have to say about it?" she said.

"… We-we-…" they both babbled.

"… We solemnly swear we're up to no good!" they both repeated in unison with both their eyes shut.

Then, there was one final message: _"Mr. Wormtail would like to say that this oath has been taken and breaking it would… well, it would just be a shame now wouldn't it? Welcome Marauders!"_

"Well, if that's how you're going to be…" said Lakia as the final words dissolved.

"Take your parchment and go see Professor McGonagall right this instant and tell what you're both 'up to'," Barely looking at it, she rolled it up and handed it to one of the boys.

"Y-y-yes!" muttered George.

"Of course!" said Fred as he grabbed it and went dashing out of the classroom.

As they left, there was Jonathan standing outside the class door but the boys didn't stop to talk. They flew straight down the corridor like a pair of red tornados not caring who they bumped into or what was going on around them. Jonathan looked at them run off gave a final shout.

"I guess you got another detention right! Good luck with McGonagall!" he said laughing and waving.


	7. Christmas Present

**A/N:** WOW! Why do I always forget to update this story? Well, there's only15 chapters so we're sort of half way there. I'll update this one everyfew daysuntil it's done.(cause it's all written. ) And then, I'll start to follow with the third and final Nightshade story Yay! (7 chapters and counting)I have to get this done fast since book6 will be out and people will see the complete irrelevance of these stories. lol. Remember, they're planned and written before book 4! So lots of things will be out of whack!I really like this story though and it's fun to see what happens to Bella. I hope you all enjoy it as much as me. :)

**Disclaimer:** No... _**mumble-mumble**_... mine... J... K... Rowling's... **_ZZZzzzzZZzzzz....._ **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"**Christmas Present"**

At the end of the day, Bella went straight up to her dormitory. She looked at the time and saw that it was half passed seven. No one would be in her dormitory now and she was glad. Not only couldn't she stomach most of the people in her year, but also she would be meeting an old friend there in private. The moment she entered the little round room, Bella threw herself on her bed. Nearly instinctively, Stormy leapt up to Bella's side and rubbed herself against her leg. The girl took her Kneazle and began to pet it.

"Well, look at you! It will be terrible giving you back won't it? I'm sorry I haven't let you out enough. I have things on my mind…"

"Oh really, then please do tell, my dear," came a voice.

Bella looked at her pet surprised until she realized the Kneazles, as intelligent as they were, didn't talk. She then noticed the ceiling of the room become a foggy white and a head pop out of it. It was a woman's head. It seemed Bella's guest had come at last. The Grey Lady floated down gently to Bella's bedside and rested her weightless self beside her.

"Oh, there you are! I suddenly thought Stormy could talk," said Bella smiling.

"Well, she definitely can listen… as can I. Now tell me dear, what has been occupying your mind lately?"

"Well… it's this whole thing with Bill and Sandra… I mean, I've really pushed her away and don't know what to do now. Winter was right… they do belong together,"

"Mr. Weasley and Miss Cunningham, an item you say? I thought she had her eye on another young man,"

"Well, that's what she told me at the beginning of the year… that she and him told each other they'd be going together for the Graduation Ball but it seems she's changed her mind,"

"Oh dear. Have you spoken to her?"

"Well… not really. I just didn't feel like I could after finding out about this,"

"Well, I suggest you do. Miss Cunningham would never do something this underhanded to you. She likes you very much,"

"Enough to take away the one person that… well… anyways…"

"Oh! I'm late! I'm sorry I had to make this short dearest, but I have a date with the Bloody Baron today! It seems he wants to talk to all the Hogwarts Ghosts about the low level of haunting that have been happening since the beginning of the year! I'm sorry to say that he must be just about the lowest! …Although the scariest. Well, I'm off! Please think about it Miss Nightshade. Good evening," she bellowed as she disappeared through the floor.

In the Gryffindor common room, everyone looked energized and ready for the weekend. Charlie was frantically collecting his teammates for today was Ravenclaw's fist match of the season. He had to get everyone to come and study the team's only real opponent this year. As he ran back and forth he caught sight of Bill who was sitting at a table.

"Come on Bill! Ravenclaw's first match is today! We got to go!"

"No, sorry, I can't make it. I got this potions essay to write and you know how Snape gets,"

"You can write that tomorrow Bill! No problem! Besides, this year, with Miller as Captain, the match is sure to be very different,"

"Sorry, maybe next time but my life depends on this essay!"

"Aww, ok. Hey Jaycee, are you ready?" said Charlie as he called out to the hyperactive blonde.

"Yes! I'm here! Oh! Is Bill going to miss the match?" she said looking at the pile of books in front of him.

"Yeah, well, we'll be off. Come on Jaycee," said Charlie as he took the girl's hand.

She blushed as Charlie dragged her off and Bill couldn't help but smile. It seemed like Charlie would be waiting for the right moment to reveal what he knows. Percy and the twins followed suit as they saw the whole common room empty. However, they were going out mostly to encourage Bella on instead of studying their Quidditch rivals.

Meanwhile in the Ravenclaw common room excitement fluttered in the air. Bella began to dash towards the exit but before she could reach it a voice called her from behind, a voice she had been trying to avoid.

"Bella!" called Sandra, "You - you forgot your bat,"

"Oh… Thanks... I guess I left it on the table," she said shyly.

"Listen Bella, I don't like us fighting, especially for something like this,"

"Sandra I know that for you this isn't a big deal, that it's just another boyfriend but it really hurt me that you would do this to me,"

"No Bella, you don't understand! You never let me explain everything to you,"

"Well, maybe later then. Thanks for my bat. We'll talk, ok?" said Bella as she forced a bit of a smile.

Sandra smiled too. Bella ran out with her black locks floating in the air. She had hurried to get the pitch at such a fast pace that morning that she didn't bother to fix herself up. The weather was nice and cool. A bit windy but it would be useful for today as the last week of November drew to its close. The Ravenclaws were to play Hufflepuff and they were very excited since they had miss the opportunity to do so last year. Bella ran into the player's room in a hurry and suddenly felt a hand grab her shoulder. She turned around to see a tall, fit, 7th year boy look at her with a smile.

"Ready to play a good game?" said the boy.

"Of course!" said Bella politely smiling back. "Say, are you okay with the position you're in? I mean after what happened, this will be your first match where you're not -"

"Your concern for me is touching Bella. It's nice to see such sweetness behind your power," he said smoothly. "You know, you look nice with your hair down," he added.

"Eh… thanks," she answered unsure. "I meant to tie it up. Can't play properly with it in my eyes," said Bella now putting her Quidditch robes over her clothes.

"Would you mind leaving it loose after the game?"

"Why would I do that?" she added, putting her glasses in her pocket.

"Just to show that our prize beater has more to her then her bat," he said.

Suddenly, Andrew came running down to them in a huff. The match was going to start in 15 minutes. He arrived just as the boy began to walk closer to Bella.

"Hey are you both ready?" he asked.

"Yeah – yeah, keep your robes on!" answered the boy crossly.

"Whoa! Sorry Silverwings! I just want to be sure our best Chaser and Beater are good to go! I'm in charge of you now and -"

"Please don't act cocky Miller! Well, I guess we better go. Ready Bella?"

"Yeah I guess," she said hurrying to Andrew's side and leaving the boy far behind them.

"It's the first time he's spoken up this year. Do you think he's still peeved, you know, has pint up aggression?" asked Andrew quietly to Bella.

"I don't know. Well, would you be happy if you were demoted?" she hushed back.

"I guess not. Well, time to get the team ready," said Andrew as the rest of the Quidditch team huddled around him, Roger Davies looking particularly nervous.

After a final pep talk the team was in the air. Opposites confronted each other as the game fell way. Andrew had no problems with the current seeker, who like him was on his last year. He and knew his moves well. Bella was mostly interested in protecting "their best chaser" for he was a bit of a risk taker and she was mostly around to keep him, his opponents and the bludgers in check. She left the rest to everyone else.

From the stands Charlie, Jaycee, Percy and the twins were cheering on the great performance by Ravenclaw. "The better they play, the more challenging for us!" said Charlie grinning. "Look at their strategy! Definitely different then Hank Silver's but not bad," he added as Davies scored another 10 points for Ravenclaw. "Go Bella! Go! Watch out!" shouted Percy and the twins. Charlie looked at them surprised. He didn't think they'd be routing for the beater that knocked out Wood. After it was over and Ravenclaw had won by a sweep, Percy went down to congratulate Bella. After he returned to the castle, Oliver Wood looked at Percy suspiciously and began to walk towards him.

"You know… you're making it too obvious,"

"What?"

"That you like her! Always flocking to her whenever you get the chance! If you want everyone else to believe that you're just friends then act like it!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" said Percy angrily. "Besides, she likes someone else so that sort of stops you theory doesn't it?" he said victorious.

"She does? Well, if it's not you then… oh, of course! It makes sense now why she stares!"

Percy felt a jolt come over him. _"No, don't tell me he noticed too?" _he though as Oliver Wood gave illuminated sighs. He looked around nervously at the very thought of how Bella would react!

"Listen, you have to promise me that you won't tell a soul! Not one! I promised her to keep her secret!"

"You have my word! Poor girl, she's love struck! I mean, she's not ugly but I don't think it will ever really work out between us…"

"What?"

"I mean, doing all that to get my attention during the matches and I was so mean to her too! Tell her that although she isn't my type, we can still be friends. And do it nicely please. I don't want to hurt her,"

"Uh… sure…" said Percy looking at him like he had just lost his mind. As Oliver walked away Percy couldn't help but give a hearty laugh.

The seasons changed and soon the snow covered the Hogwarts grounds. Bill was sitting outside on the terrace as the wind blew by and tossed his hair onto his eyes. It was now the last week of December and the weather was fairly warm for the season. He sat alone and mused over what he was getting into. He had been seeing Sandra for about 2 months now in secret and he felt like he was getting nowhere. They talked and walked but their conversations seemed drab. It felt to him like she had an ulterior motive to their meetings but wasn't sure what. He was so caught up that he didn't notice a familiar body lean against the same stonewall that hugged the castle entrance.

"I don't understand you sometimes, you know that? I know this whole 'solitaire Romeo thing' might drive the girls nutty but don't you get bored of it?" said a voice with a male tone to it.

"It's not that. I'm just thinking, that's all. Besides, you're the quiet one these days," said Bill.

"Well… what did you expect? Did you think that I'd jump of joy and sings songs after being demoted to a regular chaser?"

"You're still the star player aren't you?" said Bill now grinning to the boy next to him.

"Yeah, I guess. But being Captain again would make it even better,"

"Ah Hank, don't worry about it," said Bill. "You know that Ravenclaw would be lost without you,"

"Too true!" Hank laughed as he passed his hand through his curly blonde hair.

Hank Silver has been one of the greatest players that Hogwarts had ever seen. He was a chaser of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and had been captain for the last 3 years but an incident had changed all that this year. Hank Silver, also known as Silverwings, had been wrongfully accused of placing a jinx on the opposing team. The entire Hufflepuff team had suddenly become left-handed during their last match, the year before. Because of Hank's love for Quidditch, he was the first one to be suspected and had had his wand inspected using the "Priori Incantantem" charm which can show the last spells performed by a wand. Unfortunately for him, he had been practicing that very spell the night before, for Charms class, and was blamed for the act.

As they looked out onto the distance a navy blue robes swept before them. It belonged to Sandra and instantly both boys got up to great her. As they spoke, they looked at each other with a glare. They both seemed far too eager to welcome her. She smiled playfully but then brought her gaze to Bill.

"Bill… there's something I have to talk to you about," she said.

"Oh… ok," he said unsure. There was something about the tone of her voice that didn't make him feel like this in any way good news.

Percy and Bella were walking up to the Great Hall for the last meal before Christmas holidays, until Sandra had come up to them in a hurry. She asked Bella if she could have a word with her before they went and Bella agreed. She told Percy she'd see him after the feast and although somewhat curious, he agreed and walked into the Great Hall. Sandra looked at Percy and Bella saw that it looked like she was evaluating something in her mind.

"Bella, I have a very important question to ask you,"

"Yes?' she replied.

"Well, do you still fancy Bill? I mean, you spend a lot of time with his brother,"

"I… Yes… I still like him," she said nervously.

"Hmmm. Good, I was beginning to think that I had done all this for nothing,"

"Done what?" she asked still bemused.

"Well, I should wait for later to tell you. After all, it will only deal with later but I figured since I didn't get you a Christmas present this would be the next best thing," Sandra paused. "Are you ready?" Bella nodded. "I have just asked if Bill was brining anyone to the Graduation Ball and he said he wasn't so I told him of a friend that would go MAD if he brought her,"

Bella's heart jammed in her throat.

"And he said yes,"

* * *

**A/N:** Oh! He said Yes! How exciting! lol. But.. why? I wonder if I'll get reviews? **_ponders..._**


	8. You're taking who?

**A/N:** Okay. This is a short chapter but I think it helps set up the end of this story. The big events will begin soon and I hope you all like this.

**Disclaimer:** _See other chapters..._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

"**You're taking who?"**

Both Sandra and Bella returned to the great hall. Bella looked shaken as they sat at the Ravenclaw table. Percy noticed Bella's state and quickly motioned to Fred and George to look at her to see if they thought the same as he did.

"Looks frightened don't she?"

"Wonder what happened,"

"I don't know, but I hope it's not more bad news," said Percy.

"Who has bad news?" asked Bill as he sat down with Charlie. "It can't possibly be worse then mine!"

"What is it?" asked Percy.

"You won't believe it! I always thought Bill had some sort of control over himself but I was obviously mistaken!"

"Shut up Charlie,"

"All she has to do is bat her eyelashes once and Bill would eat dirt for her!" added Charlie with a laugh.

"If only it were just that," said Bill grimly.

"Well, on with it," said Fred eagerly.

Bill sighed and took a breath. He felt his cheeks go red with embarrassment.

"Sandra asked if… if I could take a friend of hers to the graduation ball… and I said yes,"

"WHAT?" shouted all three younger brothers.

"Yeah, she's going with someone else,"

"Who?" they continued to say together.

Bill looked to his side and gave a glare to Hank. He simply lifted his head and pretended to look at the enchanted ceiling. The twins snickered. They had heard so many things about Hank from Bill that they swore they were the same person. It seemed ironic that this would happen.

"So, he stole your girlfriend? Quite harsh isn't it?" said Fred with a giggle in his voice. Suddenly something popped into George's head.

"Say, exactly who is this "friend" you're taking?"

"Sandra said she'd tell me after the feast. I must say it's not very comforting. Hmm… What if it's Winter?" said Bill in thought.

"I don't think so. It's a general rule that Slytherins usually stay within their house,"

"Yes but Winter isn't your average Slytherin. I have two clues though! For one, this girl's liked me for a long time but has never talked to me. That definitely rules out Winter! A quiet girl, I don't think so. And two, she's a close friend of Sandra's. That makes me believe she could be in that little group that crowds around her,"

Percy gulped. He was sure he knew whom it was judging by everything that had just happened.

"Well - Maybe not!" added Percy. "I mean - it could be anyone!"

"Bill, why didn't Sandra just tell you who it was?" asked Fred.

"She wanted to tell her friend first. It seems this was all a big surprise! Sure surprised me," he said with a drone.

"Yeah! He worked so hard too!" said Charlie in a sarcastic tone. "Goes to show that not everything comes easily to Mr. Bill Weasley!" said Charlie.

"Are you my brother or not?" lamented Bill.

Charlie just laughed and Percy seemed unsure of what to think. It was about time that Bill's overwhelming confidence was a bit shaken. Bill just took everything too lightly sometimes and Percy couldn't help but smile a bit that that last comment. The feast began and Percy kept giving quick looks to Bella who just stared at her food. _"Poor girl…"_ he thought. _"Stuck with my brother,"_ Then something suddenly came into his mind. What if Bill's reaction to meeting Bella turned into more then just a date? What if he liked her more then that? It wouldn't surprise him if he did. Then, Percy would no longer have a friend share secrets with or keep to himself. He was sick of sharing everything with his brothers and wasn't ready to give up this girl's company… at least not until he had to. And the extra pain of, once again, seeing Bill get everything with minimal effort had always bothered him.

Before Percy realized it, he was done with his food. He got up and walked to Sandra at a quick pace. She was talking to her friends and finishing her food until she spotted the redhead come her way.

"Sandra we need to talk," came Percy's voice as Bella looked up.

"What ever for Percy?" she asked surprised.

"Please… in private?"

This was more then a strange sight for Bella. What would Percy need to talk to Sandra about? Her curiosity more then roused, she closely followed them to the exit and stood near the small opening of the large wooden doors.

"Sandra… I don't think it's a good idea to do this to Bella,"

"Do what? Oh! I'm just trying to help. I only assume you've heard from Bill?"

"Yes, you shouldn't introduce them to each other!"

"- And why not? Am I right and you and Bella have more going on then you're letting on? Confess Percy! You like her! That's why you're so defensive!" she interrupted with an eyebrow raised.

Percy suddenly felt strangely nervous. No, why should he? Nothing she said was true. It wasn't! He liked spending time with her sure and was ready to admit that, he thought she was pretty ok… but he didn't feel – not that anyways! Bella was like an older sister to him, one he could go to without any awkwardness and act any way in front of her like family. Something like that wasn't love, not that he ever knew what love was like.

"I do like her but not in the way you think. I like her enough to tell you that Bill's... Well… he's…" Percy was thinking fast. Yes, that's it! "Too fast! It's all too fast for her!"

"Fast?"

"Yes! I mean, this would be her first date right? And the first time she spends some time with my brother. She's bound to get nervous and be a wreck until the end of the year and risk messing up her exams. She might not know how to act!"

"Hmmm you might have a point there…"

"YES! PLUS, having them meet before such a big event like the Graduation ball!"

"That's it then!" said Sandra suddenly. "It will be a blind date! I'm sure Bill will find this exciting and Bella won't have to be nervous until the very day!" she said illuminated.

"No! What I meant was -"

"Excellent idea! Tell Bill what we discussed and I'll go and tell Bella! Such fun!" she said giggling as she trailed off.

Percy just got himself into the thick of it again. This time, Bill would be the one to yell. He doubted above everything that he would find this anything but exciting and decided it would be wiser to tell him in the Gryffindor common room. As Sandra walked past the great wooden doors, Bella leaped out and confronted Percy but the scolding he'd thought he'd get turned into a giant hug.

"Thank you Percy! I know I can work out the nerve by the day of the ball!"

Percy's case was lamentable. He did well, in telling his eldest brother in Gryffindor common room about the deal he made.

"How did this happen? Why did you go and talk to her about this in the first place?" said Bill rage built up inside him.

"I… I just wanted to know right away. You know, to tell you. I was – err – only trying to help," With gritted teeth, Bill marched up to his dormitory and slammed the door shut.

Percy sighed and simply sat in an armchair next to the roaring fire as Charlie came next to him.

"It's okay! This only makes things more interesting," he said with a wink. "Besides, if Bill was willing to wait months for a girl he knew but was unsure of he can wait a few more for this mystery girl. In the end, he'll find this fun, you'll see. Don't let him get you down,"

But Percy wasn't just upset about Bill. The words that Sandra had said to him made him wonder if maybe there was more to his relationship with Bella then he thought. Maybe he was in the process of actually having feelings for her. Why else would he be so upset? _"You just don't want to share Perce… that's really it,"_ spoke a voice inside him. But what should he really believe? Was that voice right or was everyone else that saw him and Bella together?

After Christmas vacation everyone returned with different views on things. From then on Bella felt a new wave of confidence flow over her. She was so happy to be allowed the opportunity to take everything in on her own time. She sometimes had fleeting daydreams of the day she'd introduce herself to Bill for the first time. She imagined herself appearing before him dressed in her finest dress robes and curtseying elegantly to her partner, as he in turn would give his usual handsome smile. Those very thoughts always sent shivers down her spine until the very opposite of her thoughts surfaced. What if it was the contrary? What if he looked at her in complete disgust and shunted her away? Her unstable mood often made for very vigorous times during practices on the Quidditch pitch and she figured it best to take things easy for a while. Percy felt a wreck. He was so unsure about what to do about Bill and Bella that his stomach continually churned at the very thought. He didn't even know what to feel himself when he met with her and was even more worried about Bill. Bill was now very determined to get to the bottom of this mystery. His unwavering sense of resolve always got him what he wanted in the end. It was never a matter of pride when it came to things like this. For Bill, the important thing was always a result and the result he needed was a name. At the very least… he needed a name.

"Come on Sandra Please! Just a name! This is driving me mad! Percy had no right to make this decision with you. I, at the very least, should have been involved in this!"

"Sorry Bill, but you'll have to live with it. I've already told the girl and she's actually very happy with this idea. So, otherwise, you'll have to wait. If you are a true gentleman then you'll allow this girl her time," said Sandra with a smile.

"But –"

"Well? Are you a gentleman or not?"

"I… I am but –"

"No buts'! I'll see you in Charms," said Sandra as she walked away.

Bill slumped away upset. _"If Sandra won't tell me then I'll have to take deeper measures… And I know just who to call on for the occasion,"_ A smile suddenly appeared on Bill's face as if his gloom had never happened. He walked along the halls, said hello to a few passing prefects and slinked into the common room as he heard two identical voices begin to chatter.

"Yeah, I think you're right. We have to go back and get more. We can't go on with so few provisions!"

"I know Fred, so when's the next visit to Zonk -"

"Hello you two. What are you up to?" said Bill and he disrupted the twin's conversation.

"BILL!"

"BROTHER! You could have said you were there before!" said George slightly flustered.

"Oh... sorry. I am interrupting a secret conversation?"

"You could say that," said Fred scowling.

"Well... before you go back to it I have a business proposition for you two,"

At the sound of this the twin's ears twitched.

"Sandra won't tell me who this mystery girl is and if I don't find out soon I'll go mad! So I need my two most cunning brothers to help me figure it out," said Bill with a grin.

The twins' necks began to jerk. During the winter holidays Percy had told them about the mystery girl being Bella and it looked like they were suffering physical pain by forcing out a: "No thanks" in response to Bill proposal. After all, it was an easy...

"Five Galleons! Please?"

"Oh Bill – We – can't..." struggled George.

"We can't – do your dirty work..." muttered Fred.

"You guys drive a hard bargain. All right! Seven Galleons! More then that is too rich for my blood. I did mean apiece by the way," said Bill rolling his eyes. He was quite sure they'd snap.

It looked quite excruciating, but the boys simply turned away looking like they were holding their lunches in. Bill sighed. Why wouldn't they help him? It was then that Charlie came running into the common room like he was floating. It looked to Bill as if he didn't need a broom to be able to play Quidditch, then it hit him.

"The Hufflepuff game! Soon! It was delayed because Madam Hooch had to go see her family but she's back and we're going to face them this week!" said Charlie with the biggest smile Bill had ever seen.

"Well you look over excited! Do you plan on doing it?"

"Yes! I plan on it! I'm really excited! I'll win the game for her and then I'll go confess! I... I just hope she doesn't reject me," he finished with less energy.

"No worries mate! She's crazy about you. I know it," said Bill with an encouraging 'thumbs up'.

"I feel happy not to be the big brother now. I don't think I could deal with so many emotional brothers to take care of," said Charlie smiling.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Have you noticed Percy lately? I'm under the impression he's not going out with his secret girlfriend anymore! He's been moping around left and right."

"Ah! Is a big brother's job never done?" said Bill lifting his hands like it was obvious.

"Well, we better start practicing. I REALLY want to win that match!" said Charlie as he lifted his fist to his heart.

"Good luck! I still have a free period so I'll walk around a bit more. See you later,"

* * *

**A/N:** Please review.


	9. More Classes, More Trouble

**A/N: **Okay! It's time to start posting double time! I have to get story 3 of the Nightshade series up! Gah... so little time and there's still 6 Chapters to go in this story (story 2)! Why do I always forget about this Sandy Roads :Pulls hair: Well, anyways, I just hope you're enjoying it. I might post Chapter 10 today as well!

**Disclaimer:** This will be my last one cause I'm sick of having to admit that J.K.Rowling is the real genius behind this great series... (no self confidence)

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**"More classes... more trouble"**

Belladona was walking along the corridors to yet another dreadful potions class. She enjoyed the subject enough but it was who taught it that always seemed to make her less enthusiastic. Although Bella was very bright, professor Snape seemed to always pick on her when it came to practical lessons. He thought her "Quidditch arm" made her less precise and sloppy. He wasn't completely wrong... but there was no reason to be nasty about it. This was also the best occasion for the students in her year to pick on her because in Snape's class they knew she'd always get in trouble somehow. They knew better then to do it in classes like Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures for she was nearly praised by the teachers but during Charms and Potions they had more opportunities. Bella sat quietly in her chair and pulled out her things. She made sure not to look around and concentrate on reading the chapters that she didn't have the chance to read because of Quidditch practices. It was then that it started.

"Well – well, if it isn't princess Nightshade? Don't tell me you didn't read this week's chapters? Snape will be upset!" said a girl with curly brown hair in a mocking tone.

"I'd think she'd had asked one of her 7th year friends to do it or maybe paid someone to, I mean she has the money... like the way she runs around with her expensive racing broom... Really Belladona, a Nimbus 1700? I mean, they only came out on the market last month! Why did you have one before everyone else?" said another with ginger hair in an ironic tone.

"It must be daddy's gift... you know, early Birthday present? You know the Nightshades could buy the ministry of magic if they wanted!" replied the other snobbishly.

They were truly trying Bella's patience. Professor Snape had just entered the room and laid down his things. With a quick scan around the room began to set up for class.

"Or maybe it's her boyfriend's present?"

"Boyfriend? Who?"

"You wouldn't believe it but it's one of the Weasley boys!"

"NO? He must be looking to get rich off her cause we know he could NEVER go out with a Nightshade! We all know that that family only marries for money and she's too expensive for a normal guy to date... And the Weasleys –"

"THAT"S ENOUGH!" shouted Bella. "IF YOU DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE RIGHT NOW I'LL SHOW YOU!"

"Miss Nightshade!" yelled Snape angrily.

"Oh Professor! You heard that didn't you?" said one of the girls.

"Yes! She was planning on beating us up like that Gryffindor boy!" said the other in a very fake quivering voice.

"Honestly! Harassing people in your own house! You have detention Miss Nightshade!"

"WHAT?"

"You heard me!" said Snape and with a flick of his wand conjured a detention slip.

He quickly put his signature on it and wrote Belladona's name. Bella was still in complete shock as the dark teacher handed the girl the parchment. The other girls snickered. From the very beginning of her time at Hogwarts the girls in her year never seemed to like her. It was something she really couldn't understand. However, it was very different with the boys.

"Will someone bring Miss Nightshade to Professor Flitwck's office?" added Snape coldly as about 10 male hands rose into the air.

The girls scowled in anger. Snape chose a boy to guide Bella and they both left the cold dungeon. Bella was still totally stunned at the way she was shunted out of there. Didn't he notice those girls teasing her left and right? Didn't he really notice anyone else in that class except her? The only thing that made her different from them was the fact that she played Quidditch. Her grades weren't amazing except in two subjects and she was definitely not going to be chosen as prefect. What was it about her that made him hate her?

"Don't worry about it Bella," said the boy.

"Oh Jeff, it just really gets me mad! You're rich too, why don't they pick on you too? Oh... Sorry... I mean... What did I do?"

"Bella, sometimes you just don't notice things," he said with a bit of a laugh.

"Like what?" she asked innocently.

"Never mind..." he smiled. "Hey! I finished a song,"

"Really? Which one?"

"Cyclone. Trent, Josh and I just have to finish arranging the music to it during the summer holidays,"

"That's great! I know you've been having trouble with that one,

"Yeah... Do you-um... Do you want to hear the chorus?"

"Of course!" she said happily,

"Ok." he said blushing.

_"The world is turning round-and-round,_

_And slowly fading within sound,_

_Yet all this dizziness I feel-is-for-you..._

_Spine tingling; bores me to the bone_

_As I'm spinning in this cyclone_

_This haze has not erased my feelings for you_

_I do adore you,"_

He sang quietly as he slowly lifted his eyes to Bella's face.

Bella was quite impressed. His voice had change quite dramatically since last year and it was more apparent when he sang. She clapped her hands happily.

"That was great! I can't wait until you put music to it. You'll be sure to see me stop by your house to hear it," she said.

Jeff's face had reddened a little more.

"Well you know you have always been welcome. You know my dad will be happy,"

"Humph! If only our parents realized that all friendships aren't about business deals –" she started until Jeff cut her off.

"And I'll be happy too," he said as he gazed into her eyes.

Bella paused for a moment until she realized that they were at Flitwick's office. Jeff noticed her looking at the door and slowly looked away. He backed off and waved goodbye as he left her at the door. _"That was quite strange wasn't it?"_ thought Bella as she knocked on the door.

Before he knew it, it was March and Bill was still recovering from the usual overbearing Valentine's Day. He had gotten another dozen love letters! Usually he would have gone and compared his load to Hank's, which was normally just a big, but he still wasn't sure what to say to him. He knew that Hank had been more involved with Sandra then Bill had ever been and also knew that his feelings were returned. So why was he being such a baby? He lost. He knew he did and there was no use in denying it. Bill sat alone in a chair in the Great Hall. It seemed that the perfect Weasley had decided to skip class today and decided to sit in emptiness. His grades were doing very well and he was still very popular but he never took the time to really appreciate those blessings. His mind-set was always precise and he needed to target things to feel like he had objective. What left now? Just that mystery girl... She was his target. The mere thought of it made him strangely excited. If being with Sandra was out of the question, then what about this new girl? Maybe she'd be the one to make him forget her. Maybe she'd be the one that was meant to take him away to a place where he could actually just generally be happy. Bill smiled. _"Old boy, when did you ever become such a romantic? Honestly..."_ he said to himself.

The period was over and the Great Hall began to fill again. Soon Hank and Winter came walking in from Muggle Studies class. Winter was smiling very brightly as Hank winked at her. _"What a flirt"_ Bill thought. _"Like Sandra isn't enough,"_ It was then that Hank bravely walked over to him and took a seat.

"Hello... Forgive me yet?" he simply said.

"I don't now. How much are you willing to pay me?" said Bill half-joking.

Bella walked in quietly and had to pass the Gryffindor table to get to hers when she heard something that had her totally baffled.

"Oh, come on Bill... You know Sandra's just fickle," began Winter as Hank just stared back insulted. "Maybe this mystery girl is the _one_," she said in a particularly nice tone.

Bella froze. _"What did she say?" _she told herself. Bella couldn't believe it. Winter had always pressured Bella on leaving Bill alone yet here she was encouraging Bill to take a chance with her. _"She definitely is different with everyone else then with me,"_ she thought as she saw the Slytherin smile. Suddenly, Bella saw that yellow cat eye stare her way. Surprised the Bella took her seat as Winter winked. That girl really could see everything with that eye.

Percy came in moping. It seemed that his grades weren't as pleasing as Bill's for he seemed too embarrassed to walk over to the Gryffindor table. He made his way right to Bella and sighed. Bella was wondering where he had gone wrong in his studies until she remembered about Percy's Rune Reading class.

"Why did I take that class? I have enough with Divination and Arithmancy,"

"Divinations! Why on earth did you take such a stupid class?" said Bella at once.

Percy looked at her half dead and said that he thought it might be useful. Bella just sighed.

"Anyways," she said calming down, "Would you like me to introduce you to my friend now? You're in trouble if you really want to pass that class," she said.

"Oh, alright! I guess if it's for the best…" sighed Percy.

"Alright, then we can all walk together on our way to the next class. She should be coming in any minute now for lunch. What class do you have next?"

"Divinations actually," said Percy with a grimace.

Bella looked completely horrified. There was a particular reason why she hated Divinations and it began with the letter "T". _"T for troublesome... or troll... or trash..."_ she thought evilly. Percy felt odd being at the Ravenclaw table for so long. Seeing everyone look in his general direction, he wondered when this friend of Bella's would show until he gazed into a pair of eyes he never saw before. The connection was rapid and almost instantly the girl tore her stare away and sat at the end of the table.

"Penelope! Just the person I wanted to see," said Bella with a grin as she waved to the girl.

Percy turned his head. Was she Bella's friend? The girl looked shyly at Percy then gave Belladona a beautiful smile. Percy didn't know it but his cheeks were completely pink. Bella told Penelope about Percy not being very skilled in Rune reading and asked her if she'd be willing to tutor him. Penelope giggled and said: "I can give it shot, that is if Percy doesn't mind," Of course he didn't mind, not at all! Bella saw how flushed Percy looked and smiled.

"She's in your year you know; it's a pity that you don't have that class together. But I believe you have Arithmancy right?" asked Bella trying to mediate between them.

"Oh yes but Percy always sits at the front of the class and I sit in the back," she then timidly said "I don't think he's ever even noticed me before,"

Indeed, there was no way he would have forgotten such a pretty face. Percy actually spent the entire time at the Ravenclaw table as he now started talking raptly with Penelope. Bella simply smiled and ate her soup and in attempts to help what happening along, she asked Percy if he didn't mind exchanging place with her so she could talk to another Ravenclaw. It was obviously a huge lie for the moment Bella sat, the girl that was in her year, turned her back to her. However, even this didn't stop Bella from playing cupid as Penelope often blushed and giggled as she spoke to Percy. Bella felt very happy about herself indeed. As she dug into her soup she didn't see that a pair of honey brown eyes was staring in her direction... Well, perhaps not right in her direction but close to it.

"Hey, is that Percy?" said Bill as he stared.

Fred and George, who were now comfortably sat at the table, simply shrugged and looked about as they saw Bella looking down into her soup and Percy chattering wildly with the other Ravenclaw girl partly out of excitement and partly out of nervousness. Hank and Winter had long ago left and it seemed that Bill and him were friends again.

"Happy isn't he? But that's not the girl I saw him with before... No! Don't tell me that he broke up with her and is going out with this one!" said Bill shocked.

"Hah, scared that you're not to the top girl magnet in the family anymore Bill?" said Fred with a smirk.

"What? No! It's just that... well... That other girl was really cute too. I mean, at least the little bit-" he stopped. Who was he fooling? He barely saw anything.

It was soon time to head class and Penelope got up first and told the other two that she just needed to get her school books. They followed her out and after leaving the great hall, Percy turned about and enthusiastically called her before she was completely out of sight.

"Ok Penny!" he waved at her.

"Well, well! That worked out well! You're even calling her Penny!" said Bella smiling.

"What do you mean?" he said confused.

Bella put her arm around Percy's shoulder and brought his head closer to hers. Bill was going to talk to Percy about Penelope until he saw something that made him decide otherwise. From behind he saw Percy's head next to a head of black hair and a slim arm around his shoulder. Bill just froze. There was no way! Was Percy dating two girls at the same time? Bill just turned around and decided to get things ready for his class. He still couldn't believe what he saw.

"Silly boy! You like her!" whispered Bella with a wink.

"What?" said Percy tearing himself away.

"Yup! The pink tint, the flustered face… I can tell," she said. "That tingly feeling is the same thing that I feel every time I see... well... you know..." she said quietly.

"_This feeling, this funny, tingly feeling…"_ Percy thought. He then looked at Bella and had another odd sensation. However, it wasn't the same as what he felt when Penelope was around. He couldn't explain it but he knew they were two completely different things. This feeling of admiration for Bella was different. Sure he sometimes felt pink in the cheeks when she showed him kindness but it was never as awkward as those few moments with Penelope. Percy had quickly and naturally gotten comfortable with Bella but as Penny re-joined the party, his stomach was still dancing.

Penelope returned and they all quickly went towards the North wing. After a few minutes or so Penelope turned at a corridor as Bella decided to lead Percy all the way to the Divinations classroom. Bella's face contorted, as she smelled the overbearing odor of Lilac and Jasmine. She loved the smell normally but it was so powerful now that it seeped through the closed trap door. Bella gave a sarcastic look.

"Now really, why do you hate this class so much?" asked Percy, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Do you really want to know?" she said with a half smile.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Well then, let me go with you to class. If my guess is right I'll be thrown out of there in about 5 minutes… I think that's long enough for you to see my point," she said as the trap door opened and a silver ladder fell to their feet.

Percy looked concerned but agreed all the same as they entered Divinations.

They were the first students to enter the hazy classroom. The heavy smell of incense made Bella sneeze and it seemed to have provoked a response.

"Hello dears… I predicted you'd be the first to enter…" said a misty voice from within the darkness.

Bella lifted an eyebrow. "Did you predict that I'd be here?" she said with a small smile forming on her lips.

Like thunder and as fast as lightning the Divinations teacher, Professor Trelawney, came into view and adjusted her glass as she gazed at Bella. The Ravenclaw crossed her arms and her smile grew. The glittering teacher looked completely horrified and slowly backed away. It looked like she was trying to process what was in front of her or at least make sure that the incense wasn't diluting her sense of reality.

"Nightshade! What are YOU doing in my class!" she yelled angrily.

"Just coming to visit. After all… we ARE family somewhere down the line," she said as Percy gave a disgusted look.

"Ha! Like I could ever admit to actually being related to YOUR sort! The Nightshades are all just a bunch of fame hogging, backstabbing thieves!" she continued.

Percy had never heard Trelawney speak in any other way then in her misty voice and was quite surprised to see her loose her temper over Bella.

"Thieves? We never 'took' anything," said Bella calmly. "We like to call it a gift. Tell me, are you afraid that I'd embarrass you again?" the smile still remained as she said this and Percy could tell that Bella was somewhat enjoying this.

"WHAT? Why you little -"

"Listen, it's not my fault that I wanted to correct you in our first class together. I really thought I'd find it interesting to see the way your family does it… that is until I realized that you can't do it at your will to begin with,"

"How DARE you! I can! The moment I saw you enter my classroom I knew you'd be trouble! And then when I read your name… The urge to throw you out was too great,"

"How about a little contest then? Tell me what will happen in the next 10 minutes," she sneered ignoring her last words.

"What? Well…"

"I know! I'll go first," said Bella as Percy looked at her confused.

Bella put two fingers on her temples and began to murmur something under her breath. There was a pale glow that surrounded her for a few moments as she concentrated. She later, opened her eyes and smirked.

"Right! The first two people to come in will be a boy and a girl. The girl has blonde hair in two braids and is wearing pink ribbons to tie them up. The boy has dark brown hair, blue eyes and dimples. The girl will have forgotten her class book and will ask the boy if he doesn't mind sharing with her. He'll agree and they'll sit in the third table from the left. As soon as you start class someone will break a green porcelain cup," she finished.

"Ha! Someone? Why don't you tell me WHO will break it?" said Trelawney smirking.

"Ah… Well… You'll know whom," she smiled.

Percy was in awe as he suddenly heard two people talking in the background and there came the boy and girl out from the trap door. They fit Bella's description exactly and his eyes widened even more when he heard the girl say that she had forgotten the class book. Everything was playing into Bella's scene and the teacher seemed quite upset.

"You! For NOT being in your proper class during class time… you... you… Have Detention!"

"What? But you're not even my teacher! How-"

"I don't care!" she said as she conjured a detention slip.

"No! Come on!" she sighed as Trelawney shoved the slip to her.

"Didn't predict THAT did you?" she said victorious.

"I DID!" Bella retorted. "But did you really think I'd tell you and give you ideas!"

"Quiet. Now OUT!"

"But-"

"OUT! OUT!" she ordered furiously as the two students, who had sat in the third table from the left, gasped.

Bella waved goodbye to Percy and slowly went down the ladder. It seemed like she was getting one detention after the other. "I should start a collection," she mumbled to herself as she heard a cup shatter. "Sorry!" said Percy and Bella couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay Goldpen... now here we go again contesting ages... I just have to say that you've given me _"according to J.K.Rowling's site"_ the exact same ages as I had calculated with the exception of Bill's (one year more then I had figured for Bill) ... Now, I'm basing my calculations on Bill's statement in Book 4 that he had not been in Hogwarts for 5 years... but hey, who says that he didn't go back to school a year after he graduated? I have no idea but just know that these calculations were made in **2002**! **This story is PRE-BOOK 5 people** and though I'd love for it to be cannon I don't want to break my series of 3 stories in light of new events. It's sad... but it's true. There are lots of things that should change in this series because of the fact that: 1 - Bill has been given a colder more callus character by Rowling, 2 - He's involved with Fleur, so on and so forth... However, changing the personality of the main character for the last 3 stories means changing the entire story and I've already messed up by not having the series done before book 5. I have to get this all up before book 6 comes out too! **Story 3 (The Greatest Honor) **is already** _totally ruined_** cause of book 5 but I like the concept either way and I'm still planning on putting it up. Just, keep up with me on this okay? 


	10. Fly with me

**A/N:** Yay! More story! And I'd like to express my thanks for understanding a poor Fanfict author and her flaws -**Hugs ****crazyspaceystracey and gives her/him another Chappy to read-** And it's true! He could have gone back for Charlie's Grad... if they do that sort of thing. In all honnesty, I think it's an American thing. I'll have to talk to my Brit-pickers about that.

Anyways... to those reading the chapters I thank you and thank you for your reviews! I have to always stress on the importance of everyone knowing that this is **PRE-BOOK 5.** sigh Okay! Back to story!

This is me being more mushy and romantic... and this is my tribute to all Charlie fans! I think Charlie's a sweetheart but I still love my Bill best. So... this is mostly for you! XD

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

**"Fly with me"**

After meeting the twins in Detention for the 4th time, Bella wondered what exactly the boys were doing to get in there in the first place. Every time she asked, all they said was: "Our teachers just don't appreciate a good laugh," She figured that they had done something naughty but where were they getting their supplies? This puzzle was intriguing nearly everyone as they often came into their common room on weekends with loads of candy and drinks. Charlie was the only one who really didn't seem to care for he had enough things to worry about. The Quidditch match with Slytherin had been nothing at all to them and it was soon time for the Gryffindors to face Hufflepuff. Every time he thought of it, he felt a jolt to his stomach. He was planning on telling Jaycee how he felt on that day wasn't sure exactly what to do. Luckily, Bill was right on it as he helped Charlie to devise a plan. The plan seemed, to the most freckled-faced Weasley, too advanced for him to dare but Bill kept telling Charlie not to worry. Bill was good at planning these sorts of things and knew his brother could muster up the courage!

Bella and Percy were sitting outside on that day at the end of March. Spring was indeed in the air as the snow melted away to reveal pretty patches of green. His tutoring sessions with Penelope seemed to be making his mood much better as he took the time to simply relax on that sunny day. Suddenly, Percy looked at Bella and then said something he had kept in his mind since that day in Divinations class. He didn't want to bring it up, but he felt that if he didn't he'd die of curiosity.

"Bella… If…If you can tell the future... then why are you still so nervous about your… your "date" with Bill?"

"Huh? Oh! Well…" Bella lowered her head. "Well, that's because I can't look _too_ far into the future. I'm no good at performing that Charm. At least not the way the rest of my family is," she said embarrassed.

"But you are! Everything happened just like you said!" said Percy surprised.

"That's just because I looked a few minutes ahead. Had you asked me for a few hours I might have grown week, a few days and I might have fainted, a few weeks and I might have died," she said sully.

"Died?" repeated Percy concerned.

"Yes. My father is far more talented then I am! He can see weeks ahead without any dizziness. Seeing into the future a month ahead just weakens him. I can't imagine his power before my 21st birthday! Our family's powers are enhanced when our first born becomes of age but only for a short period of time," she sighed. "I really have no talent in it. That's why I never use it,"

"Oh! Another thing… you also said that… well… that you and Trelawney were related? Is that true?"

"Sadly yes… it was the merger of our two families that gave us this power. However, since it was my great-great-great-great, and so forth, grandfather that kept the surname, our family has continued to receive the gift. Trelawney's more like a really-really distant cousin,"

Percy laughed. Just the thought of that ugly bug-like creature having any connection with Bella seemed ridiculous. Suddenly, the pitter-patter of 4 pairs of feet came running down to the two. It was Fred, George, Jonathan and Lee sprinting at a terrible frenzy.

"What are you two doing here? The Quidditch match will start soon and here you are lounging?" yelled George.

"Yeah! We need to get good seats!" said Jonathan.

"Well, Bill should have some saved up for us! He said he'd go early to coach the captain, what ever that means," said Fred.

Bella blushed. She knew that Bill wouldn't have a seat saved for her.

"We'll be there soon. Chances are we'll see you all after the match," said Percy.

"That is if you don't fall asleep from the commentator. Really, someone should replace him. He makes the matches so boring," said Lee.

"You should give it a go Lee! You know everything about Quidditch!" said Jonathan smiling.

"I don't know. I think I'd be too bias!" he added laughing.

"Well, time to go! I hope you two find spots cause if you move the way you do now you'll be left standing!" said Fred.

"Well, see you! Oh and here are some sugar quills Percy! I thought you'd make good use on them," said George handing Percy a bag as they ran off.

"Where do they get all this stuff?" he said as he and Bella picked up their things and walked to the pitch.

Meanwhile in the player's changing rooms Bill was rubbing Charlie's shoulders like a boxing coach. He was also trying to motivate him with short, straightforward sentences on exactly what was going to happen.

"You're going to do it!" said Bill

"I'm going to do it!" repeated Charlie.

"You're going to win the match!"

"I'm going to win the match!"

"You're going to tell Jaycee how you feel!"

"I'll tell her how I feel!"

"You're going to kiss her and use a little tongue action!"

"I'm going to – Hey! Now hold on! I can't to that right after – " he started as he deeply blushed.

"Quiet Charlie! I'm programming you now!" said Bill in a very serious tone.

It was no later then this, that Oliver came into the area that Charlie and Bill were in. He had his bright red Gryffindor Quidditch uniform on and had his broom ready.

"It's going to start in 10 minutes. Are you both okay?" he said as he noticed Charlie's complexion to be more then pink.

"We're fine! Just giving him final pointers," said Bill.

"He doesn't need them! He's the best seeker Gryffindor has ever had! The Legendary Charlie Weasley! Besides, it's not the Hufflepuffs we have to worry about this year," said Oliver oblivious to what was really going on.

"Yep! That's right! Ok! Ready Charlie?" asked Bill.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" he said bravely as he stood up and cracked his knuckles.

"That's my boy!" said Bill proudly as he watched his brother leave the room with Oliver.

Bill sprinted up to the stands where he found the twins, Lee, and Jonathan, just arriving and taking their place next to Jaycee. Sandra, Winter and Hank were sitting comfortably in a higher row as Bill told them that he'd be there in a minute. He quickly went next to Jaycee and began to talk to her.

"So, how's the team looking?" he said casually.

"Oh! It looks good. I'm sure we'll have no problem winning. My Charlie will be able to out fly Hufflepuff no problem!" she said enthusiastically.

"_YOUR_ Charlie?" said Bill deviously.

"Well – I mean – Oh! Stop teasing Bill! You know what I mean!" she said as she blushed.

"Right! Well, you best decide whether he's _YOUR_ Charlie or not Jaycee because I've been seeing him hanging around a certain girl lately and he looks quite happy to see her when they meet," this wasn't part of their plan but Bill thought he could spice things up a bit more this way.

"What? Not that Hufflepuff!" she said angrily.

"Maybe. Let's see if I've got the right girl. A pretty Puff with glistening, green eyes, soft, very long, wavy light-brown hair and fair ivory skin… Has a gorgeous smile and a sweet, melodious voice…"

Jaycee gave a disgusted look. Bill always seemed to know every detail about every girl that was remotely cute but this seemed like he was worshipping her. _"What does he know?"_ she thought_. "Sure, Mindee is really pretty… and a lot more elegant then me but, I'm – I'm Charlie's best friend! I – I'm his best friend! I mean, what more could I want? Or, do I want more?"_ She began to pout and curled into the bench as Bill gave a sneaky grin. He could tell she was thinking about something but dare not go too deep into the subject. So, he left Jaycee sitting next to the rambunctious 1st years and went to meet with his 7th year circle.

"Say, is that Jaycee girl alright? It looks like you told her the end of the world was nearing," said Sandra as she saw Jaycee sigh.

"Trust me! Nothing is ending! Everything is just getting started!" added Bill with a smile.

"Mount your brooms!" came Madam Hooch's voice as everyone got into position. "I want a fair game!" and with a blow of her whistle they were off!

Charlie attacked instantly. He sped through the masses of yellow and black determined and energized. He was going to do it! He was going to find the snitch in under a minute and end this as quickly as he could. For him the real victory would be when he would look into those beautiful brown eyes and say the three simple words he had ignore from his heart for so long. He smiled at the thought of when he'd feel her silky blonde hair through his fingers. Charlie's temperature began to rise and didn't even realize that his fleeting fantasy had made him move faster.

Percy and Bella arrived and looked from the ground to see Charlie zoom away. Bella looked quite surprised by his speed.

"Taking mental notes are you?" said Percy with a grin.

"You could say that. He's been doing it with us," answered Bella smiling.

Indeed, the whole school was in an uproar as the points changed rapidly. "Gryffindor 20-0" "Hufflepuff 50 – 20" "Gryffindor 90 – 50" Charlie knew they need only to be 90 points ahead so there was nothing to burden him as he met the task ahead. There was a light of hope! He glanced at the snitch. Hands already outstretched he had targeted the golden ball.

"Oh! He's spotted it!" yelled Jaycee!

"WOW! Go Charlie!" cheered Fred!

"He's flying fast isn't he?" shouted George.

"GO CHARLIE! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!" she yelled again.

Charlie had flown near the stands and heard Jaycee's cry. Although the distraction nearly took him off course he was still locked on the snitch. It was then that Hufflepuff's Seeker had caught up. Charlie sneered. _"Do you really think I'd let you take this chance from me?"_ he thought as they both went into a nosedive. They both dramatically gained in speed but the snitch made a drastic turn upward. Charlie then decided to make a risky call and jumped off his broom!

As Charlie propelled himself upwards there were many gasps heard though out the pitch. Even a few players had stopped to see this stunt! Charlie however seemed to know what he was doing for he predicted that the other Seeker would make a, slow, but eventual turn upward. As the smooth, humming ball glided into Charlie's possession he took a hold of the handle of the other seeker's broom and hung on to it with his other hand. That was it! It was the end of the match as Hufflepuff was leading by 30 points but the snitch was all theirs! "250 to 130 – GRYFFINDOR!" Charlie managed to climb on to the other seekers broom and gave thanks for not kicking him off.

"Thanks Katherine," he said grinning.

"Hah! You're too lucky Weasley," she said sarcastically as they reached the ground.

Charlie found his broom on the ground picked it up as a swarm of Gryffindors came down to the pitch to congratulate him. One however, seemed to run over the rest. Jaycee came running into Charlie and gave him a huge hug.

"Oh, you idiot! You could have been killed! I was so worried!" she said as she held him tightly.

Charlie's cheeks pinked as he held her little body in his arms.

"Err –um-I-eh- I need to talk to you…" he said shakingly.

"What? Why?" she said as many other Gryffindor fans pushed and patted Charlie on the back.

"It's –um- it's important. We better get to a place where we can at least hear ourselves think," he said as he waved and gave his thanks to the cheering fans.

Charlie had to escape. There was no way he'd be able to go through with this in the pitch. So he grabbed his broom and pulled Jaycee along with him. They quickly made their way out and disappeared from view.

Charlie and Jaycee raced far into the low hills. Charlie's face was red from the running and thought it would be a great moment to begin his plan. Jaycee wouldn't notice him becoming red of nervousness this way. As the girl stopped running, she began to catch her breath. Many golden strands had come loose from her braid and covered most of her face. It seemed that the wind had only decided then, to blow mischievously and she felt she did better to let her hair down completely. Charlie looked at her like it was the first time he'd ever laid eyes on her. There was no doubting his feelings for her now as the sun began to set slowly on the horizon making her look like a goddess. The wind continued to pay with her hair. "I – I can do this. I can tell her how I feel," he thought as he approached her.

"Oh, Charlie! Look!" she pointed out as she looked at the sunset. She then giggled. "The sky's the color of your hair," she added with a smile.

"It is isn't it?" he said with a soft voice as he looked to the sky.

Jaycee's heart started to beat loudly. Charlie looked so serene gazing into the heavens. She gave a closer look at his adorable freakily face. His eyes slimmed themselves as he tried to look at the sun but Jaycee could see the way the light reflected in them all the same. The newly cast shadows of the awaiting darkness contoured his jaw line and made his neck look like a pillar. _"He's so strong,"_ she thought. _"The prefect image of –"_ However, her thoughts were interrupted by Charlie looking into her eyes.

"Um – About what I have to say…" he started his hands slightly shaking, one clutched to his broom. Jaycee just stared at him, awaiting the rest.

"Would you – Um – would you - "

"What?" she whispered.

"Would you like to fly with me?" he said with uncertainty.

"Fly?"

"Yes! Come with me and see what I see from above. I – I don't think you'll regret it,"

This was defiantly a strange request but Jaycee knew that Charlie had adoration for his broom and felt honored that he'd let her ride with him. She smiled and sheepishly whispered "yes". Charlie's eyes danced.

"Alright then! Um – Well… First you should sit," he said presenting his broom. Jaycee made herself comfortable as Charlie held it in a ready position. "Ok. Now, I'll get on,"

Charlie sat behind her. He had no choice but to wrap his arms around Jaycee to grab hold on the handle. As he leaned forward, the rambunctious Gryffindor could feel his body move very close to hers. Goosebumps covered her skin as he moved his hands closer to make sure he was holding it well. They were tightly intertwined and Jaycee felt very lucky to be the one at the front for her face was completely red. Soon Charlie's head was above Jaycee's shoulder.

"Ready?" he whispered into her ear.

"I – Yes," she didn't know what to say. She had never been this close to him a side from her friendly hugs and she wondered why he was doing this.

But before she had another moment to question herself, they lifted off.

The wind carried them as the night spread though out the heavens. Soon little stars began to shine brightly as Charlie still had his arms around Jaycee. She felt so warm and safe with him there. Charlie smiled as they floated above the grounds and decided to head near the Quidditch pitch to see if anyone was left. Jaycee gave a surprised look as she saw Mindee sitting in one of the benches, her hands holding her head. She sighed. _"I have no chance against someone like her,"_ It was then that another figure appeared and sat next to her. It was a boy, a rather handsome boy with blue eyes and blonde hair. He stood before the pretty Hufflepuff and looked rather nervous. They were too high up to hear what was going on but they could see him lowering his eyes. It was then that Mindee arose from her seat and wrapped her arms around the boy.

"I guess my advice was good," said Charlie smiling.

"What?" she asked as she turned her head and was dangerously close to Charlie's.

"Um – Well –" he began as she quickly spun around again. "Well… remember I told you that I was telling her who they should take for captain of the Quidditch Team? Well, the reason why we were talking for so long was because the very person I mentioned… well… She likes him. And she's been getting jittery about telling him about how she feels. So I told her to tell him that he'd make a perfect captain and tell him about her feeling all at the same time. You know, as a conversation starter,"

"Charlie! I didn't know you where like that!"

"Like what?" he asked.

"That you liked to play cupid,"

"Well, I didn't have much hand in this. I knew he liked her too," he said smiling and decided to leave the two their privacy as Jaycee saw Mindee kiss Roger right before flying away.

"Roger would make a great captain for Hufflepuff. I'm hoping for a challenge for my final year," he said casually conversing with Jaycee.

"Can't you think of anything else but Quidditch?" she said smiling.

"Sure! I have many dreams…" he said as they flew above a part of the forest.

"Really? Like what?" she said flipping part of her hair back.

"A want to be a Dragon Tamer… A great one! I want to touch them and train them! I want to fly with them!" he said ardently as he looked to the sky.

Nothing seemed more wonderful to Jaycee then the way the wind tossed Charlie's hair back. This feeling was growing large with every passing second: She wanted to soar along with this dreamer. She wanted to hail his ambitions to her and be part of them. This had to be what made her fall so deeply for him. The lost innocence that many have shunted away was still alive and vibrant in Charlie. His feelings were pure and uncorrupted by anyone else. _"Fall for him… is this it then? Am I – Am I in love?"_ she was once again awoken from her reverie by Charlie speech.

"If only it wasn't so cloudy… We could see the stars. Jaycee, would you like to go higher?" Her heart was pumping louder. She did, she wanted to move higher.

"Yes," she said as Charlie's hand grabbed her tighter.

She felt warm… higher… higher… She soon closed her eyes. She felt hazy… faint yet wonderfully happy. She indeed felt higher…

Soon Charlie had pointed his broom upwards as they glided past the turrets and towers of Hogwarts. Jaycee's eyes were still tightly closed she felt the air pass her and cool her as they ascended. Soon she felt them stop.

"Go ahead," he whispered into her ear, "Open them…"

It was amazing. She saw the sky littered in stars. It was just him, her and the twilight. They alone could admire this miracle of nature on that magical night. Charlie had taken out his wand with one hand and waved it. Then a little star began to dance and moved before Jaycee. She held out her palm and the little star became a pretty little light. "Stealing light from the stars Jaycee?" She couldn't help noticing how soft his voice had become. She felt so dizzy… the air was thin. Without realizing what was happening, Charlie had let go of the broom handle and hugged Jaycee. Her cheeks pinked. She couldn't speak.

"You shouldn't take from others what you already have. I – I know about your light. I always have but even if I knew it, my eyes were covered with clouds… I was ignoring how bright it was… Like the stars, it is something so natural and beautiful…"

"Charlie…" she whispered.

"Wha – What I want to say is… That I want to be part of that light… Will – will you let me?"

"Charlie…" she turned to face him and saw his warm net nervous gaze.

She closed her eyes and moved closer… but then… all went black.

She awoke the next morning in her red four-poster in the Gryffindor girl's dormitory. Her head ached. She lifted herself slowly and gaze around. _"Oh No!"_ she thought frightfully. _"It was a dream? Was all that a dream? And Charlie saying those things to me… It was all part of my imagination! It's not fair!"_ she sobbed. The girl quickly got up and realized that her clothes were still those of yesterday. Jaycee wasn't sure what to believe anymore. Perhaps not all of it was a dream. She slowly left her room and walked down the stairs to the common room to find Charlie leaning against a wall, his eyes lowered. He had a distressful face and looked upset.

"Charlie, are you alright?" it took but a few second for him to grapple onto her and hold her tightly.

"Are _you_ alright? Do you feel well? Is there some thing I can do for you? I'm so sorry!"

"Charlie… It's okay," she said.

"I shouldn't have flown us so high! It was terrible. You lost balance and fell! I raced to get you! I'm so stupid! What was I thinking? The air was too thin!"

"It's alright… Everything got so hazy once we started to fly up; I fell into a little dream. It was really nice though," she said wondering what part of last night was real.

"I still feel responsible," he said tearing away from her.

"Don't think about it. Let's get some breakfast. I'm starved," she quietly said. "The way he acts now is as if nothing happened… It must have been a dream. A great dream," she thought.

"I guess so… The important thing is that you're safe and well. I'm so sorry! I'll bet you, that was the worst date you've ever had!" said Charlie turning around still ashamed.

"What?" she said her eyes gleaming.

Charlie looked back to see Jaycee completely flabbergasted.

"Date? You mean –"

"Exactly! It was so pathetic you can't even call it a date! It was more like a stupid-"

"Charlie… did you ask me something yesterday? You know, before I passed out?"

"I – err – I was getting to it…" he said timidly.

"Can… can you try again now?" she said in a tiny voice.

"I…" it took quite some time for any words to be said after that but he continued. "I wanted to ask you… if… if… well, if you would like to – um – to be my… Bloody hell I'm so nervous!" he said frustrated by his attempt.

Jaycee felt like she knew his question. She got closer to him and looked into his eyes. She put her hands on his chest and let them slide to his sculpted shoulders. Soon her fingers played with the little bit of hair that fell onto his neck. He looked back at her, his eyes hazy and wistful. Jaycee got closer and began to close her eyes. Charlie willingly did the same and tilted his face forward. They couldn't resist the temptation. Slowly and nervously their lips touched. This embrace was soft and warm as they both fell into a dreamy state. Their hearts never pounded as much as innocent love began to blaze. Charlie's arm had snatched Jaycee from her place without him realizing it. She had to be closer. He had to be aware of her presence pressed against him. He felt his whole body burn. Jaycee's heart was soon fluttering away as she blushed deeply. _"This is amazing,"_ she thought. _"It's really happening… he really cares for me… the way I care for him,"_

As they separated both their eyes were still closed. Opening them slowly, Jaycee looked down and rather embarrassed by her move but Charlie tilted her head up and kissed her again.

"What I was trying to say was… will you be my girlfriend miss Jaycee Grant?"

"I thought you'd never ask…"

Suddenly they heard the clapping of a few hands. Bill and other Gryffindors were all standing and looking at the new couple while applauding happily. Charlie scratched the back of his head, not daring to look directly at anyone's face and Jaycee simply smiled.

"Yep! Spring is in the air! That's for sure! Now if only things started to go my way for a change," said Bill as he saw Percy come into the common room. "Why am I the only one that doesn't seem to have any luck this year?"

* * *

**A/N:** Awwwww! **-Huggles Bill- **

**P.S:** I want to know from some guys if I'm portraying a guy right since I'm female and all.


	11. Shopping and Spying

**A/N:** A little late with this one but better now then never! This is a short, cute chapter and another will follow very shortly. This will start getting interesting soon.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**"Shopping and Spying"**

After Charlie and Jaycee's memorable union, it felt to Bill that his younger sibling could think of nothing else. The young Captain didn't even bother going to the Ravenclaw/Slytherin game because he was very busy with her and Bill had never gone to the matches without Charlie. The eldest Weasley felt a little lonely in the Gryffindor common room as Percy continually disappeared and the twins seemed to be out doing heaven knows what! Regardless on the upsets, Bill still had an objective to seek out: this mystery girl still occupied his mind. He kept looking around for any clues he could think of to track her down. He kept a close watch at Sandra's group of friends but couldn't pinpoint her within them. The reason why was because Bella was spending her time with Percy getting coached on how to act in front of Bill.

"Well… he's a joker and very sarcastic. Um – so you should be careful about what you say cause it could be fired right back at you," said Percy remembering of his past experiences with his brother.

"Really? I mean, you think he'll do that?" said Bella a bit frightened.

"Well, maybe not. He doesn't act like that with girls I think –um – I think he's rather sweet with them but I've never really bothered to notice," he began. _"I mean, why should I?"_ he thought.

"Oh! Ok. Well, I guess if you don't really know there's just one thing left to do then," said Bella.

"What?"

"I need dress robes, _REALLY_ nice dress robes for the Graduation Ball. It's not like I have one in my closet," she said.

"Oh. Um – Ok," he muttered unsure at what Bella was hinting at.

"So… would you like to accompany me to Hogsmeade to get them?"

Percy looked shocked. Obviously, this was a girl thing to do and he wondered if Bella was perhaps getting a tad too comfortable with him.

"Why don't you ask your friends?" he suggested a bit nervous.

"I did. Sandra and Winter will be coming… and so will Penelope," she added with a wink.

Percy's cheeks pinked. He had no clue why he felt so strange whenever he heard her name but it seemed to make all the difference even if he never really realized at that moment that he'd be the only boy there. The week after, Bella reminded Percy of his promise and all four girls met up with him at the exit where Filch laid waiting in hopes to find under-age students. Bella had decided to wear a witch's hat with a rather large brim in case the sun was going to be too strong. It hid most of her face and Winter thought she looked like an oversized umbrella. Bella tried hard to ignore the uproars of laughter and take no notice of it as they left the grounds. The thing they failed to notice however was that they had two sneaky followers on their tails.

"I can't BELIEVE HIM! How could he not tell me about this? First I find out he's dating two girls at once and now this!" said Bill as he and Hank hid near some bushes at the entrance.

"He's just trying to follow your example Bill," said Hank chuckling as they left their hiding spot when the group was out of sight.

They walked passed Flitch, winking at the haggard man, and tried their best to stay at a distance so they could not be seen. Bill felt furious. How could his brother not have told him that he'd be going shopping with Sandra? And to make matters worse, he was going with both his girlfriends! Bill knew he was looked upon as a lady's man but never in his life could he imagine Percy being the Don Juan! It irritated him even more that he still had not seen the dark haired girl's face.

Sandra and Winter began talking excitedly about the shop they were heading to which was called: "Wanda's Wardrobe". With the way they chattered it seemed that they knew that they would all find what they were looking for in there. Percy's stomach began to churn. "Oh, wonderful, shopping with the girls," he thought sarcastically as they cooed and ogled at everything.

"So, Winter who are you planning on taking to the Ball? I know you better then anyone and you've already have him picked out don't you?"

"Ha! Well… maybe I do," she said teasingly. "But I'll have to settle with my second choice. Oggy Warrington's my reserve for the moment," she said.

"Ooh! Oggy's really good looking! Not that I expected any less from you but who was your first choice?"

"Ah Sandra, a lady never tells!" she said winking. "I'm just happy that 4th year got her wish," she said turning her head to Bella. "Or should I call her um-Bella from now on?"

Bella's face grew red, not of anger but of embarrassment as she hid it even more under her hat. She was still very nervous about Bill and wasn't sure if Winter should be saying such things in front on Penelope. However, she seemed busy talking to Percy so the 4th year Ravenclaw was rather relieved.

Bill and Hank were both about one house behind them and Hank seemed rather annoyed by the situation. He sighed with exasperation as Bill never seemed to tire of the chase.

"Bill, this is stupid! I'm going to see them and hang out-"

"No! You can't do that! Then everything will be ruined! Maybe they'll talk about who I'm taking to the Ball!"

"Bill, I can just ASK Sandra you know. We're really close after all," he said in a smooth voice.

Bill then looked at him disgusted.

"Why am I friends with you again?" he asked.

"Because I'm the only person that can keep up with you," he retorted laughing but Bill slapped his hand on his mouth.

"Shhh!" he said as he muffled his voice.

After removing it Hank added: "And I'm the only person that can put up with your insanity too," while rubbing his mouth.

"He's in Slytherin isn't he? He was a Prefect right?" said Penelope tearing away from her talk with Percy.

"_How do girls do that?"_ he thought, as Penny seemed totally involved with the other conversation.

"That's right: Oggy Warrington the 2nd. He's quite rich too. I expect a really nice corsage from him,"

"Ah! Corsage!" repeated both boys from behind, low enough so they could not be heard.

"We need a corsage!" whispered Hank.

"We'll worry about that next month! We're in the middle of April, it's okay!" said Bill reassuringly even if he knew he had to start saving up NOW to afford one.

"Yes well… I don't think Hank will even remember about getting me one. I mean he'll be so focused on the Quidditch cup…"

Percy was staying silent. Why did he agree to this? This girl talk was truly driving him mad. He then saw the three broomsticks and decided to take a break from the heavy girl chatter to get himself a butter beer.

"I'll be right back!" he said while starting in that direction.

"Ok Percy, the shop is just down this road so meet us there! Bye!" said Sandra as the girls continued on their way.

As the young boy entered the tavern two unidentified objects rammed into him hard, causing him to fall. As Percy looked up from the ground he saw two people he never expected. Fred and George were leaving out the door, each with a butter beer in hand. Percy was astounded! How did they get passed Filch and WHY were they there in the first place? It was against the rules! Percy gave them a stern look and the twins seemed at a loss for words.

"What are you doing here? And how did you get here?" began Percy angrily.

"Well – Um"

"Have you done this before? Is this how you got all those sweets?"

"See – we – Uh"

"That's it! You're both coming back with me to the castle,"

"Aw Percy!" they both cried.

"Come on!"

Percy began to drag the two out into the streets when Penelope came out of the shop.

"Percy! Over here! You have to see this!" she yelled smiling and waving.

"Penny I –"

"Please! It's great!" she said.

Percy couldn't help but be drawn to her as he continued to drag the twins by the collars of their shirts.

"Behave and I might let you stay," said Percy in a fatherly tone.

The first years nodded their heads and glumly walked with him like two chained prisoners. They approached "Wanda's Wardrobe" and met with Penelope. She was about to question Percy about the twins when he lifted his hand and said: "Don't ask," She complied and brought the three boys into the shop. The place was covered in shelves filled with every sort of fabric and lace imaginable. The heavily decorated shop had an air of frilly, girly décor and they couldn't help but notice a sent of tangerine filling the air. There were flowers in every corner and whole walls dedicated to buttons and threads of every color and shape. The cashier welcomed them and asked to step into the fitting room where their friends awaited them. The twins couldn't help but feel uneasy in a place so elegant and dainty and stared at Percy. He felt the same.

Outside of the shop Bill and Hank tried their best to look in but the fitting room seemed to be out of sight.

"Oy, how are we going to see them if-"

"It's in the back! Come on, there must be a way from behind. Come on!" said Bill as he dragged Hank to the back of the store.

"Why do I put up with this?" he sighed.

As the little group made their way to the fitting room all three boys stopped dead on their tracks. Penelope smiled brightly as Bella, Sandra and Winter were all wearing the most lovely dress robes they'd ever seen. Winter was dressed in mint green and had a lovely sash that went over her bare shoulders. Her robes had pretty sequences that went all over and the fabric seemed to be made of crushed velvet. Sandra's robes were chiffon pink and the top had the same cut as Bella's. It was open from the shoulders and went around the neck as the sleeves hung loosely over the arms and were wide and open like mid-evil dresses. What made Sandra robes different then Bella's was that the bottom had lace and no sown in patterns. Bella's had pretty flower patterns of pale white that went over her lavender robes. She also had a thick satin sash that matched with the fabric.

"Well, what do you think?" said Sandra as she twirled around in her clothes.

"Ooh! I love the feel! Well, come on now! Spit it out! Don't we look outstanding?" said Winter smiling as she tossed her long brown hair to her side.

Percy had been looking at Bella the entire time. Although the other two girls did look amazing, what was really shocking was seeing Bella look so decadent. "That's right! I nearly forgot!" said Sandra as she walked to Bella and pulled out the cord that held up her hair and removed her glasses. As the stands of black fell to her shoulders Percy fell speechless. Here was his newest best friend looking like… well, a girl. If Bill didn't fall head over heals for her, then he should be put in a mental institution. This made Percy all the more nervous.

"Wow! You all look so great!" said George.

"Fantastic! Your partners will be lucky!" added Fred.

The girls giggled. They knew that the twins must have been honest because they had to reason not to be. Sandra made Bella, who stood as stiff as a board, twirl around to see how the robes really looked.

"Loosen up Bella!" she said laughing.

"Um – Why did you both choose similar robes?" asked Penelope.

"Well, it just looks good on us," said Sandra smiling. "But the bottom's very different. I just thought that Bella looked fantastic in this one, but I also really like mine. So what if the cut's the same on the top. People will only notice if we're right next to each other but I'm sure we'll each be busy," she added winking at Bella.

Bella simply blushed.

"I – I think I'll go change though… But I really like this. I'll take it," she said in a quiet voice as she moved to the back.

"I don't want to take mine off yet! I feel like a princess!" said Sandra still in her little fairyland.

"Me too! Honestly 4th year really needs to loosen up. I thought she would have by now,"

"What do you mean Winter?" asked Sandra.

"Oh Never mind," she sighed.

As they continued to admire their robes two heads peaked thought a high window overhead. It was Hank and Bill. They were standing on top of two boxes trying to take a peak at what was going on.

"This is too stupid. If we just talked to them-"

"But-"

"We can't hear anything anyways! Now move! You're stepping on my foot!" said Hank as Bill went down sighing.

Hank was right. There was no point to this silliness anymore. As Bill went down Bella re-appeared asking them if they were sure the dress robes looked good on her. The crowd agreed and Hank caught a glimmer of Bella. He looked plainly shocked. "Wow!" he said as the girl ducked out of sight again.

"What? What did I miss?" said Bill on the ground.

"Just a really pretty Ravenclaw that's all," said Hank climbing down.

Bill just shrugged. He assumed that Hank meant Sandra and motioned to him that they should be on their way. Bill was indeed upset. This little visit had proven completely useless. There was no mention of his mystery girl and he felt like he had lost the battle. "I guess all that's left now is to wait," he thought as they left the store on that great spring day.


	12. Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor

**A/N:** I'd like to star off by thanking **KyLewinfor** all the marvelous reviews! I'm also glad that most of you are enjoying it! As for the comment about Percy not being _so_ Percyish... don't worry about that. I have my reasons. ;) My goal in this story which predates the Percy we know today by 2-3 years was to actually have everyone find a certain appeal in Percy. To ward off the smuggishness... but obviously Rowling (as usual) likes to work against me and made him even worse then ever! (_I swear she probably comes here and reads and says: "hehe.. let's use the name Bella in book 5, make her evil and give her the same discription, let's make Percy more of a jerk and lets give Bill a girlfriend.)_ -Growls- It's like she's out to destroy me! -cries- anyways, I shall regain my composure and continue to put up my amateur fic which I **finished and started** **2 years ago** regardless of new developments. **The Nightshade series** shall go on! And if she read the **3rd part** to this **series** (that being The Greatest Honor) then there's just more sabotage waiting for me in book 6 -cries again- so I better hurry up!

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow! Only 3 chapters to go after this!

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

**"Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor"**

"How terrible! How awful! This is a total nightmare!" came the sound of a horrified voice in the Gryffindor common room. "She just can't! She can't expect me to wear THIS!"

"Awe – well – It's – um – not – _THAT_ bad…" said the George in-between chuckles

"What are you saying? It is! It _REALLY_ is! It looks like… a _DRESS_!" said Bill holding up the Dress Robes that his mother sent him. "Oh no! This monstrosity is going back into this box and back home! I can't _BELIEVE_ my old one was eaten up by moths!"

Fred was literally on the floor. Doubled up in laughter he asked Bill what he was going to do for clothes to which he answered: "I'll find a way! I have to!" He then got a great idea! Bill threw away the horrendous, ruffled dress robe and walked out of his dormitory. He walked straight out of the castle and into the grounds as he headed towards the Quidditch Pitch. Bill had that glean in his eye again. There was no WAY he was going to embarrass himself in front of the whole 7th year by looking like a mutated flower. As soon as he entered he saw Hank land and brush the sweat from his brow. It seemed that he was training for the Quidditch finals between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Bill smiled. Things were looking his way. Hank looked in great shape.

Before he got close enough to speak to the blonde poster-boy, he saw him throw kisses at a few girls that were admiring his skills from the stands. They swooned and giggled madly as he winked and smiled at them.

"Hello Hank!" shouted Bill from behind the celebrity of the moment.

"Oh Bill! You startled me!" he said flashing a huge pearly white smile.

"Um – You don't have to do that to me… Just cut the act for a few minutes. It's creepy for me to look at,"

"Sorry, but I get like that when I have fans cheering me on. Ah, my cute little sheep!"

"Right… Well, you seem in good condition, ready for the big game are you?"

"You bet! You Gryffs don't stand a chance! Especially since the captain seems so distracted now-a-days,"

"But you have your, well, "distraction" too," said Bill wondering if Hank even remembered Sandra's name.

"Well, of course but girls and glory both start with the same letter don't they?"

"Right," Bill hated it when he wasn't alone with Hank.

He knew that Hank thought much of himself but he always became extra pompous when people, other then their usual group, were watching. Bill decided to ask him to come along to the changing rooms for a moment so he could talk without the fan club in the background calling his name every four minutes. As they walked, Bill brought up the Quidditch game again.

"So you're that confident are you?"

"Of course! With me as Chaser and our Beater Be-"

"Then I'm sure you'll like to make a little wager on it?"

"Bill, I think the sun's getting to your head! Didn't I just tell you it was a sure thing?"

"Then let's make the bet. If Gryffindor wins… then you'll pay for my "mystery date's" corsage… If Ravenclaw wins, then I'll give up my dress robes for yours, let me tell you… they're really something interesting to look at..." he said with a hidden laugh.

"What's wrong Weasley? Hate to look good that much do you?"

"Then we have a deal?"

"Sure!" he said as they shook hands.

"All for fun and games right? I'll see you when Dumbledore presents us with the Quidditch cup," he said after toweling himself off and walking outside but before he got too far he turned and added. "You've sealed your doom! All this saves me the trouble of shopping for a new one. Joke's on you that mine are 3 years old," said Hank confidently as he disappeared.

As Bill left he grinned maliciously. He knew that Hank wanted new robes and either way it, went Bill would be the winner. However, he hated betting against his own team but so far, Ravenclaw had been winning by the most points since the beginning of the tournament. Of course, he seemed to have missed all of their games but he knew that Charlie was dead nervous to face them, which could only mean that they'd be a real challenge. So Bill walked along merrily awaiting his free corsage or dress robes.

May was hot, very hot. Most of the students couldn't stand being in their school robes for long and were permitted to walk around without them. It seemed that most of the boys were taking advantage of this situation as the girls walked around freely in their skirts and blouses. This was even better news for Winter as she seemed to be more noticeable the rest. Her blouse was tied in a knot from the front and she permitted herself a little freedom by unbuttoning the first few buttons. These little modifications helped her stand out even if she was already gorgeous. Sandra came around the corner and looked at Winter surprised. She ran along next to her and spoke.

"What are you doing?" she said with a smile.

"My dear Sandra, I'm fishing! If I want to have my date secured, now is the time to do it," she said with a grin. "And to catch the biggest fish… you need the right bait,"

"You're evil!" she said giggling.

"I prefer to call it, compassionately challenged," she said with a laugh.

Indeed, she was turning many heads as they walked to the Great Hall but before Winter walked to the Slytherin table she had decided to accompany Sandra to the Ravenclaw one. Hank was busy prepping the Ravenclaw team as Andrew sighed next to him. He decided to be lenient and let him give the team the final cheer of confidence. However, at Sandra and Winter's arrival Hank just stopped.

"Looking good Hank?" said Winter as he looked at her from top to bottom.

"I'm glad you think so," he said grinning.

"I think she means the team Hank," scowled Sandra as he snapped back to reality.

"Oh right!" he said looking away.

"Well, I better go! Oh, and Hank… if you need me for anything… don't hesitate to ask. We do have to meet to prepare for Muggle Studies you know?" she said as she passed her hand though her long brown hair.

"Off to see Oggy then?" said Sandra suddenly.

"Yes… That's the big fish," she sighed. "Well, goodbye all of you,"

"Goodbye!" said all the boys at once.

Bella didn't say a thing as she watched all the boys stare. They re-entered their tight huddle as Sandra went off to eat.

"Ooh! Now that's a she-devil Slytherin all right!" said a 6th year.

"Yes but Heaven can't be far away from her!" added their keeper.

"Ha! I'm sure Hank has loads to tell us about that!" said, to Bella's surprise, Andrew.

"Ah! Come on! Nothing like that ever happened! It was just for fun! You know I'm all about Sandra,"

"It didn't seem like it just now," said Bella as she was suddenly shoved out of the group. "Boys!" she said as she marched away angrily.

She was getting hot in the halls. She blushed at the thought of seeing Bill just in a clean white shirt. "If he were as daring as Winter it would be even better," she though to herself as she continued along. Without realizing it she found herself in front of the Gryffindor common room as the Fat Lady looked at her pointedly. Bella didn't say a word but kept striding on until she heard the sound of a door swing and a body project itself from it! It toppled over her and she had the feeling that she knew who this was. By the guess of the flaming red hair, the slightly tanned skin and the size… she knew who it must be! However, to make matters worse… he had no shirt on.

"Oh! Sorry! Are you ok?"

Bella lay in shock as Bill lifted himself from her. He blinked a few times curiously at her reddened face but was brought back to reality by taunts from behind him.

"HA! And you think you can make fun of us!" shouted Charlie's voice.

"Oh! Just wait! And give me my shirt back!" said Bill as he turned to face the portrait hole.

"If I feel like it... maybe," sounded Charlie's voice though he was nowhere to be seen.

"You won't get away with this!" said Bill with a laugh as he ran back in and it closed shut.

From that moment on, Bella couldn't seem to return to her natural color. Bill's body was very close to hers during those moments and just the idea of it gave her goose bumps. She sighed dazedly as his smell still lingered around her. It was such a shock, to have had that happen that nothing could seem to distract her from the thoughts that filled her head. He had looked at her. He had paused and stared right at her. His gorgeous golden eyes had gazed at hers and she couldn't help but feel that in those fleeting moments there was a connection. "I'm just dreaming…" she thought but still couldn't seem to wipe off that smile. Yes, summer was definitely going to become her favorite season.

The preparation for the final examinations began and most of the seventh and fifth years were in total frenzy. Suddenly, study groups were being formed and the library was always occupied. Percy had trouble trying to find a spot to sit outside with Bella. There were blankets draped in every inch of the now emerald green grass. They finally they managed to secure a place near the gamekeeper's, hut and sat there comfortably as they watched the clouds roll by.

"So… how have you been doing lately Percy?"

"Not bad. I feel far better about Runes class then before," he said dreamily.

"I'm surprised you managed to take everything in! I thought that you'd be distracted," she said laughing.

"Oh Quiet! I don't like her like-" he started his face flushed.

"Oh fine! But come back and thank me when you two start going out ok?" she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Huh? Well… Ok," he said jokingly. "What about you? How's school going?"

"Fine I guess… I mean nothing's really changed. Looks like it will be the same for my O.W.L.s too. I'm not worried. My grades are ok,"

"I'd be horrified!"

"Yes but you're a lot more ambitious then I am! Percy, I feel like I know you inside out!"

"That makes one of us… You still haven't told me about how you're going about everything before the big _'event',"_

"I think things will be fine. I had a nice dream yesterday," she said as Percy looked at her. "I was standing in the hall near the stairs with my dress robes on and then a handsome man came and looked right at me. I curtsied and he took my hand and kissed it…" she said softly. "Other details are just too incriminating for me to tell!" she added with a wink.

"I don't want to know them!" he said looking at a particularly puffy cloud.

"Well… I might be able to see the future but I trust my dreams more then I trust that. I'll take hope over certainty any day," she said seeing the last cloud float by. "So, what happened with the twins? Why were they in Hogsmeade the other day?"

"Oh! Well… they managed to slip by Filch somehow and err –" Percy began.

The last thing he as ready to do was admit defeat before the twins. After that startling reunion in Hogsmeade Percy was dead set of having them confess everything to McGonagall. However, the identical Weasleys proved to have a trump card under their hats, one that Percy felt the need to take full advantage of. It was very much unlike him, but he knew when to use things to his advantage. Especially when it would put him in Penelope's good graces, after all, it's not like he was paying for the trinkets that he'd have the twins buy for him every month.

As they lounged, others plotted! Charlie would allow no rest to himself or his players at such crucial times. There were but 3 days until they faced Ravenclaw and he felt that he had been very neglectful of his team. With Jaycee near him, he had totally gone off track but now was the time to return to the old routine. Jaycee remained objective and focused, as she always had been. She couldn't let him down, not after that terrible defeat by Slytherin last year when Charlie developed a strain in his hand.

"All right everyone listen up! Now's the time to give ourselves the extra push we need to eliminate Ravenclaw! Now, we've seen their strategies and we know their weaknesses! All that's left is to target those weak points with our tactics!" proclaimed Charlie as the entire team cheered.

And so began the Legendary Charlie Weasley's newest practice routine. Oliver Wood felt particularly energized by this and loved the adrenaline rush! Most of him teammates however, didn't seem to quite agree. As the days moved forward soon came the final matches between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

Everyone gathered to the pitch about a half hour before the match was set. It was a hot summer evening and even the savviest of bookworms had decided to replace the enclosed study room with fresh air. Bella had been prepping herself for a while as Andrew had been giving the Ravenclaw team the plan to defeat the Gryffindors. Hank just kept sighing and telling him that he was being a tad too obsessive over the last match and should know by now that they have the game in their pocket. Bella knew that Andrew's worries came mostly from his own performance. He wanted to be sure the points were high enough incase he couldn't manage to capture the snitch. As good as he was, he knew that Charlie Weasley was better. With the sun shining brightly and the wind blowing in the Ravenclaw's favor, the match was about to begin. The usual group of seventh years united in the lower stands. It seemed like the most neutral place to sit since Winter and Sandra were routing for Ravenclaw. Bill looked at Winter with a stare.

"So… Traitor… Why do you want Ravenclaw to win?" said Bill jokingly as he eyed Winter.

"Because I want to support Sandra plus Hank told me that I'd get the pleasure in taunting you after he won. So I thought to myself, what's more fun? Taunting Bill or consoling Sandra and Hank? And then, I remembered the way you whined last year when we, the Slytherins, won. The choice seems obvious," she said with a grin.

"That's just evil!" said Bill with a lifted eyebrow.

"I know," she said smiling.

"Well, when we win, we'll make sure not to cheer TOO loud," said Sandra laughing.

Percy, Jaycee, the twins and Jonathan sat next to them. Suddenly Penelope came walking in their row and sat next to Percy. Bill eyed his brother and wondered what had happened over all this time for Percy to have gotten all this attention from girls. It seemed nearly impossible for his most serious brother to have this sort of magnetism about him. Penelope began to talk with him as the twins had barely fidgeted at her movements. They had totally ignored the fact that she was there and stirred with excitement. Finally Percy noticed that the usual four were reduced to three.

"Say… Where's Lee?" questioned Percy.

"Oh, he's talking to McGonagall," said Fred not moving his gaze from the pitch.

"Yeah, says he has a surprise for us. I wonder what it is," said George looking for the players.

"Oh, it's good! I'm totally responsible for it! He would have NEVER pulled it off without me! I guess you'll all find out soon enough," said Jonathan as Madam Hooch flew out into the pitch.

Suddenly a voice echoed around and the commentator began his announcements. However, the usual sleepy drawl that was heard in every match was replaced by a higher pitched and younger sounding voice.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the Quidditch Cup Finals! My name is Lee Jordan and today, I'm replacing Quincy as your temporary commentator! Be easy on me now, I'm just a kid! Now, we are all here to view the Ravenclaw/Gryffindor match! I know this will be great for both are fierce and had given a great performance this year! Who will claim the cup?"

"Is that…" started George.

"Yeah! When you guys made that remark about him commentating he got really serious about it! So, we went to McGonagall's and talked to her about it. Of course, I talked her into it and she said if ever the opportunity arose, they'd give Lee a try! And then the regular commentator got sick! It was fate I tell you!" said Jonathan putting his hand on his chest.

"Well… you've always had your way with teachers! Wow! This is going to be great!" added Fred as the teams began to fly out.

Bella quickly removed her glasses and let her hair down. "Maybe he won't recognize me this way," she thought as she flew into position. Hank turned his head for a moment and looked at Bella with a smile. _"My pretty bodyguard's in place and now all that's left is for me to win us a game," _he thought. Charlie went up to face Andrew. He had a strange grin about him and this worried the Ravenclaw Seeker. What could he possibly have up his sleeve?

"I want a fair game," said Madam Hooch who stared mostly at Hank. It seemed that she still didn't trust him.

"Remember, 30 points!" hushed Andrew from above.

"Right! 30 points you won't get!" said Charlie as the snitch was released and the games began.

Hank made the first move towards the Quaffle. With split second timing he reached for it in an underhand pass from another chaser. He zoomed off quickly and was dodging nearly every chaser in sight but a Bludger made it around and was zooming in at top speed until Bella made her usual quick appearance! With a hardy hit it bounced off into the sky as Bella turned her head to Hank.

"Can't leave alone for a second can't I?"

"I'd be a happy man if you didn't," he said with a wink as he flew towards the goal posts.

Bella just sighed and shrugged. She assumed he was just being his usual flirtatious self and decided to ignore that. She had really gotten used to the way Hank acted. He wasn't a bad person. In fact, he was very nice but it was just that he liked to outline everything and that often made for strange moments like these.

"Wow! Did you see that shot! What a strong beater! Is she new?" asked Bill as Percy and others looked at him totally discouraged.

"No… she's not," said Percy.

"But aren't all of Ravenclaw's players boys?" he said confused.

"Someone needs glasses… and it's not Percy," said Winter smiling.

"Come on! They're so far away that no one can see them well. Besides, I only noticed it was a girl because of the hair,' said Bill trying not to look like an idiot.

The match was so heated that it felt like a war between fire and water, with the water dowsing every flame! The blue and red robes fluttered furiously and seemed like nothing but blurs. Lee was on a roll! He was calling every shot and the crowd was going wild with excitement.

"And now Ravenclaw's Hank Silver's on a rampage! It's an all out battle between him and the Gryffindor keeper Oliver Wood! Oliver has shown us a good performance today but Silver is relentless! What is fuelling Silver's stamina? Roger Davies has also made his real debut today! He and Silver have become a team all on their own! Ravenclaw has such an excellent line up! With Nightshade as a beater they've been allowed a tremendous lead! – And another goal by Ravenclaw! It's coming from every side and angle! But where is the snitch?"

Indeed, Charlie was searching around desperately! If he didn't find it soon, Ravenclaw would win no matter the outcome! His chasers were good and had managed 60 points so far however; Ravenclaw had escalated to 170! Bella was a wall! Charlie's beaters had become completely useless and Hank and Roger Davies seemed to have come to an unspoken agreement that the third chaser would play "passer". Charlie's situation was desperate! After having his team slack off and then become overworked and tiered he had badly prepared them for the match! Charlie was Gryffindor's only hope! They could not allow Ravenclaw to get the snitch! It would be too embarrassing! 320 to 60 points is too much of a gap to allow! He just needed to find it before Andrew did! And then… like heaven sent, was a golden shining ball near the Gryffindor end of the pitch!

Charlie raced down to the spot where he had seen the one thing that would bring him victory! He fell into an incredible nosedive and grazed the grass as he chased the Snitch inches away from the floor. Andrew had noticed the sudden drop and twisted around to pursue Charlie. Lee exploded!

"OH! That's IT! That's it! Get it Charlie! Get it!"

"Mr. Jordan! May I remind you that you're not supposed to take sides while commentating?" came the sound of professor McGonagall's voice.

"Sorry! But this is BIG! And there goes Andrew Miller! Who will get the Snit- Oh! Another Score by Ravenclaw! It's going to be tight! If Gryffindor gets the snitch they'll only be 20 points ahead! If Charlie gets the snitch now, although they loose the match, Gryffindor will win the cup! They've had too much of a lead against Slytherin and Hufflepuff!"

Charlie then gave an extra kick to his broom. Within moments the Cleansweep 3 became a rocket! Charlie flew in forward, his hand out stretch inches away from the snitch! Andrew couldn't believe it! How did he make such a slow broom become so fast? Soon Miller was eating dust and looked up. This was it… Charlie was going to get it but they needed just one more goal to win! Just one! So he made a quick detour and let Charlie chase after the snitch.

"Hey! Beater formation 3 Defensive! Clawing Talon!" shouted Andrew from below.

Bella nodded and raced to her companion. Bella went towards a Bludger as the other beater made his way to wherever the Quaffle was. It was Ravenclaw in possession with Roger Davies gripping as tightly as he could. Bella sent the Bludger towards her mate and chased after it like a tail! She slowed down about half way to its course as it received the Ravenclaw beater's bat. He was standing a few feet above Davies who was concentrating on heading towards the goals. It hit and left and soon there was a crazy zigzag of a Bludger circling Davies! The beaters were hitting it hard enough so it wouldn't touch Roger but would bend towards the other Chasers! As they made their way towards the post Oliver looked determined. His eyes became shifty and squinty.

Charlie felt the cool touch of the snitch on the very tip of his fingers! That's it! Any second now!

"Davies! Pass!" Yelled Hank as he flew in from the side!

"No! Not in this formation! Stay low incase I miss!" he yelled back.

"Hank! Watch out!" said Bella as the Bludger aimed for Hank's head.

"Oh! Thanks!"

"Get out!" yelled Bella again as it returned towards him and Bella hit it away.

Hank's face went red with anger. He wanted to make the goal but the formation was too tight. He slowly backed off with disappointment as they were but feet away from Wood. Bella received it at the right moment and aimed for Oliver! His eyes grew to twice their size as the replay of his downfall suddenly came to him. Partly out of reaction and partly out fear that Bella's full strength was once again backing her hit, Oliver instinctively dodged the Bludger… however, right behind was the Quaffle in the Bludger's trail! He didn't even notice Davies make the throw as they both passed through the hoop! And then, he heard something that made him wish that the Bludger had hit him.

"CHARLIE HAS SECURED THE SNITCH!" yelled Lee Jordan at the top of his lungs.

At the very moment the whole Gryffindor team had sprung up and began to cheer until Lee made the second announcement.

"RIGHT AFTER THAT LAST GOAL FROM RAVENCLAW! Ravenclaw WINS the Quidditch cup!"

The whole pitch fell dead silent as the Ravenclaw supporters took the time to take in the news. They then jumped to their feet! The Gryffindor fans fell to their seats in astonishment! They were so close! Charlie had fallen flat on his back. His face was puffy and red and he was breathing very deeply. He let himself lay there on the grass as he heard the sounds of the numerous voices slowly fade away until one brought him back.

"You were wonderful Charlie. You really were," said a whispered voice.

"Jaycee… 2 years in a row that I've lost it… I've failed…"

"No! You're still the best Seeker and captain Hogwarts has ever seen!" she said as she leaned down towards him. "And the best friend and love anyone can ever wish for,"

She leaned down on Charlie's immobile body and kissed him gently. Soon he lifted himself up and kissed her back.

"Now, let's get you washed up! All that's left now are our exams,"

"Aw! Exams?" sighed Charlie.

"We can have our own study sessions… no need to worry about that!" she said with a wink.


	13. The Big Night

**A/N:** Well... it's happened again. I've keep forgetting to post AGAIN... -**sigh-** but it's okay. Cause we're nearing the end. Only 2 Chapters to go people. It's sad but true. Remember that for other related stories on Belladona, please read **Nightshades and Moonlight** that can be found here. However, if you're already started reading this one... then please keep going.

**And this chapter is a lesson to all males everywhere:** _'It's better not to speak, then to say the wrong thing infront of a woman,'_ lol

* * *

**Chapter 13 **

**"The big night"**

After the game, Hank had decided to claim his prize. Bill was still a tad upset about Gryffindor loosing and was definitely feeling traitorous for making that bet. However, the way that Hank began to boast of about winning made these feelings completely disappear. Bill and Hank had decided to make the exchange a few days after their N.E.W.T.s, which Bill felt he confidently passed. He had never gone through such an extensive study period but the preparation had definitely made the difference. Although he usually didn't need much prepping for Charms and Dark Arts exams, he wanted to excel in all of them. Winter, Hank, Bill and Sandra weren't the only ones who had gone through such energy consuming sessions. Percy had wanted the same sort of results as Bill and made the top grades of his classes, even in Rune Reading.

"I'm very proud of you Percy!" said Penelope one June evening after coming out of their Rune exams.

"Well, I could have never done it without you! You're a great teacher," he said happily.

"That's because I have a wonderful student! I hope that you feel less confident about another subject next year though… that way we can work together again," she said smiling.

"I'll try to make that happen," said Percy laughing.

"Well, I better go! I have some friends waiting for me and I'd told them I'd meet them after the last exam so I'll see you next year then… um – goodbye!" she said as she kissed him quickly on the cheek and ran off.

Percy put a hand on his cheek as butterflies fluttered in his stomach. He turned around and began to walk down the hall only to find Hank and Bill talking. It seemed that Hank had finally taken a look at Bill's robes and wasn't too pleased with his "reward".

"I can't believe you'd do that to me! They're horrendous!"

"I told you they were something to look at! Definitely something," said Bill laughing.

"This isn't funny! I gave you my old dress robes and-"

"But weren't you going to buy new ones anyways? Come on Hank, think of my situation. I don't have much money left after buying a corsage and do you really think I'll go wearing that! Please just let me get away with this, this one time," he pleaded.

"I don't see why you spent so much when you don't even know the girl but you're quite a pathetic sight to see Bill. I really have to stop putting up with you. I guess I'm a dupe for lost cases," said Hank smiling. "You seem really set on meeting this girl now though. That's good. It's better then moping around,"

"Yeah I guess. Sandra was right, am I getting a little excited about it," he said smiling as they began to walk away.

Percy had totally forgotten about the Ball and Bella! After studying so hard he had wiped those worries clear out of his mind. So he planned to go and see Bella before the "big night" to see what was going to happen.

After forcibly going to Hogsmeade to get new dress robes, Hank had brought back some midnight blue ones to make up for loosing his turquoise ones. Bill was quite ecstatic at the sight of Hanks robes although they were too broad at the shoulders, but he was quite content! The week soon past and the day arrived! Sandra and Winter had not stopped talking about it since and Bella always felt a cold sweat come over her at the very thought. The night was at hand and in a few short hours, she would be coming face to face with destiny. With a person she had only admired from the shadows and she wondered how it would all turn out.

The Ravenclaw common room felt like a glass bottle. However, this bottle was alive with students. Bella couldn't help but feel like anyone would be able to see through her and figure out what she was preparing for and why she was so nervous. So, without bringing any attention to herself, Bella walked out with her dress robes and other things in the bag where she put her Quidditch robes. She sneaked down the hall to the other side of the castle and looked for a very special portrait. Percy told her to meet her there before she did anything and she wondered why he was so preoccupied. Did he really think things would turn out so bad? The school halls were completely quiet. It felt like everyone was preparing for the Ball or at least having a party of their own in their common rooms.

"This is it," said Bella to no one in particular as she stood close enough to the Fat Lady without being in view of her.

There was a noise and Percy walked out calmly. He began to walk down the corridor until Bella beckoned him to her. They started to walk near the lavatories as Bella stopped and sighed.

"So Bella… are you ready for tonight?"

"Does it look like I'm ready?" she said in despair. "I haven't even changed yet and the common room's really busy besides you told me to come right away,"

"I didn't mean right – right away. I just… I just want to ask you if you're still okay with this. It's all happening tonight! Have you gotten over your nerves?"

"I – I think so… Well, I don't have much choice now do I?" she said tensely.

"Yes you do! You always have a choice!" he said looking anxious.

"Yes, but I can't let Bill down. He has been forced to wait so long for today and –"

"Bella, he really isn't worth worrying about. My brother –" then it hit him.

What was he doing? He was acting very strange. Was he trying to convince Bella not to see Bill again? Why was he so stuck on this? Why was he so set on denying her this one chance? Percy suddenly felt a pang of guilt along with a wave of confusion.

"Well, I better at least get changed before I have to meet Bill," she said as her cheeks getting pink.

"Wh – Where did you say you'd meet?"

"Near the stairs in the south wing at 7. At least that's what Sandra told me," she said as she entered the girls' lavatory.

Percy spent at least 20 minutes in waiting. Finally he sat on the floor and yawned. It must have been at least 6:30 by then. Suddenly, he heard a noise and Bella emerged in her lavender dress robes. She looked fantastic with her hair falling lightly over her shoulders and pretty matching shoes. Parts of her fringe were pinned up and she wore a lavender chocker to finish the outfit. Percy stood up and smiled. Bella had even put a little make up for the occasion but a little was a lot.

"Oh wow! Wonderful!" he said happily.

"You – you really think so?"

"Oh yes! But there's something missing!" he says as he got near her.

Percy took his wand and conjured a pretty white flower in the part of her hair that was pinned up.

"There… perfect,"

Bella smiled. She really appreciated Percy's opinion. So without a second though she bid him good night as he uneasily wished her good luck. Bella ran off to her meeting place on wings of air. She felt as light as a feather, as beautiful as a princess and strangely enough… she felt her nervousness disappear. It was time for her to let the uneasiness she felt about herself pass. She was doing it. She was going through with and no matter how it turned out she felt proud that, at least, she tried.

As she 'flew' to her meeting spot, it seemed that another assembly was taking place. Bill, Hank, Sandra and Winter had decided to meet near the Great Hall entrance before the Ball. Bill felt very nervous and was fixing himself up constantly. Sandra and Winter had just arrived and the two boys greeted them comically by bowing too low. They loved how they looked but weren't as blown away as the girls had hoped. Of course, they also had no idea that they had seen them in their robes before. Still the two lovely witches were something spectacular to see. Hank went up to Sandra and presented her with his corsage and a handsome smile. Winter was to meet up with Oggy, whom had felt extremely fortunate to get to go with her, at the castle exit.

"So… um – Sandra," said Bill awkwardly as he saw the way Hank and Sandra looked at each other. "Will you tell me NOW, who I'm taking or will I have to call her 'girl' for the rest of the night?"

Hank turned around interested as Sandra giggled.

"Alright I'll tell you!" she said then stood in silence for a few seconds.

"Well?" said Bill a tad irritated.

"Belladona Nightshade,"

Hank suddenly looked like he was woken up from a deep sleep. He looked at Sandra and then at Bill with amazement on his face.

"Bella? Our Bella?" said Hank still in disbelief.

"That's right!" said Sandra with a grin.

"Who's that? Should I know her?" said Bill confused by the way all tree people reacted.

"Blimey! You really are hopeless! She just one of the most promising Ravenclaw Beater's I've seen and definitely the prettiest!"

Sandra lifted and eyebrow. Why was he getting so giddy over Bella? She didn't want to think of her in that way but Bella was just a fourth year. Hank continued on like Bill had just won one million galleons.

"You are very lucky Weasley! I'm telling you! That girl will be a real beauty when she gets older! It doesn't surprise me that she'd grow up to be a model of some sort or poster girl. Perhaps for Broom babes -"

"Hank, I think you're going a tad overboard! You don't have to encourage Bill _that_ much. He'll make up his mind when he sees her," she began frowning at the way he was talking about Bella.

"Come on! I've got a real talent for spotting good-looking women. If she likes you then you're in for a great night! That girl's got some power you know," he winked.

"HANK!" said Sandra outraged. What was he trying to say?

Winter looked in between Sandra and Hank. It seemed that Hank was going too far this time. She could easily feel the agitation in the room and slipped a thin smile. Bill just stood speechless as the Ex-Ravenclaw captain continued to rant.

"I've been trying to get her to at least look at me for a while! She can be cold she can… sometimes hard to figure out. But she's a wonderful girl when you know her. I mean, she took pity on a guy like me and decided to be my personal Quidditch bodyguard! I thought that she was into me because of that but I was surely wrong! Why do you always have the luck Weasley? I'd like for it to be me for a change,"

"Oh do you?" said Sandra hot. She was being completely ignored!

"I mean, you get a lot of breaks you know? Why can't I get the cute girls you do? It's not right! Say maybe we can switch!" said Hank with a laugh.

That was the final straw.

Sandra got up and shoved her corsage at Hank's face. What was that? Was he saying that he'd rather go with anyone then with her? That she wasn't one of the cute girls? Just because she couldn't swing a bat around didn't mean that she was weak! It didn't mean that he could toss her about like extra luggage! She wasn't an object and she wasn't about to be treated like one!

"Fine! If you fancy that girl so much then why DON'T you take her? Have a nice evening and send me an owl all about it!" she said angrily as she turned around and tugged on Bill's arm.

The boy simply let himself get pulled without the slightest idea of what was going on. Within seconds they were out of sight and Hank stood with Winter by his side, completely thunderstruck.

"Wha – What just happened?"

"As usual Hank, your big mouth got you in trouble. You're lucky that I like those lips because otherwise I would have hit you on Sandra's behalf," said Winter.

"But I -"

"Listen, I told you before, Sandra's fickle. I never thought that you two made a good match to begin with," she said as she turned around.

"Winter… Just because we-"

"I don't want to hear it! I let it slide cause Sandra's my best friend but you even made a mess of this didn't you? If you would have just asked _me_ to begin with then all this drama would have been avoided,"

"Winter… You know that you and I… It was just for fun. You know that… don't you?"

"My - my… You really are insensitive…" she said her back still turned to Hank.

What Hank didn't know was that she had a smile on her face. The opportunity had arisen and she would be able to set things right and to set circumstance the way that she knew it should be.

"I… If you want… I'll go with you. I mean, if it means that much to you," said Hank looking somewhat guilty.

"I don't know. What will I tell Oggy?" she said in a sobbed voice.

"Well, he could - Ummm…"

"Oh Hank! If you're really willing to bring me then I'll fix everything," she said as she lightly kissed him on the lips and sprinted away.

"Oh man… this gets more complicated by the moment although, it will show Sandra not to be such a baby," he thought as he waited for Winter's return.

Winter walked off to the main gate at lightning speed. She had to make sure that everything would go the way she wanted. It was all a matter of timing. She got there as fast as her needlepoint shoes could take her. The velvety, mint green, robes were rippling in the breeze she was creating until she saw Oggy Warrenton the 2nd standing patiently looking out for anyone coming. Winter took a breath and decided to give her best performance.

"Oggy! Oh, this is sad! So very sad!" she said clinging to his arm.

Oggy looked at her confused but put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. She looked up at him, eyes puffy and breath short.

"My friend, Bella has just been deserted by her date for today and won't be able to go to the Ball unless she has a seventh year bring her! You know what happens to those that try to enter but aren't graduates?" she sobbed.

"Yes, the end up lost in Hogsmeade. Even the first years know that but what you want ME to do about it?" he said unsure of why she was telling him this.

"Well, I thought that maybe you could bring her through the Archway and then we'll meet up there?" she said innocently.

"What! I'm not going with an undergraduate!" said Oggy repulsed.

"Oh Please! It would mean the world to me! You don't have to worry about me. I'll just head there with a friend. Will you do me this favor Oggykins?" she said sweepingly.

"Winter I'm not-"

"I promise to give you a kiss if you do… a nice, long kiss," she said winking.

Oggy looked at the girl. Winter looked too beautiful and he would have to be crazy to pass up this opportunity. Besides, she said they'd meet there after the passed the Magical Archway anyways.

"Oh – All right. I'll do it,"

"I knew I could count on you! I'll see you there! She waiting by the North stairs I believe. Her name is Belladona Nightshade," she said as she turned and rushed back to Hank.

Meanwhile Bella has sat herself comfortably at the base of the stairs. She looked up at the empty halls and wondered what time it was? Did she come too early? But the thought of what was to come gave her patience. She leaned her head against the post of the stairs and closed her eyes. It was a tad cold in the South wing but Bella's shawl was warmly wrapped around her. She smiled her eyes still closed. What will happen?

It was then that she heard a sound. A young figure emerging from the darkness made his way towards her. He leaned over and told her to awake. Bella looked up to see Bill smiling brightly at her. He took her by the hand and lifted her off the ground. He then kissed it lightly.

"Shall we go then?"

"Um – Yes…"

"You are the most breathtaking girl I have ever seen. I now believe in love at first sight,"

"Oh Bill…"

"Bella…"

"Yes?"

"Bella,"

"What?"

"Bella!"

"Why are you shouting?"

"Bella! Open your eyes!" the voice had slowly changed.

Bella awoke to find Percy shaking her arm. He looked at her quite worriedly and was trying to give the girl back her sense of reality. Bella stood up bolt right. She was sleeping? What had happened?

"It's eight thirty… Don't tell me Bill never showed up?" said Percy upset.

"I – I guess not…" she said still awakening.

"I can't believe he'd do that! There's no way! He's not like that!" continued Percy.

Bella stood up and wiped the dust off her dress robes. She looked at the floor and frowned. _"So it's come to this then,"_ she thought as Percy was still searching in his mind as to what might have happened.

"Maybe it's best you forget about it then… It might be the best-" he then saw that Bella began to cry.

Little, pearly tears trickled down her face. She tried to make sure that Percy had not noticed them but the sniffling gave her away. Percy felt terrible. All this time he was thinking of himself. He didn't want to share Bella with anyone and was only thinking about the consequence of him loosing his friend. It was when he saw Bella cry that the previous realization of that night returned now crystal clear. Ever since Sandra had pushed him to wonder if he really fancied Bella or not his mind lay in doubt. He was being so possessive of that that he forgot about how Bella would feel. He knew that she was head over heals for Bill and had even tried to sabotage her chances by talking to Sandra. Is that a thing one would do for love or friendship? He felt ashamed. He then took a breath and decided then and there that he should no longer think about himself. Bella was hurting and if he really was a friend he'd try to help her out in any way he could.

"Bella... dry those tears! You're going to the Graduation Ball one way or another!"


	14. No! No! Not Allowed!

**A/N:** Okay everyone! Prepare for significant amounts of fluff! You all knew it had to come at some point and here it is! Though, it is fluff... yet it isn't. :S Anyhoo, after this chapter, it's the end! Ahhh! Finally! If you haven't read **Nightshades and Moonlight** then I once again ask you to head over to that story to read since after this, the final story in the **Nightshade series** is going tomake its debut in And without both stories read you'll have no idea what's going on. It's possible to follow **Sandy Roads** and **N&M** alone... but **The Greatest Honor** requires reading both. If you've read them carefully then you'll have more clues to the end of Bill and Bella's fate then you can imagine. With quirky new characters coming, you have to make sure you know the regulars well. I'll be seeing you in the next chapter!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14

**"No! No! Not Allowed!"**

Sandra and Bill were sitting comfortably at a table in the outdoor gazebo-like hall. It was beautifully decorated with flowers, lights and reflective jewels. Candles illuminated the hall and everyone looked very excited. There was music, dancing and food but they didn't seem to want any of it. Bill looked at Sandra who had been staring at the table where Hank and Winter were sitting. He sighed. This wasn't the night he'd been expecting. He looked out into the dark sky and gazed at the low, dim stars. Clouds had even hid the moon and Bill began to take that as some sort of omen. He felt bored and wondered if this was how he would spend the rest of the evening. Winter and Hank however were having a great time as they danced and talked happily._ "Trying to get her jealous, are you Hank? Well, it working," _he thought as he stared back at Sandra. He needed a sort of icebreaker because the marathon of silence was really getting to him.

"So Sandra… your hair looks nice straight," he said. Was that the best he could do?

"Oh – Um… thanks. It was very hard to do, took me hours really," she said without turning her head.

"I see," he said as he continued to look around. This was not how he wanted this to go at all. "Um not to push my luck but are you sure this was a good idea?"

"What?"

"I mean, you're just staring…"

"You're right! We have to have fun too! That way Hank will learn not to think so low of me! Let's go!" she said as she pulled Bill up from his seat and went to get some food.

Meanwhile Percy had taken Bella near the main gate. He was very determined to find Bill and give him a piece of his mind. Bella looked flustered. She didn't want any trouble and if Bill really preferred going alone instead of with her then it was all right by her. However, Percy wasn't going to stand for it! It was then that they heard a low grumbling of a boy's voice. A good-looking boy was walking along the near them talking to himself.

"Stupid Winter! I'm sure there wasn't any girl at all! She just wanted to leave me wondering around the bloody school… North wing? There was no one in the north wing! And waiting for a half hour after that! Hah! I'm a real idiot! How could I have believed her? Well, I'm going to the ball one way or another with or without this Nightshade girl. Winter can kiss my feet!"

"Did you hear that?" said Percy. "He was looking for you in the wrong wing,"

"But… why would he be looking for me in the first place?" inquired Bella as her and Percy slowly began to follow him.

"I don't know but the important thing is that he's a seventh year! He can lead us right to the entrance of the ball,"

"Percy you're starting to sound like the twins," said Bella with a smirk.

"Come off it! I just want to get everything straightened out," said Percy who wasn't sure if it was an insult or a compliment.

Sandra had pulled Bill into a wild spinning twirl! He looked like he was fairly disturbed at how hard she was trying to have fun. She kept starring at Hank every few minutes to see if he noticed how much she was 'enjoying' herself. Bill felt a bit sick. After eating and being hauled away onto the dance floor he felt as though he was going to loose the few morsels he managed to pack in. This was getting out of hand and Bill decided he had enough of trying to play this little game. So before he could be pulled in again he left the dance floor and Sandra staring. The girl seemed quite surprised by Bill's action and rushed off to his side to see what was wrong.

"Bill? Is there some-"

"Yes there is! I don't know if I can take this anymore Sandra! If it bothers you so much then please go and fix it! I like you when you act normal not when you're faking how you feel! Please! I know I'll lose my chance at finishing this night with you but anything's is better then this," said Bill with a sigh.

Sandra stared at him. Bill really looked sincere. He knew that doing this would eventually end up in them getting back together but he had accepted this during the end of the term. He felt sort of okay with it now. He, of course, thought it was blessing that they had had this fight but now he came to realizing that even if he cared for her, she would only have eyes for Hank. She would not let herself fall into any relationship with Bill other then friendship. Bill smiled and took Sandra's hand; it felt soft to the touch. He began to walk her over to where Winter and Hank were standing deep in conversation.

Slowly Percy and Bella began to walk behind Oggy. The Slytherin was very upset and made much noise on his way out of the castle and into the grounds. Percy, holding onto Bella's wrist for dear life so she wouldn't escape, was watching him closely as they headed out into the back courtyard of the school. They soon saw a huge white archway that twisted around like a spiral. It was made of ivory and was decorated with flowers of every sort. On the side of it, there was a sign with a golden inscription.

"_Welcome all Hogwarts Graduates,_

_Just pass through the Archway with your partner and enjoy the festivities. If you partner is under age then please remember that you need to have physical contact with them so they are not banished from the party. It requires the same process for your departure. Thank you and have a magical night._

_Professor McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress"_

"Oh no! What are we going to do? If we pass through we'll be banished to wander lost in Hogsmeade. You know the stories about people trying to get in don't you? We should just give up. I'm not worth all this trouble Percy,"

"There must be a way! I also told you before that you'd go to the Ball and I plan on keeping that promise. We just need an opportunity," he mused as he put his hand on his chin.

They got closer to the 7th year and hid behind a bush a few feet from him. As Oggy got near the entrance, he stopped and pulled his cloak off to let it hang from his shoulder. At that very moment, Percy felt like his wishes had been answered. He looked at Bella who stared back confused.

"This is it! Bella, you grab the end of his cloak and I'll grab your hand. Then we can just run in with him before he even notices we're there! Once we're through we can run and hide in a corner somewhere. But he's going in now so hurry!" said Percy and he pushed Bella forward and quickly grabbed her hand.

The very moment that Bella was pushed, Oggy began to pass through the archway. There was a faint glow just as she took hold of his cloak! However, Bella lost her balance and let go of Percy's hand. Percy, at that moment, had begun to move forward and felt his body slide! He shifted back and forth and felt a strange slight shock hit him until he fell on his knees on hard cement floor. He looked up and saw nothing but mist. The floor was cold and dirty. As he stood up he could barely make out the houses on the nearest horizon cause of the thick fog that clouded his vision. However, he knew he was in Hogsmeade.

"Oh no! I hope Bella made it. She's on her own now…" he thought as he began to walk around. "But how will I ever get myself out of this?" he pondered as he looked to the dim sky.

Bella felt a tingle about her skin as she drifted through the archway. The glow was so intense that she closed her eyes. The very next second, she opened them and saw Oggy glaring right at her.

"Is there something you need?" he said lifting an eyebrow.

"Um… Well… no. Sorry!" she said embarrassed.

"Ok, good. Then please let go of my cloak," he said eying the girl strangely.

Bella instantly let her grasp loosen as the handsome Slytherin boy went towards a table in the corner. She looked around and tried her best to stay out of sight. The last thing she needed was to be kicked out for being partner-less! She began to walk around and awed at the fabulous decorations and the elegant dresses. The boys all looked fabulous and the girls were shining like stars. For a moment she had completely forgotten what she had come to do, at least until she saw Bill and Sandra head towards Winter and Hank. Her eyes widened and she ducked behind a pillar. They were all there? Did they really forget about her?

"Now listen both of you. This is getting really stupid. If you both keep going on like this then-"

"What are you talking about Bill? Hank and I are having a good time and I would have assumed you –" began Winter. Wait. She was coming on too strong.

"Well, Sandra's not. So I think you should just let bygones be bygones," he couldn't believe he was saying that.

Sandra and Hank looked at each other. They both looked like they felt guilty about everything that was going on. Winter frowned irritably. This was not happening! Were Hank and Sandra going to leave Bill and her hanging this way? She couldn't take it! This was insulting! The way they began to smile at each other made her sick to her stomach so without a second though she looked up at a candle and subtly pointed the tip of her wand towards one and murmured: "Acerebus Embracio". The beam bounced from every corner of the room and hit all the candles. It was then, that all light disappeared from the room! Winter hand managed somehow to find and grab Hank's hand and haul him away in the darkness. Sandra was quite surprised and couldn't see her own hands as she began to walk away looking for something to grab a hold of. Bill had remained standing, unaware that Sandra had wandered away.

"What is this?" said Bill to no one in particular which was more then true considering no one was around him.

It was then that there was a thump near a chair. Bella had been walking around in the sea of black trying to find her way when suddenly she felt someone behind her push her forcefully on the back. After rushing forward, she felt two hands clasp her shoulders from the front!

"Sandra? Is that you?" said Bill as he held Bella. "Oh yes... it is! I remember the top of you dress robes. Are you okay? What do you think happened?"

Bella couldn't move let alone make a sound. Her heart was now in her throat! Bill thought she was Sandra! She felt his hands feel her shoulders and the material of the robes. Why did the top have to be the same? If not, he would have quickly thought it someone else! She didn't know what to do! She felt Bill hands clasp on to her and for dear life she just couldn't seem to tear herself away. She could sense the way his arms seemed to slowly pull her in. It was the most conflicted Bella had ever felt. She didn't know whether to run away or stay and see what unraveled!

"You're so quiet. I guess you're thinking about leaving me for Hank, aren't you?" said Bill in a sorrowful tone. "I guess I was just fooling myself wasn't I?"

Bella had no clue as to what he was talking about but she suddenly felt sad for him. Something had happened with Sandra, but what?

"It's nice like this isn't it? No one's making a sound; no one's staring, no one's looking. It's like I have you all to myself but I know that's not what you want, even if this is sort of romantic,"

What was he getting at? Even if Bella felt she could hear his voice forever she needed to find meaning to what he was saying.

"I'm glad that things turned out this way though. You might think I'm a coward for starting this now, when I can't even see the look on your face, but I feel that you need to know how I really feel about you,"

Bella tensed up. No, she was not supposed to hear this! This wasn't for her! It wasn't!

"From the day I met you I was curious about you. The way you smiled and that hidden energy inside of you… it just drew me to you," he said as he put his hand on Bella's cheek. The girl blushed deeply as he continued. "I wanted – I wanted to be with you and hold you from the very beginning… I wanted for you to know how much I cared right away. Usually I would have just gone for it and asked you out but you were different then the other girls. I wanted to be careful with you but I was an idiot! You never looked at me the way you look at him. You never wanted to be with me and let me hold you. You –"

It was then that Bella threw herself into Bill's arms. She didn't know why she did or if it was the smart thing to do but her heart ached along with his. She didn't want him to hurt anymore. She didn't want him to suffer anymore and unknowingly, all for her sake. She could hear his heartbeats grow faster as she rested her head on his chest. A warmth that she never felt before had then suddenly embraced her as Bill wrapped his arms around her. He hugged her and, unexpectedly, kissed her head. As he did so, he could smell the sent of flowers in her hair. Bill smiled and brought one of his hands to her cheek again and titled her face upwards towards him. He noticed the girl's face felt very warm. Slowly he passed his thumb on her lip. Bella had now closed her eyes and was completely subdued. The haze that engulfed her was too thick to be brought back to reality. She then felt warmer… there was heat… slowly escalating as she felt soft lips touch hers. Her heart raced and there was a pounding all over her body! Was he – Was he – Was he kissing her? The gentile flutter of caresses seemed to invade every part of her being as she trembled with happiness. Bill began to kiss her more deeply, longingly and thoroughly. Nothing compared to this! Nothing! Not the feeling she got from winning the Quidditch cup, not the high marks she got in DADA, nothing! Bill's hands grabbed tightly from behind started rubbing her back. She slightly moaned and she surprisingly heard Bill do the same. He seemed to be enjoying himself as much as she was for when they finally broke apart. She could hear his breathing quaver.

"I – I –" he began.

Bella had no idea that it would feel that way! She wanted to hold him again! She wanted to feel his being become part of hers once again… that is, until 4 words sent it all crashing down like a cannon ball through a pane of glass.

"I love you Sandra!" he said still shaking.

Bella's crystal world was shattered. It was so beautiful, so right yet all created in deceit. Her eyes flooded with tears as she tore herself away. Bill was confused. He could feel that petite body suddenly slip though his fingers and leave a cold emptiness in its wake.

"Sandra!" shouted Bill until he heard a voice behind him, opposite from where he felt the body leave him.

"What? Why are you shouting Bill?" asked Sandra from behind him feeling her way back to Bill.

"WHA-! SANDRA? How could you be…" he said in disbelief. "Who – who was that?"


	15. Truths

**A/N:** Yaaaaaay! Last Chapter! I hope you've all enjoyed the story. I personally love the way I ended this little chase and I hope you all will too. This is my explination for the stern Percy we know, this is also my explination for Bella's coldness in **N&M** (**Nightshades and Moonlight**)... Actually, I might as wellplug my other 2 related fics to you guys if it's alright. Please head over to **Nightshade and Moonlight** in my sig. (It's complete)Once that's done, then be ready for the third and **FINAL** Nightshade series story **The Greatest Honor** which I will be posting here very shortly. I hope I don't disspoint TOO many people with the pairings in this story. lol! See you guys in the other stories (hopefully)**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

**"Truths"**

Bella began to run in the darkness. She didn't care who she bumped into or what she crashed onto! She just wanted to leave! She felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest! _"What we shared… he… never knew it was me… he never… But… he felt it… I know he did… because I felt it too…" _these random thoughts ran through her mind as she suddenly felt two arms grab her and a hand cover her mouth. Her first instinct was to yell but everything felt as if it came to a halt as she heard a familiar voice.

"Illuminate," it summoned in a whisper as the lights returned.

Bella looked and saw Winter clutching on to her as best she could. Bella began to struggle and Winter let go. She turned around and looked at the pretty Slytherin who was smiling and most certainly, the most honest smile Bella had ever seen from her.

"Are you alright? Wow what a show! I can't believe you did it! That stupid Oggy! He was supposed to bring you here so I could set things right! Oh but it all worked out didn't it? You kissed him! I saw it!" said Winter delighted.

Bella was taken aback. She saw her kiss Bill? Set things right? What was going on?

"I love Sandra dearly but she can be very flaky sometimes! Really! Taking Bill to the Ball? How inconsiderate!"

"What… she... I mean…"

"Dear 4th year, time to put you up to speed. Sandra and Bill went together because Hank and she had a stupid little spat! I took Hank cause… well, there was no way that if he took you, he'd let you out of his sight! Anyways… so, if Oggy would have brought you like he was supposed to, I would have united you and Bill cause I know now that you are ready,"

"Ready? For what?" said Bella, her tears now dry.

"Ready to stand up for yourself and face people and situations like these! Bella dear, I haven't been pushing this entire time so you would remain a poor meek little girl. You have had everything at your reach but lacked the confidence to obtain it. I like seeing you loose your temper and show everyone around that you are strong!" said Winter confidently.

Bella was truly surprised to hear her real name uttered. Every taunt, every tease and comment was all to reinforce her and make her learn to stand up for herself? It's true that she had felt more and more the urge to rebel with Winter always pushing her but she never thought she was doing it for her sake.

"You remind me strangely of myself when I was younger. After my father died during the darker times it was no easy task to recover from his death. However, my mother is a great woman. She had lived through every experience and was never afraid of life even after facing his death with me. To this day, though she is ill, she has never regretted any experience that she had gone through. She told me one day that I should not be afraid of reaching for what I want. That life is to be lived to the fullest so that one day, when the room becomes dark you will have no regrets. And never think of 'what might have been',"

Bella was moved. So was this the source of Winter's reasoning and actions?

"Winter I never knew…"

"There are many things you have yet to learn 4th year and so do I," she said looking at the spot where Hank sat waiting.

"So… you wanted to come with him didn't you?" said Bella as she woke Winter from her reverie.

"Sadly. Well, I had my reasons,"

"What reasons?" she asked curiously.

"I really thought that we were something," she mused. "After the way we were last year I really believed that we were a real item, not that anyone knew about it. That would have been disastrous for both of us so we drifted apart and he moved towards Sandra. I curse the day I ever took interest in him! I was so upset when I found them together in the library cuddling and kissing while practicing that stupid hand switching spell!"

"Hand swit – Wait! Don't tell me!"

"Smart little 4th year. Yes, I was the one to sabotage the Hufflepuff team. We had not even broken up for a week and he was chasing after my friend! He deserved some sort of punishment! I knew the spell would be in his wand when they would check it but it didn't make a difference. He still ignored me and went to Sandra. We still have much to learn Bella but you are ready to make your move! Go back to Bill and introduce yourself. I know it will all work out,"

Bella looked away from Winter's eyes. How could she want her to do such a thing? After that kiss and that confession how could she go back? Winter might have seen that embrace in the dark with her mysterious cat-like eye but there was no way that she heard what he told her. There was no way she could have felt her heart break at those words. She then knew that she had to give up. There were no chances left for her anymore.

"I'm sorry… but I can't. He has his own goals," and so Bella ran off.

Winter was surprised at the take off and didn't have much of a chance to even say a word because from right behind her, came Hank's voice.

"Winter… What's going on?"

"Oh – eh – Nothing… Nothing at all…" she said quietly as she returned to her companion.

Bella jogged to the exit. There was no reason for her to stay anymore. She looked about, found the archway and slid through it. Her body gave a shock! It wasn't at all the same tingly feeling that she had gotten when she entered and saw the room go askew. Then in mere seconds she felt the air grow cold and landed on top of a large, soft mass.

"Percy?" she said as she heard the boy groan in pain.

"Bella? What on earth –"

"Never mind, let's just get out of here," she said as they helped each other up.

The air was as thick as soup as Percy and Bella began to walk in the dark town. The shadows crept in from every corner and the strange mist invaded them completely. They had been wandering around for nearly an hour now and Bella sighed discouraged. The fog was getting cold.

"This must be part of the spell," pondered Percy. "The town isn't a labyrinth. We – At least I, for all the times I've been here, should have been able to leave by now,"

"Then there's no use is there? We might as well, just sit here and wait for the teachers to fetch us in the morning. Oh Hell, I'll get another detention for sure!" she said as she sat on what seemed like the porch of a house.

Percy stared at her. Ever since Bella had returned he had wanted to ask her what had happened at the ball but whenever he came close, she would give him a look. He sat down next to her and gazed out into the fog.

"If you really want to know what happened, just know that I'm over it. I'm over him… Bill never wanted anyone but Sandra anyways so there's really no point in trying so hard," she said in a monotone voice.

"But, why this all of a sudden? Something must have hap-"

"Percy, make me a promise,"

"A promise?"

"Yes, one that you won't ever break,"

"Um – All right. What is it?"

"That you won't live your life with your heart leading you, that you'll use your head and live by making logical decisions," she said sternly.

Percy was thrown aback.

"That was my problem. I only looked to what I wanted instead what was right for me. We can't depend on others for our happiness. Please make me that promise Percy. It will save you from a lot of grief,"

"I – I promise…"

"Thank you," she said until she heard a familiar sound in the distance. It sounded like – like a cat?

It was then that from out of the shadows a mysterious looking feline appeared. It was gray and had abnormally large ears and a tail like a lion's. The adorable specked creature walked towards them slowly. Bella squinted and recognized none other then her Kneazle Stormy! It came right to her and rubbed her head against the girl's leg.

"Oh, Stormy, you came to look for me?"

"Oh wait! This is excellent! You told me that kneazles could help their owners find their way home didn't you?"

"That's right. These animals guide their owners to safety. Oh Stormy! You're a life saver!" she said as she hugged her cat lovingly. "But… do you think that she could lead us out of this place? It is enchanted,"

"Yes but I think mostly to confuse us,"

"Well, kneazles are intelligent and magical as well! Perhaps you can counter this magic Stormy?"

The cat meowed as if to show agreement. It leapt from Bella's hands and began to walk in a general direction. The two stood up and stuck to the animal as closely as they could. It felt like an eternity but finally they recognize the path that lead them to the castle. Percy and Bella were overjoyed! Stormy meowed proudly as Bella picked her up and ran in direction of the school, Percy jumping of joy behind her. Bella's elegant lavender robes ripples lightly. She suddenly felt resolve. Had she really gotten over Bill?

Meanwhile at the ball, Winter had, as she expected, taken a back seat to Hank's attention. Sandra and Hank had decided to talk somewhere and her and Bill sat at a table with a goblet of butter beer each clutched in their hand.

"Well, this has turned out to be brilliant," said Bill sarcastically.

"You're telling me?" she said taking a drink.

"Not like this was enough! You don't know what happened! When the lights were out, I – I kissed someone I didn't know! I was sure it was Sandra and after all I confessed about her to this unknown girl… God! I –"

"Well, did you at least enjoy it?" asked Winter an eyebrow raised.

"Oh Yes! Very Much!" he said instantly.

"Then why don't you look for this mystery girl?"

"I – I'm scared to. I kissed her with my heart and soul! And if I find out she was just trying to take advantage of the lights being out -"

"You're just like her,"

"What? Who?"

"Why Belladona Nightshade of course. You both fear such little things. I'm sure you would have had loads to talk about if you had taken her here," said Winter her lips now curling into a smile.

Bill's eyes had grown wide! He had completely forgotten about the source of his 'good fortune'. It was because of Belladona that he had the chance to take Sandra out! It was because of her that Hank had gotten into his mess! Bill looked about and then back at Winter.

"Wait! Did no one take her? She didn't – She didn't stay waiting at the castle did she?" said Bill looking concerned.

"I don't know, perhaps," she lied. "Maybe it's time to remind Sandra that she's being a total flake again,"

Bill stood up and marched over to where he thought Hank and Sandra were standing. In a dark corner, near a pillar, they were kissing and Sandra was giggling. This disgusted Bill and he couldn't help but feel a little happy about breaking up this 'magical' reunion.

"Sandra! We have to talk!"

"Bill? What's the matter?" she asked Hank's arms laced around her.

"Um – Well…We've made a HUGE mistake," he said rather breathlessly.

"What?" she asked.

"We forgot about Belladona Nightshade,"

Bella awoke the next day refreshed. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw that she had turned back into her old self. No make up or fancy hair. Just plain 'her' and she strangely thought that she liked that. She was about to tie her hair up as usual but decided on keeping it loose for today. Today she felt a change and thought that this would be the first step to it. She made her way down to the common room and stretched. Greeting the sunshine with a smile, Bella looked through the window and sat in one of the velour chairs. When she did, two familiar faces came, looking at her grimly.

"Bella… We're sorry about yesterday. A lot of things happened and…" Sandra was at a loss for words. She couldn't go on.

"Yeah, a lot of us were acting really stupid! It's my fault really. What happened was -"

"It's fine," said Bella with a strong smile. "It's okay! Anyways, I know what happened. You don't have to explain yourselves,"

"But –" they both muttered.

"Hmm… I'm getting hungry. I'll go off to Great Hall if you both want to join me," she said grinning. "I have quite an appetite this morning!" she gleefully added before getting up and making her way out of the common room.

Bella strode to the Great Hall with a boulder in her stomach. She would be facing all the houses now as her new self this morning but she tried not to worry and thought about Winter and what she had said about living life to the fullest. Her back straightened up, she pushed open the large oak doors. As she got in as the twins came running to her feet and looked at her nervously.

"Bella –"

"What –"

"Happened?"

"Nothing boys, nothing. Everything's fine," she said still smiling.

"I don't believe you! We'll find out sooner or later!" said Fred.

"That wouldn't surprise me!' she added laughing.

"Yeah! Though I hope its good news, I can't take any more bad news!" added George.

"Bad news? Like what?"

"Jonathan is leaving the school. His step-gran is moving somewhere else and he lives with her. It seems she needs a little more care right now," said Fred looking down.

Bella put her hand on Fred's head and looked at George afterwards.

"It's okay boys. You'll always be able to write to each other right? And you'll all have loads to tell each other about the pranks you pull which will make for good reading. So don't be discouraged. When you all see each other again then it will be twice as great!" she said beaming.

The twins looked at her and they noticed that she had matured a bit. She reminded them oddly of an older sister figure. She then left, still smiling, and made her way to the Ravenclaw table. She wasn't lying about being hungry as the morning's meal appeared before her. It was pancakes and sausage this morning and Bella ate with longing. Yesterday she had not had a morsel to eat all night. It was then that she heard a voice echo in her ears, a voice that had spoken so softly to her the other night. Bill was walking in the Ravenclaw row, talking to a few students.

"Excuse me, do you know where Belladona Nightshade is?" he asked a 3rd year Ravenclaw. The girl seemed a little flustered talking to the tall red head and simply pointed to where Bella was sitting.

"Thanks!" he said as he looked to where he was being directed.

At the same moment, they both stared. She could sense his golden brown eyes burning into her like a flame. She felt her skin tingle and felt the wave of shock as Bill came closer, he too looking rather amazed. _"This couldn't be real?"_ she thought. _"He's looking right at me. He said my name? What does he want from me?"_ Her thoughts shifted_. "Remain calm. You've accepted this… He's not interested. Just act mature about it,"_ she told herself. Bill had simply stopped in front of her. He didn't speak right away but stared for a while. He couldn't get it out of his mind. Somehow, this girl looked familiar. Was she really the one that liked him? That hair, that face, something felt recognizable about it. He felt at ease looking at her; however he knew he had to say something.

"Are you – Are you Belladona?"

"I am," she mustered without frailty.

"I – I'm Bill… I mean, well, you know that don't you?" he said looking rather nervous. "I just came to tell you… that I'm sorry for everything that happened. There was so much going on that I forgot and I'm not like that! It's against my nature to disappoint anyone or let them down, please forgive me," he said the rest rather fast and Bella had managed to give a shy smile and looked down.

Bill stopped talking again. A bit of her hair fell into the inside of one of her glass lenses and she removed them to part it behind her ear. He could see her ice blue eyes well now. What was going on with him?

"I've already told Sandra and Hank. There's no need to apologize. I'm completely fine with it. Sometimes things happen and you can't control them. I of all people should know that," she said smiling.

"Yes but – I still feel horrible about it,"

"It's fine. Don't trouble yourself over it. It wasn't my ball I missed. I still have another chance. As long as you enjoyed yourself that's all that matters. Did you?" she said looking longingly at him.

"Parts of it… but it felt like a dream…"

"Well, I'm glad it came true then," she said as she stood up.

There was a draft and the wind blew little strands of hair on her face. Bill still had a strange feeling come over him.

"And this is why I wear glasses," she said with a hint of laughter in her voice. "It keeps the hair away from my eyes! Well, enjoy the end of term, Bill," she said as she got up and left her robes fluttering in the breeze along with her hair.

Bill still stood there immobile as she left the room. A few Ravenclaws were whispering about what was just heard and Bill sighed_. "I wonder… What would have happened if I had gone with her?"_ he mused as he turned back to the Gryffindor table.

**THE END**


End file.
